Le diable aux trousses
by Miss-Writer33
Summary: "Mr Malefoy, nous avons perdu leurs traces. Toutes nos équipes sont sur cette affaire, y compris votre ex-femme". Drago et Hermione, divorcés depuis quatre ans, vont devoir à nouveau affronter l'horreur. Plongeon dans une course poursuite contre la mort, dont l'issue sera morbide.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je publie si rapidement ma nouvelle fiction alors qu'elle est loin d'être terminée ... Et bien la raison est simple : je suis trop impatiente de connaître votre avis !**

**Je sais, je sais, c'est mal, surtout que mes publications seront, sans aucun doute, sans rythme precis ... Mais tant pis, c'est plus fort que moi :). **

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau bébé ... ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"_I don't want this moment to ever end. Where everything is nothing without you. I wait here forever, just to see you smile. And it's true, I'm nothing without you" _

Sum 41

**. **

**.**

**.**

« Papa ! Papa, debout ! »

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras entourant son oreiller, Drago Malefoy sursauta violement lorsque son fils, âgé de huit ans, grimpa sur son dos sans aucune grâce. Drago grogna, et pesta contre la mauvaise éducation de son rejeton. Jamais il n'aurait osé réveiller l'effroyable Lucius Malefoy de la sorte durant son enfance. D'ailleurs, même à 35 ans, il se refusait toujours de le faire.

« Allez Papa ! T'as pas oublié qu'on allait chez Tonton Harry aujourd'hui. » Continua le petit garçon, excité comme une puce, en tirant les cheveux de son père.

Drago soupira, puis attrapa le petit corps au-dessus de lui. Le rire cristallin et innocent de son fils le fit sourire.

« Non, Nathaniel, je n'ai pas oublié, puisque cela fait un mois que tu me parles de ce repas. » Répliqua-t-il, sur un ton sarcastique que son fils ne remarqua pas.

Drago contempla le visage angélique de Nathaniel, surnommé Nate, et une pointe de fierté se développa peu à peu dans sa poitrine. Nate avait hérité de la blondeur des Malefoy, ainsi que du fameux nez aristocratique. Cependant, lorsque Drago plongea ses yeux dans les iris pétillants de son fils, il ne vit pas l'habituel gris souris, mais des prunelles chocolat, chaleureuses, comme celle de sa mère.

Drago perdit légèrement son sourire à la pensée de son ex-femme. Déjà quatre ans qu'il était divorcé d'Hermione Granger – anciennement Malefoy – mais Drago ne passait pas un jour sans penser à elle. C'était tellement difficile de l'oublier, alors que son fils la lui rappelait sans cesse. A son plus grand malheur.

Souhaitant chasser ses pensées peu avenantes et joyeuses, Drago se redressa sur son lit, et prit Nate dans ses bras. Le petit garçon nicha sa tête dans son cou, et Drago fut envahit par son odeur d'enfant. Il sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de son fils. Il savait que ce genre de câlin ne durerait plus pour longtemps. Nate n'avait que huit ans, mais d'ici quelques années, il se contenterait d'embrassait furtivement la joue de son père, trop gênée et honteux pour se montrer plus affectif.

« J'ai faim Pa'. » Cria presque Nate, alors que les tympans de Drago explosaient.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier ! C'est malpoli. »

« Oui, oui. » Répliqua distraitement le jeune chenapan, ignorant délibérément les réprimandes de son père.

Drago soupira, puis parcourut les couloirs de son immense maison. Arrivé dans le salon luxueux et moderne, il déposa Nate sur le canapé en cuir noir, alluma la télévision, et mit la chaine des dessins animés. Les appareils moldus pullulaient dans la maison, triste influence de ses amis Griffondor. Etonnamment, Drago s'était très bien adapté à ces objets, qu'il avait jugés étranges et inutiles durant son adolescence.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, et après, on fera le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Nate ne lui répondit pas, l'esprit déjà occupé par les images colorées qui défilaient devant lui. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant face aux immenses bais vitrées de l'entrée, et contempla l'étendue turquoise qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Avoir acheté une maison à Tahiti était sûrement une très bonne idée, mais l'ambiance paradisiaque des lieux avait tendance à le distraire un peu trop.

Drago détacha son regard de l'océan Pacifique, et reprit sa marche avec nonchalance, comme à son habitude. Il stoppa de nouveau devant la chambre de sa fille, et réalisa qu'il fallait peut être qu'il la réveille également. Il toqua à la porte, puis entra sans aucune autre cérémonie. Après tout … il était chez lui.

La chambre de son adolescente de fille était baignée par la lumière du jour, fait étrange puisqu'elle était censée dormir. Le cœur de Drago accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua que le lit était déjà fait, et que son sac n'était plus posé sur son bureau. Où Eléanora avait-elle encore bien pu filer ?

Drago soupira, puis passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes désordonnés. Son regard fut alors attiré par une enveloppe posée en évidence sur le dessus de lit. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut l'écriture soignée et légèrement penché de sa fille. La même que la sienne, à la fois aristocratique et rebelle.

_« Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis partie tôt ce matin par le réseau de cheminette. Je suis chez Jared, afin qu'on finisse le cadeau de James. N'oublie pas que le repas d'anniversaire est à 12h30 chez Harry. Ne sois pas en retard ! Et surtout – surtout – ne sois pas surpris que Maman vienne avec son petit ami. Alors contrôle toi un minimum, et ne gâche pas la fête de James, comme la dernière fois. Tu es son parrain, alors agis comme tel, s'il te plait. Ta fille préférée, Eléa. »_

Drago était envahi par plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. La colère, tout d'abord, car sa fille de quinze ans était encore partie de chez lui sans le prévenir auparavant. Eléa avait un caractère de feu. Elle était arrogante et têtue. Tout comme lui, malheureusement. Autant dire que la rencontre de leurs deux personnalités faisait souvent des étincelles. Drago avait du mal à gérer sa fille, et il comprenait désormais mieux l'inquiétude et le désarroi de sa propre mère, Narcissa, lorsqu'il se montrait détestable. Comme quoi, devenir parent changeait la vision que l'on pouvait avoir sur ses propres ascendants.

Le soulagement, ensuite, de la savoir avec Jared, son meilleur ami, et accessoirement le fils de Ron et Pansy.

Et enfin, la tristesse à l'idée qu'Eléa angoisse de sa future entrevue avec Hermione. Drago avait conscience de la peine qu'avait ressentit leurs deux enfants lorsqu'Hermione et lui s'étaient séparés. Il avait bêtement pensé que la rancœur qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre laisserait place, avec le temps, à une indifférence tranquille.

Douce illusion, puisque tous les deux s'évitaient soigneusement depuis quatre ans, sauf quand l'avenir de Nate ou d'Eléa était en jeu, ou que des réunions de « famille » étaient organisées pour les grandes occasions.

Aujourd'hui était une de ces grandes occasions. C'était l'anniversaire de James Potter, le fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny. Comme lui avait gentiment rappelé sa fille, Drago était son parrain. Il se devait donc de venir.

Drago se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privative, et regarda la pendule accrochée dans le couloir. 10h15. Il soupira, et accéléra l'allure. Il s'était levé trop tard, résultat d'une longue soirée passée à travailler. Une des raisons, d'ailleurs, pour laquelle lui et Hermione n'étaient plus ensemble. Son travail, ses entreprises à gérer, ses contrats qui lui mangeaient tout son temps libre.

Il entendit au loin l'éclat de rire de Nate, et secoua la tête, amusé par le comportement de son fils. Tellement candide.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, et se glissa sous la douche. Il enclencha le jet puissant, et l'eau brulante tomba sur ses épaules ankylosées. La chaleur détendit peu à peu l'ensemble de ses muscles. Drago appuya son front contre le carrelage beige collé sur le mur, et soupira de nouveau. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de voir son filleul et ses amis, et celle de fuir face à Hermione. Par Salazard, il maudissait le jour où il s'était marié avec Hermione Granger, quinze ans auparavant. Sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Sans douleur, sans drame.

Et sans enfants, aussi. Au moins une bonne chose qu'il avait accomplie avec Hermione : leurs enfants. L'unique réussite de leur couple.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, et trempa sans aucune gêne le parquet de sa chambre. Il se sécha, enfila son boxer, et alla ouvrir la baie vitrée. Le vent chaud caressa sa joue fraîchement rasée, et Drago sortit sur son balcon. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade, et observa de nouveau la mer devant lui. L'océan avait toujours été source d'apaisement chez lui. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le paquet de cigarette qui trainait, et en attrapa distraitement une. Il l'alluma, et tira une taffe. La fumée acre prit possession de ses poumons et embruma un peu plus son esprit tourmenté. Drago avait vraiment prit de très mauvaises habitudes.

Il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, et enfila son éternel pantalon noir. Il fouilla dans son placard, et choisit une chemise bleue ciel, assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Un coup de peigne, baguette et téléphone portable en poche, il finit par rejoindre son fils dans le salon. Nate était encore plus avachi sur le canapé.

« Nate ! » L'appela-t-il. « Viens manger. »

Le petit garçon releva les yeux vers son père, et lui adressa un sourire énorme, dévoilant sa bouche édentée.

« Cool. » Répondit-il en filant vers la cuisine telle une fusée.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et suivit plus calmement son fils.

« Alors, je te fais quoi ce matin ? »

« Des pancakes ! » S'écria-t-il, enthousiaste à l'idée de se régaler.

Drago fronça les sourcils, et se planta devant Nate. Il croisa ses bras, et attendit.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié : s'il te plait Papa ! »

Le fameux sourire en coin à la Malefoy étira les lèvres de Drago, tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son fils. Ce dernier, attablé au bar américain en inox, cala sa tête contre ses petites mains potelées. Tout en préparant le petit déjeuner, Drago surveillait du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de Nate.

« Dis, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Anthony ? » Demanda-t-il, avec innocence.

Drago se figea, et son cerveau s'accéléra subitement. Anthony Goldstein n'était autre que l'homme avec qui vivait Hermione depuis leur séparation. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit l'assiette garnie de nourriture, et la déposa devant Nate.

« Qui t'as parlé de cela ? »

Drago voulait être prudent avec son fils, car il imaginait trop bien les conséquences que pourraient avoir sa réponse sur lui.

« C'est Eléa. Elle en a parlé avec James et Jared, et elle disait que tu n'aimais pas Anthony. »

« Nate, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner ta sœur. » Gronda-t-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose, cependant.

Nate haussa les épaules, dans une imitation parfaite de Drago. Il croqua une part de son pancakes au sirop d'érable.

« Ecoutes, je ne connais pas trop Golds… Anthony. » Se rattrapa-t-il avec justesse. « Mais ta mère a l'air de l'apprécier, alors j'imagine qu'il doit être gentil avec elle, non ? »

Drago contenait ses paroles, alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. En réalité, il détestait Goldstein. Nate semblait réfléchir, à en juger par la manière dont il plissait son petit front sans rides.

« Il est trop sympa avec Maman. » Finit-il par répondre. « Moi je l'aime bien. Tu crois qu'il va venir chez Tonton Harry ? »

Drago essaya de cacher sa déception. Il ne devait pas être égoïste. La bonne chose à penser était de se dire que ce Goldstein plaisait à son fils. Et c'était forcément une bonne chose pour l'équilibre de son enfant.

« Je suppose que oui. » Dit Drago, un sourire forcé collé aux lèvres. « Il vient à chaque fois. Tu es content de le revoir ? »

Drago avait la garde des enfants pendant les vacances d'été. Nate et Eléa était donc chez lui depuis deux semaines. Le petit garçon devait être pressé de revoir sa mère, et aussi Goldstein, malheureusement. Drago se versa du café dans sa tasse verte, et la porta à ses lèvres, tout en scrutant Nate.

« Oui. » Répondit Nate. « Mais je te préfère toi. »

Drago s'esclaffa.

« J'espère bien, fiston. »

Drago allait rajouter quelque chose, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retendit dans la cuisine. Il sortit l'engin de sa poche de pantalon, et le prénom de Blaise Zabini s'afficha sur l'écran tactile.

« Nate, dépêches toi de finir de manger, et files te laver les dents. Il faut que je prenne cet appel, d'accord ? »

« C'est qui ? » Demanda son fils, la bouche pleine.

« Blaise. » Rétorqua Drago.

Nate hocha la tête, comme si la simple idée que ce soit Blaise justifie le fait qu'il allait devoir finir son petit déjeuner tout seul. Drago décrocha, et plaqua le téléphone cellulaire contre son oreille. Il alla se poster devant la fenêtre, détaillant des yeux son jardin verdoyant et sa piscine à débordement.

« Oui Blaise, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! »

« Ecoutes, on va se voir dans à peine deux heures chez Harry. Alors si tu m'appelles de si bon matin, c'est que tu as à me dire une chose qui ne peut attendre. Je me trompe ? »

« Pas du tout, mi-Lord. » Répondit son ami, ironique, et le faisant sourire par la même occasion. « En faite, nous avons un problème avec M&Z. »

M&Z. « Malefoy and Zabini », l'entreprise que Drago avait créé en collaboration avec Blaise, une dizaine d'années auparavant. La société marchait du feu de Dieu. Elle était spécialisée dans les produits de luxe, et le concept avait rapidement séduit la haute société sorcière.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez, et se retint de souffler. Par Salazard, il était censé être en vacances. _En vacances_. Pour une fois qu'il en prenait dans l'année, spécialement pour être avec ses enfants, il fallait qu'un pépin arrive le jour de l'anniversaire de son filleul. Absolument parfait.

« Et ça ne peut pas attendre lundi, le jour où je reviens au boulot ? » Demanda Drago, s'accrochant à un espoir, qui, il le savait, n'existait que dans sa tête.

« Pas vraiment, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé, comme tu l'as si justement remarqué il y a de ça deux minutes. »

« Très bien, balance le morceau. »

Blaise marqua une pause, ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point Drago. Son ami avait une passion étrange de faire durer le suspens dans des moments singuliers.

« Hamilton a refusé de dessiner de nouveaux modèles si ce n'est pas Hermione et Astoria qui en sont les égéries. Astoria a accepté, comme toujours. Le problème reste Hermione, tu le devines. »

Les paupières de Drago se fermèrent de dépit. Effectivement, la situation était critique. Si Hamilton, son créateur vénéré, refusait de faire la nouvelle collection, s'en était finie de la société.

Astoria Zabini, la femme de Blaise, était mannequin professionnel. Depuis toujours, elle représentait l'entreprise. Hermione avait longtemps été la seconde « muse » de Hamilton, le couturier de la boite. Le fait que ce soit leurs femmes respectives qui représentent M&Z avaient créé un engouement sans pareil pour leur société. Ainsi, Hermione, même après leur divorce, avait continué de poser devant les photographes.

C'était avant que cet abruti de Goldstein pose un ultimatum à Hermione du genre « C'est moi ou la boite de ton ex-mari ». Autant dire qu'elle s'était empressée de choisir la seconde solution. L'annonce du départ d'Hermione, un mois auparavant, avait jeté un lourd malaise au sein de la société.

« Drago, il faut que tu calmes Hamilton. » Reprit Blaise. « J'essayerai de convaincre Hermione, mais … »

« C'est plutôt Goldstein qu'il faut rassurer. » Coupa Drago, tout en surveillant son fils qui venait de déposer son assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine. « Il est persuadé que je vais à nouveau jeter mon dévolu sur Hermione si elle continue de travailler pour nous. C'est absolument ridicule. »

« Oui, je lui en toucherai deux mots également. Mais occupes toi d'Hamilton ! Il n'y a que toi qui comprennes ce vieux fou. »

« Je vais passer chez Ron et Pansy pour y déposer Nate, et je file en coup de vent aux bureaux. Mais je te préviens, si je suis en retard à l'anniversaire de mon Potter préféré, je te tue. C'est clair ? »

Drago entendit Blaise ricaner à l'autre bout du fil.

« Limpide, mi-Lord. On se retrouve chez le Balafré ! »

Drago raccrocha, et s'appuya contre le dessus de travail de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. En moins de deux, il se retrouva dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements, et Drago s'empressa de l'aider.

« Ecoutes. Papa doit aller faire une petite course d'urgence. Alors, tu vas aller chez Pansy et Ron le temps que je revienne. Eléa y est déjà avec Jared. Ca te va ? »

« Suuuuuper ! » Cria Nate. « Je vais pouvoir jouer avec Jared. »

Drago sourit face à l'enthousiasme non feint du petit garçon. Il le coiffa rapidement, attrapa une cravate qu'il nouerait rapidement en chemin, prit sa mallette, puis souleva Nate dans ses bras. Il regarda sa montre à cinq mille gallions. Il avait exactement une heure et demie pour se réconcilier avec son créateur. Top chrono.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Le siège social de M&Z était de loin un bâtiment plus qu'impressionnant. Situé sur Haley Road, à deux pas de Traverse, la tour de verre dominait le ciel bleu de Londres. Les touristes sorciers levaient toujours les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir le haut du gratte ciel.

« Saisissant », c'était le mot.

Lorsque Drago transplana devant son entreprise, il retrouva avec amertume l'atmosphère étouffante de Londres. Il fallait l'avouer, la différence avec Tahiti était surprenante. Dire que le travail ne lui avait pas manqué était un euphémisme. Drago Malefoy avait la réputation d'être un masochiste de l'effort. Néanmoins, entre être avec ses enfants et être enfermé dans son bureau, ce dernier ne faisait vraisemblablement pas le poids.

Pressé, il rentra dans le hall en de grandes enjambés, sans prendre la peine de saluer ses salariés assis derrière le poste d'accueil. Il perçut derrière lui des cris de surprise, et entendit clairement ses employés contacter les étages supérieurs pour leur signaler l'arrivée imminente et inopinée du « Patron ». Il secoua la tête, amusé par la crainte et le respect qu'il inspirait. Il n'était pas surnommé le « Grand Méchant Loup » pour rien.

Dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton indiquant l'étage 36. Il s'observa dans la glace, et rajusta sa cravate noire. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa veste de costume, la chaleur étant torride en ce mois de juillet. Ses yeux anthracites se fixèrent sur le cadrant où défilaient le numéro des étages, et il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque les battants de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin.

Drago sortit prestement de la « boite en fer », comme il surnommait l'ascenseur, et une affiche immense, de six mètres de large, s'étala devant lui. Les sourires éclatants d'Hermione et d'Astoria l'attaquèrent de plein fouet, et il finit par détourner le regard de l'affiche promotionnelle de la collection estivale. Il la connaissait déjà par cœur, et n'avait pas besoin de fixer ses yeux dessus pour savoir qu'Astoria portait une adorable petite robe en soie rose fuchsia, tandis qu'Hermione avait un short taille haute noir et un haut de maillot de bain vert prairie.

Drago longea le couloir immense, et salua de la tête ses collaborateurs.

« Mr Malefoy. » S'écria alors une voix aiguë. « Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous comptiez passer dans la matinée. Vous nous avez tous prit au dépourvu.

Drago se retourna, et reconnut son assistante, Katherine, perchée sur ses éternels escarpins noirs, et les cheveux tirés dans un chignon strict digne des années 20s.

« J'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais je ne fais que passer. Je viens voir Hamilton. J'ai appris qu'il avait exprimé un léger … différend. »

Elle se mit alors à bafouiller, et son teint devant pâle.

« Ah … Oui … Oui, un léger souci. Je … Je … »

« Katherine ! »

Elle stoppa immédiatement son flot de paroles incontrôlables, et arrêta de gigoter.

« Calmez-vous. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Katherine hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Bien. Très bien. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci Katherine. Enfin, si. Continuez à faire ce pour quoi je vous paye, et tout se passera bien. »

Son assistante lui sourit, et fila dans la direction opposé, ses talons résonnant sur le marbre gris. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait d'assistante. Cette petite était incroyablement efficace.

Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de Hamilton, et ne prit pas la peine de frapper en entrant. Debout derrière sa table de travail disposé au centre de la pièce illuminée par le soleil, le créateur n'avait même pas remarqué son apparition.

« Georges. » Appela-t-il.

Silence.

« Georges Hamilton, allez-vous daigner m'écouter ? » Répéta-t-il, en perdant peu à peu patience.

Le concerné releva les yeux, et regarda son patron par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Cet homme était un véritable hurluberlu, mais également un génie de la mode. Grand bien lui fasse.

« Drago. Bonjour. Je pensais que vous étiez en vacances. »

« Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que mon associé me contacte en panique, pour m'annoncer vos nouvelles lubies. Qu'est que vous me faîtes encore là ? »

Georges sourit, et contourna son bureau. Il lissa d'un geste machinal son pourpoint rouge.

« Voyez, j'adore votre femme. »

« Ex-femme. » Corrigea automatiquement Drago.

« Oui, femme, ex-femme, c'est la même chose pour moi. Hermione m'inspire. C'est une femme exceptionnelle, tout comme Astoria, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Vous l'avez épousé, après tout. »

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son couturier de ses grands yeux gris.

« Ce genre de femmes, si je puis me permettre, est unique. Elles ne courent pas les rues, et j'ai besoin de travailler avec elles. »

« Vous avez déjà Astoria comme modèle. » Affirma Drago avec sévérité.

« Certes. »

« Vous pouvez très bien créer une collection uniquement pour elle. Vous l'avez déjà fait. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Georges soupira, et Drago perdait peu à peu la patience légendaire qu'il avait acquise à force de travail et de négociations de ce type.

« Je _veux_ Hermione. »

« Je ne peux pas la forcer à poser pour vous, enfin ! »

« Débrouillez-vous. »

« Georges, vous me fatiguez. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi doué, cela fait longtemps que je vous aurais viré. Croyez-moi sur paroles. »

Le dessinateur sourit de nouveau, bienveillant.

« Et si vous n'étiez pas aussi prometteur, cela fait longtemps que je serais parti. Mais nous savons, vous, comme moi, que nous devons trouver un compromis. Car je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de travailler pour vous. »

Drago rentra ses mains dans ses poches, attendant la suite.

« Je veux bien commencer à croquer les premiers modèles pour le printemps prochain. Mais je ne pourrais finir la collection sans Hermione. »

Drago n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir convaincre son ex-femme. Ou plutôt, il chargerait Blaise et Astoria de le faire. Si jamais il abordait lui-même le sujet avec Hermione, il allait finir au pugilat. Il soupira.

« Très bien Georges. Faisons comme ça. Je vous enverrai Hermione d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Cela vous va ? »

Les coins de la bouche d'Hamilton se relevèrent faiblement, et il lissa le bout de sa moustache blanche.

« Parfait. Je vous adore Drago. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il, vaniteux et souriant. « Il faut que je file. On se revoit lundi, avec vos premières ébauches ! Je compte sur votre … goût. »

Georges fit un geste de la main, lui faisant signe de partir. Drago ne lui en tint pas rigueur, habitué aux manières étranges de son créateur talentueux. Drago sortit, et appela de nouveau l'ascenseur. Il attrapa son portable, et composa le numéro de Blaise. Au bout de deux tonalités, ce dernier décrocha.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il, impatient.

« Tu as deux semaines pour convaincre Hermione de revenir travailler avec nous. Je sais qu'elle est en vacances dans peu de temps, ce sera l'occasion ou jamais. »

« Très bien. J'essayerai de lui en toucher deux mots à midi. Et dépêches toi, tout le monde est presque arrivé. »

Drago appuya son dos contre la cloison en fer.

« Nate et Eléa aussi ? »

« Oui, ils viennent d'arriver avec Ron et Pans'. Tu as loupé les retrouvailles émouvantes de ton fils avec Hermione. » Railla-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis entendit un bruit étrange à l'autre bout du fil. Il reconnut la voix de James Potter.

« Parrain ! Je sais que c'est toi, alors grouilles toi ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon cadeau ! »

« James, enfin ! Tu me fais honte. »

Drago sourit en reconnaissant Ginny, en train de gronder l'impertinence de son fils de seize ans.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » Répondit-il à son filleul. « Et dis à ta mère que j'étais bien pire à ton âge. Ca lui rappellera de bons souvenirs. »

Drago raccrocha. Il se rappela avec nostalgie les débuts houleux de son amitié avec Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Qui aurait pu penser, au temps de Poudlard, qu'ils finiraient en si bon termes ? Personne. Il faut croire que la guerre les avait rapprochés. Jouer les espions chez les Mangemorts n'avait pas été chose facile, mais cela avait, sans aucun doute, mener à la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Arrivée dans la rue, il transplana immédiatement chez les Potter. Ils habitaient à Godric's Hallow. Leur maison était pittoresque, digne des Weasley. En un peu plus moderne, tout de même. Et mieux entretenue … mais cela, il se garderait bien de le dire à voix haute.

Il frappa contre la porte d'entrée, et elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago baissa le regard, et rencontra deux yeux verts émeraude, entourés par une folle chevelure rousse. Lily Potter, haute comme trois pommes, se jeta dans ses jambes. Drago la souleva dans les airs.

« Salut Lily. Comment tu vas ? Tu es content de voir Nate ? »

« Oui, mais il a encore grandi. » Bouda-t-elle.

Drago se retint de rire face à son expression. Elle avait le même âge que son fils, mais était beaucoup plus petite en taille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu finiras bien pas le rattraper, petit microbe. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un microbe. »

« Arrêtes de martyriser ma fille, Drago, ou je vais être obligé de te coffrer. Et en tant qu'Auror, j'ai tous les droits. Tu le sais. »

L'ancien Serpentard se retourna pour se retrouver face à Harry Potter. Il posa Lily sur le sol, qui le fusilla du regard, et tendit la main à son ami, qui la serra avec vigueur.

« Je n'espère pas. Et il faut bien chambrer cette petite. »

Harry rit, et passa son bras autour des épaules de Drago.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? Pas trop dur ces deux semaines à Tahiti ? »

« Royal, surtout avec les enfants. »

« J'imagine. »

Drago suivit Harry dans les diverses pièces de la maison, et tous deux arrivèrent sur la terrasse du jardin. Tout le monde était arrivé, comme lui avait dit Blaise. Ce dernier se leva en l'apercevant, et lui tapa dans le dos de manière viril.

« Lord Malefoy est enfin arrivé. » S'écria-t-il, sous le regard noir de Drago.

Ginny vint l'embrasser sur la joue, et pinça le bras de Blaise en passant.

« On se calme, Zabini. » Railla-t-elle. « Tu vas le faire fuir, le pauvre. »

« Si j'avais eu le choix, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais fui. » Répliqua-t-il à la rousse, taquin.

Ginny soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtes, Drago. On sait très bien que tu nous adores, nous le clan Weasley-Potter. »

Drago ricana, puis embrassa Pansy et Astoria, et serra la main de Ron. Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara de lui à la vue de ses amis réunis. Soudain, Théodore Nott et sa femme Cassandra de dix ans sa cadette, arrivèrent du jardin. Tous deux sourirent en voyant Drago.

« Tiens, voilà notre Ministre de la Magie ! » S'exclama Drago, en serrant la main de son ami d'enfance. « Vous avez pu vous libérer, finalement ? »

« Oui, c'est plutôt calme au Ministère en ce moment. Harry et Ron pourront en témoigner. »

Les deux anciens Griffondor étaient aurors, tout comme Hermione. En pensant à elle, Drago se demanda où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

« Où sont les enfants ? » Demanda-t-il de manière détournée.

« Oh, ils ne vont plus tarder. Ils sont dans le jardin avec Hermione. » Répondit Cassandra.

A peine ces paroles prononcées, que Drago vit arriver en courant Nate, suivi de Heather Zabini, d'Albus Potter et de Lily Potter. Les petits garnements riaient aux éclats, en se chamaillant. Lorsque Nate remarqua son père, il se rua sur lui, et s'agrippa à sa jambe.

« Pa', Albus veut nous manger ! »

Albus, âgé de 12 ans à peine, fit un clin d'œil à Drago.

« Ah bon ? Par Salazard, filez vite alors ! » Répliqua-t-il, entrant dans le jeu des enfants.

La troupe joyeuse partit d'un même mouvement vers le jardin, sous les yeux attendris de Ginny et Astoria.

« Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy finirait aussi bon père ? » Affirma Pansy, un sourcil relevé, en fixant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Drago se retint de lui tirer la langue de manière puérile, et fut distrait par l'arrivée soudaine d'Hermione. Elle était essoufflée, et avait les joues rouges. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, et elle portait une robe à fleur. Une robe que Drago reconnut parfaitement, puisque qu'elle avait été crée par sa société.

« Ces enfants finiront par me tuer… » Commença-telle. « Drago ! Bonjour. »

Elle tortilla ses mains, et Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un silence gênant s'installa un instant entre les adultes, puis Anthony Goldstein fit son apparition. La mâchoire de Drago se crispa. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, de manière froide.

« Malefoy. » Salua-t-il.

« Goldstein, ravi de te revoir. »

« Moi de même. » Répondit-il, hypocrite, en passant son bras autour des hanches d'Hermione.

Drago détourna les yeux, et croisa le regard de Pansy, qui pinça les lèvres face à leurs comportements. Drago haussa les épaules, puis faillit perdre l'équilibre. Une masse épaisse s'était jetée sur son dos. Il se retourna, et vit James.

« Voilà enfin mon filleul préféré ! » S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux désordonnés de l'adolescent. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

James sourit.

« Merci, mais Drago, tu n'as qu'un filleul. Comment pourrais-je être ton préféré ? »

« Tu es à Serpentard, cela fait de toi mon préféré, sans aucun doute. »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard complice, sous les yeux d'un Harry résigné à l'idée que son fils aîné soit un vrai Serpentard dans l'âme.

« Je vais être jalouse, dans ce cas là. »

Une main se glissa autour du bras de Drago, et il reconnut sa fille. Eléa était aussi brune que sa mère, mais ses cheveux étaient raides comme des baguettes. Elle avait hérité de la beauté froide des Malefoy, qui en impressionnait plus d'un. Drago lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux identiques d'Eléa. Un gris océan sans fin.

« Toi aussi, tu es un véritable petit serpent. » Chuchota Drago à l'oreille de sa fille. « Et tu es ma favorite. »

Eléa pouffa de rire, les yeux pétillants. Elle était une vraie fille à papa, et elle ne le cachait pas.

« D'ailleurs… » Continua-t-il plus sérieux. « Tu es encore partie tôt ce matin. Chez Jared. Aurais-tu oublié notre petite conversation de la semaine dernière sur le fait que tu devais me demander la permission avant de sortir de la maison ? »

Eléa se trémoussa sur place, mais elle fut sauvée par le gong. Jared venait d'arriver à leurs côtés.

« C'est ma faute, Drago. Je l'ai forcé à venir pour … force majeur. »

« Hum, hum. Force majeur ? »

Drago prit un air suspicieux, qui effraya un instant le fils de Pansy et Ron. Mais ce dernier reprit rapidement contenance. Drago soupira.

« Ca passe pour cette fois. Mais encore un coup de ce genre, et je t'enferme à double tour. Compris ? »

Drago devina qu'Eléanora se retenait de rire, et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête à la place. Drago fit semblant de croire que sa fille suivrait ses recommandations, et s'assit autour de la table. Il se retrouva, comme par hasard, en face d'Hermione. Tous deux évitèrent de se regarder.

L'ensemble des enfants prirent place en bout de table, laissant les adultes entre eux. Ginny fit apparaître les plats, et tous la félicitèrent. Drago attrapa sa coupe de champagne et leva son verre.

« Je voudrais dédier ce toast au Potter le plus roublard de cette famille. James, tu commences à peine ta vie, alors j'espère qu'elle sera remplie de joie. En attendant de le savoir, tu as intérêt à être nommer attrapeur de Serpentard, parce qu'avec le cadeau que je vais t'offrir, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas l'être ! »

Drago attrapa sa baguette, et fit apparaître un paquet cadeau devant James. Les yeux émerveillés, il le déchira rapidement, et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant le nouveau balai qui venait à peine de sortir, le Nimbus 8000. Drago sourit en voyant l'air ahuri de son filleul.

« Waouh ! Merci Drago. C'est un super cadeau. Est-ce qu'on peut aller l'essayer ? »

James regarda sa mère, et Ginny finit par accepter face aux yeux implorants de son fils. Tous les enfants se levèrent et se ruèrent dans le jardin. Seul Nate se retourna.

« Dis Papa, tu m'achèteras le même que James ? »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'Hermione le fit à sa place.

« Hors de question ! Tu es trop jeune. »

Nate fit la moue, mais ne contesta pas plus que ça la décision de sa mère. Il fila rejoindre les autres. Drago fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard noir à Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il ait un balai ? A son âge, je … »

« Peut être qu'à ton âge, tu avais dix balais, mais je ne veux surement pas éduquer mon fils de cette manière. »

« Tu oublies trop souvent que c'est _notre_ fils, Hermione, et que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire. » Répliqua-t-il acerbe. « Je ne dis pas que nous devons faire comme mes parents, mais s'il aime le quidditch, pourquoi lui refuser d'en faire ? »

« _Tu_ aimes le quidditch. Cela ne veut pas dire que Nathaniel aussi. Il n'est pas toi, Drago. »

« Hermione a raison… » Commença Anthony.

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette conversation, Goldstein ! » Coupa Drago, en colère. « Nate n'est pas encore ton fils, à ce que je sache. »

« Bien ! » Assena Ginny, pour calmer le jeu. « Qui veut reprendre de la salade ? »

Drago inspira un grand bol d'air, puis tendit son assiette à Ginny. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour se disputer avec Hermione ou Goldstein.

« Je veux bien Gin, s'il te plait. »

« Moi aussi. » Quémanda Ron, sous les yeux rieurs de l'assemblée. « Quoi ? »

« Rien chéri ». Répondit Pansy en lui prenant la main. « Tu es juste si prévisible. »

Ron grogna, mais finit par sourire à Pansy. Hermione, quant à elle, se plongea dans son plat, regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Drago, évidemment.

« Alors, qui va avoir enfin le courage de boycotter la soirée de demain soir ? » S'exclama Blaise, bout en train.

Astoria lui tapa le dos de la main, comme pour le fâcher d'être si insolent, même à 35 ans. Demain était encore une de ces « grandes occasions » à laquelle Drago, comme le reste de ses amis, devait assister. L'anniversaire de la mort de Lord Voldemort était un sujet de festivité, c'était bien connu. Drago soupira intérieurement, à l'idée de passer toute la soirée avec des personnes seulement intéressées par son argent, sa renommée ou son physique affriolant. De la joie en perspective.

« Tout le monde va y aller, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde va faire son petit discours préparé qui ne veut absolument rien dire, et nous allons passer la soirée à boire pour oublier pourquoi nous porterons des belles robes, répliqua Pansy, sarcastique. »

« En parlant de belles robes. » Intervint Blaise. « Tu dois passer prendre la tienne, Hermione. Hamilton l'a terminé. Et il faudra aussi que je te parle de certaines choses à propos de lui. Plus tard, en privé. »

Hermione mordilla ses lèvres roses, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelque chose, et finit par acquiescer.

« Très bien. Je passerai te voir demain. Tu seras dans les studios ? » Demanda-t-elle à Astoria.

« Oui, il faut que je fasse un shooting pour la collection de maillot de bain. Hamilton s'est encore lâché sur les décolletés. » Soupira-t-elle, en passant sa main dans sa sublime chevelure blonde.

Hermione sourit, puis porta sa coupe à sa bouche. Goldstein posa sa main sur sa cuisse dans un geste possessif, et la jeune femme fit de même. Drago détourna de nouveau le regard, écœuré par toutes ces manifestations de mièvreries.

Il suivit des yeux son filleul qui volait et faisait des pirouettes avec son nouveau cadeau, et cette vision l'apaisa un instant. Il vit Eléa, le nez vers le ciel, suivre le fils Potter. De là où il était, il pouvait déjà déceler des éclats d'admiration et de désir dans les yeux de sa fille. Drago sourit, et devina la romance qui naissait peu à peu entre les deux adolescents.

Il croisa ensuite les yeux d'Hermione. Il pensa avec amertume que cela faisait bien longtemps que la femme assise en face de lui ne le regardait plus ainsi. Pas de passion, ni d'amour. Juste de la colère, de la déception, et de la rancœur.

Sa jeunesse était bien la seule chose qu'il regrettait, car il avait encore, à l'époque, la femme qu'il avait aimé à ses côtés. Mais pour le moment, il décida de mettre ses pensées peu réjouissantes dans un coin de son esprit, et finit d'un trait sa coupe de champagne. L'alcool avait parfois des vertus insoupçonnées.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Eléanora Malefoy était ce que l'on pouvait appeler « une belle fille ». Outre cette beauté étincelante, elle possédait un caractère digne d'un boa constrictor, et elle en était fière. Même si cette personnalité lui jouait souvent des tours, comme à cet instant précis.

Alors qu'elle regardait James voler dans le ciel anglais avec son Nimbus 8000 flambant neuf, l'un de ses plus gros défauts ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le pas sur tout le reste : la jalousie. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait son père – ce père qu'elle admirait tant – en train d'avoir une conversation peu civilisée avec sa mère et Anthony Goldstein.

Le simple fait de penser à Anthony la faisait frissonner. Elle était jalouse de cet homme. Pas pour ce qu'il était en lui-même, mais plutôt pour le statut qu'il avait auprès d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant, il était intelligent, gentil, et avenant. Mais Eléa avait toujours eu la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à prendre la place de son père. Et ça, c'était une chose inimaginable pour elle.

Eléa croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, et afficha une mine renfrognée. Elle savait que, malgré la séparation de ses parents, Drago serait toujours son père, et qu'Anthony ne changerait pas cet état de droit. Cependant, sa raison lui faisait gravement défaut en la matière.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se change les idées, et quoi de mieux que de regarder ses deux meilleurs amis, Jared Weasley et James Potter, en train de faire les imbéciles sur des balais ? Les deux garçons décidèrent enfin d'atterrir sur la terre ferme, et arrivèrent en courant au près d'elle, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants.

« Il faut vraiment que tu l'essayes ! » Lui dit alors James, enthousiaste comme un gamin de cinq ans le jour de Noël. « Ton père est un Dieu, tu le sais ça ? »

Eléa pouffa.

« Mon père n'est pas un Dieu. Il est juste Serpentard, comme nous. Les Serpentards ont toujours les meilleures idées. C'est bien connu ! »

« Hé ! » S'indigna alors Jared. « Je vous rappelle que je suis à Griffondor, _moi_. C'est juste un petit détail, en passant. »

Eléa haussa les épaules, indifférente.

« Je suis certaine que le Choixpeau t'a envoyé chez les lions seulement parce que tu t'appelles Weasley, et que tu es roux. » Railla-t-elle.

Jared devint alors rouge pivoine, et James éclata de rire face à l'expression singulière de son cousin.

« Ne te moques pas, James Potter. » Assena Eléa en pointant son doigt contre la poitrine du concerné. « Tu as aussi du sang Weasley qui coule dans tes veines. Tu aurais pu être roux. »

« La fille Malefoy devrait se calmer. » Siffla-t-il en attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille. « On ne parle pas sur ce ton au fils d'Harry Potter. » Continua-t-il en imitant la voix de ces journalistes incompétents qui le comparaient toujours à son père.

Eléa lui écrasa le pied pour qu'il la lâche, prétextant qu'il lui faisait mal. En réalité, c'était plus parce qu'elle était gênée par ce contact furtif avec James. Ses hormones d'adolescente lui jouaient bien des tours, ces derniers temps.

Les trois jeunes finirent par s'assoir à même le sol, sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée du jardin. Eléa s'étala sans aucune grâce et ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse du soleil estival.

« Alors Eléa, pas trop inquiète ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris la question de Jared.

« De la confrontation annuelle Granger-Malefoy. » Précisa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tes parents se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre. »

Eléa soupira, et referma ses paupières.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'immisce plus dans la relation de mes parents. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Ils sont vraiment trop bizarres, de toute manière. Je ne préfère pas y plonger le nez. »

« Menteuse ! » Répliqua James. « Tu ne fais que ça : espionner les faits et gestes d'Anthony, ou compter le nombre de femmes que Drago fréquente. »

Elle gémit et grimaça.

« Pourrait-on, s'il vous plaît, ne pas parler des relations amoureuses de mes parents ? Ca me donne envie de vomir, honnêtement. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ? »

Jared et James échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Cela nous concerne dès qu'on voit que cela t'affecte, c'est tout Eléa. »

« Je me fiche complètement de ce que font mes parents ! » Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

James releva un de ses sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Si tu le dis… » Répondit-il, réticent à ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet.

Eléa fut alors soulagée de voir que Jared engageait la conversation sur un thème plus trivial : la soirée pompeuse de demain sur la fin de Voldemort. Elle avait hâte d'y être. Avec un peu de chance, elle y verrait de charmants jeunes hommes qui l'inviteraient à danser. Et ça, c'était une distraction parfaite pour oublier le désastre de sa vie familiale.

* * *

**So ? Je vous attend sur ce premier chapitre :). Ça prend deux secondes pour laisser son avis, alors please, faites un effort ;).**

**A très bientot, et merci **


	2. Chapter 2

** Bonjour à tous ... C'est les vacances ! Et pour les étudiants comme moi qui n'ont pas eu de week end complets depuis 6 semaines, c'est THE libération. Et autant bien commencé Toussaint avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages d'encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir. (spécial dédicace aux anonymes, vous êtes supers !)**

**Mais trêve de divagations, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 2... **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_« La sorcellerie est la maîtresse de l'apparence. » - _Marie-Madeleine Davy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La chaîne Hi Fi déversait des notes de musiques dans l'appartement d'Hermione Granger, et rendait l'ambiance tout de suite plus chaleureuse. Lorsque les yeux marron de la jeune femme se fixèrent par hasard sur la pendule de son salon, elle jura et fila en courant dans sa chambre. 15h30. Elle était diaboliquement en retard à son rendez-vous avec Ginny et Pansy. Par le caleçon de Merlin, elle finirait par perdre la tête.

Hermione enfila ses talons compensés et ajusta sa jupe plissée bleu marine. Elle s'observa un instant dans son miroir en pied, et mordilla ses lèvres rouges. Des petites rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, signe qu'elle avait trop souri ou ri pendant les trente six dernières années. ElleHhhhhh caressa ses joues, puis secoua sa longue chevelure. Cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais voulus couper trop court, comme si elle cherchait à ressembler à un lion indomptable et mystérieux.

Une silhouette apparut alors dans son champ de vision, et Hermione sourit instinctivement. Deux bras fermes entourèrent sa taille par derrière, et la sorcière croisa les yeux d'Anthony Goldstein à travers la glace. Ses cheveux clairs contrastaient avec sa propre couleur naturelle. Son air charmeur fit augmenter le rythme des battements de son cœur. Il se pencha vers elle, et embrassa la naissance de son cou, tendre. Taquin, il glissa sa langue sur sa peau, faisant naître des papillons dans son ventre.

« Anthony, arrêtes ! » Demanda-t-elle en riant. « Tu me chatouilles. »

Il grogna, et continua l'exploration de sa peau hâlée.

« Non, sérieusement. » Reprit-elle. « Je dois aller voir Pansy et Ginny. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle en soupirant, et alla s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Hermione rajusta son chemisier, attrapa son sac, et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne. Anthony suivait chacun de ses mouvements, comme à son habitude. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu me rejoins au Ministère, ce soir ? »

Hermione releva les yeux de son sac, et hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est à 20h30, il me semble. »

« Comme chaque année. » Répondit-il. J »'espère que cela sera moins ennuyeux que l'année dernière. Mais bon, il y a peu d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione souleva un de ses sourcils, prenant un air malicieux. Elle s'approcha d'Anthony, et posa sa main sur son torse.

« Tu te moques de moi… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Tu adores ce genre de soirée. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Je te connais par cœur. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui.

« Rectification ma chère : je n'aime pas le sujet de cette soirée. Fêter la mort de Voldemort ? Franchement, il y a plus divertissant. Mais tu as raison sur un point j'adore entendre les commérages qui circulent de table en table. _Ca_, c'est très distrayant. »

Hermione pouffa, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, puis fila à travers le couloir de leur appartement commun.

« A ce soir ! » Cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle avait déjà presque passé la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, le soleil l'éblouit un court instant, avant qu'elle ne glisse ses lunettes devant ses yeux. Hermione s'arrêta sur le trottoir, puis transplana devant l'Hôpital Saint Mangouste. Pansy et Ginny étaient toutes deux médicomages. Carrière peu surprenante pour Ginny, qui était très douée en relation humaine. Cependant, en ce qui concernait Pansy, qui était plutôt du genre salons de thé et rumeurs aristocratiques, le choix de ce métier était plus étonnant. « Le goût de l'adrénaline », disait-elle pour se justifier.

Hermione franchit les portes en verre de l'établissement, et l'odeur habituelle de désinfectant lui chatouilla le nez. Elle allait tellement souvent – et depuis des années - voir ses deux amies qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de demander un badge à l'accueil. Elle était connue par la plupart des salariés. Les infirmières la saluèrent, puis elle trotta vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton « Médicomagie Intensive », et l'escalator se mit doucement en marche.

Elle tapota nerveusement son sac, tic qu'elle avait prit depuis quelques années déjà. Il était clair que vieillir ne l'avait pas apaisé, comme disait la plupart des dictons moldus. Au contraire, Hermione était beaucoup plus inquiète au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'âge. Inquiète pour ses enfants, pour son boulot d'auror, pour ses parents, pour ses amis … Bref, elle passait plus de temps à penser aux autres qu'à elle-même.

Une sonnerie résonna dans l'ascenseur, signe qu'elle était arrivée au bon étage. Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir blanc, en essayant de ne pas gêner les médicomages qui courraient dans tous les sens. En effet, le département « Médicomagie Intensive » était de loin le plus rythmée et morbide de l'hôpital. Hermione grimaça en voyant un jeune homme en blouse blanche couvert de sang la dépasser, et se plaqua contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle était habituée à voir du sang. La guerre contre Voldemort avait été macabre, et son métier de chasseuse de criminelle n'était pas toujours rose – plutôt rouge d'ailleurs. Mais la médecine … Non, c'était trop pour elle.

Hermione se mit à presque à courir vers le bureau de ses amies, et un sentiment de pur soulagement s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce confinée. Elle vit Ginny assise sur son fauteuil noir, Pansy penchée par-dessus son épaule. Elles semblaient regarder des scans. Hermione se gratta la gorge. Pansy releva la tête, et sourit en la voyant sur le pied de la porte.

« Salut Mlle Granger. Alors, on est en retard à ce que je vois ? » Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

Hermione s'avança pour l'enlacer, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny.

« Oui, je suis désolée, il y avait Anthony qui trainait à la maison alors, … »

Pansy leva la main et plaça sa paume devant elle.

« Stop ! Nous ne voulons pas avoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec Anthony Goldstein. » Coupa la Serpentarde.

Hermione rougit violemment.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Il avait sa pause en même temps que moi, alors nous sommes rentrés ensemble. Et puis … ca ne te gênait pas quand je parlais des ébats que j'avais avec Drago, avant… » Reprit-elle, à moitié vexée.

Ginny souffla, tandis que Pansy attrapait les épaules d'Hermione.

« Peut être, mais Drago est mon meilleur ami. Et cet Anthony m'insupporte. CQFD, Hermione. »

« Les filles… » Intervint alors Ginny, un air fatigué sur le visage. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Tout le monde sait que Pansy n'aime pas Anthony. Personnellement, je le trouve charmant, alors essayes d'être objective, Pans'. »

Hermione arbora un sourire vainqueur, et Pansy grogna, de mauvaise foi. Cette dernière croisa les bras, et releva le menton. L'attitude de son amie amusa Hermione. Pansy Parkinson demeurerait toujours fidèle à elle-même.

« Très bien. » Admit-elle finalement. « Changeons de sujet. Par exemple, quand est-ce que toi, Harry et Ron allaient prendre des vacances ? Parce que j'ai prévu d'organiser un voyage d'une semaine. Et il faut absolument que votre boss tyrannique vous donne des jours de congés. On pourrait même partir tous ensemble ! » S'enthousiasma Pansy.

Hermione, plus réticente, grimaça. Elle s'imaginait déjà la scène. Etre avec les Potter, les Weasley, les Zabini et les Nott ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement. C'était plutôt la partie « Malefoy » qui l'angoissait. Anthony, Drago –sûrement accompagné de sa compagne du moment – et elle ensemble pendant une semaine ? Non, tout bonnement _inenvisageable_.

« Tu sais… » Commença Hermione, réfléchissant à une excuse potable pour décliner cette proposition. « Il y a une recrue d'essence des crimes en ce moment. Ca m'étonnerait qu'Harry ou Ron aient des vacances supplémentaires. Et puis, j'ai déjà pris les miennes pour début août. »

Pansy haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

« Tant pis. Ce sera pour les prochaines vacances d'hiver. D'ici là, aurez vous coffré assez de méchants pour arriver à votre objectif ? » Questionna-t-elle, railleuse.

« Les filles, les filles, les filles … La seule chose dont nous devons nous préoccuper aujourd'hui, c'est la manière dont nous allons nous habiller ce soir. » Coupa Ginny en se levant de son siège.

« Par Merlin ! »

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Décidemment, elle était perturbée en ce moment. Et elle avait une idée très précise sur la raison de ses troubles à répétition. Sans jamais se l'avouer, évidemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Ginny, soudainement inquiète.

Hermione ferma ses paupières et jura intérieurement.

« Je devais passer à M&Z chercher ma robe de soirée. Ca m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Blaise et Astoria vont me tuer. » Gémit-elle.

Ginny pouffa, et remit une de ses mèches rousses derrières ses oreilles. Des magnifiques perles de culture y étaient accrochées, perles qu'Hermione avait achetées à la jeune fille pour son anniversaire, l'an dernier. Les yeux bleus délavés de Ginny pétillaient, et Hermione, pendant ce temps, sentait le stress augmenter en elle. Elle était mal. _Très_ mal. La colère des Zabini était redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements.

« Et bien ! » S'exclama Ginny, la sortant de ses pensées. « Que fais-tu encore ici ? Dépêches toi de filer au bureau de Blaise ! »

Hermione ne se le refit pas redire deux fois, et repartit par là où elle était arrivée. Elle entendit Ginny lui crier un « Bonne Chance », et Pansy lui dire « J'espère que tu seras encore vivante. Si on ne te voit pas ce soir, c'est que Blaise t'a tuée ».

Oui, elle avait des amies absolument charmantes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaise faisait les cents pas depuis bientôt trente minutes. Exaspéré, il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. Quarante minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Hermione de l'être, mais il fallait croire que tout changeait.

Autre chose qui avait évolué. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que l'amour que se portaient mutuellement Drago et Hermione se transformerait peu à peu en une haine savamment maîtrisée. Certes, les deux adultes étaient plus matures qu'au temps de leur prime adolescence, mais leurs relations avaient fait un bond en arrière impressionnant.

Blaise soupira, et se versa un fond de Martini dans un verre en Crystal. Il était presque 17h, et il roulait déjà à l'alcool. Inquiétant. Heureusement que sa femme ne le voyait pas. Voilà une chose dans sa vie qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire et qui lui donnait envie de boire : préserver le bonheur de Drago, protéger Hermione des affres de la passion. Après tout, c'était peut être le destin. Peut être que l'amour Granger-Malefoy était contre-nature.

Le sorcier desserra légèrement sa cravate verte, comme pour évacuer physiquement la pression qui le tenait éveiller depuis la veille, et continua à attendre. Patiemment. Alors qu'il allait pousser un nouveau soupir, le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Pressé, il se jeta sur la boite noire pour s'en emparer.

« Mr Zabini. » Entendit-il, reconnaissant sa secrétaire Katherine. « Mlle Hermione Granger vient d'arriver. Je vous l'envoie directement ? »

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr ! Et contactez Hamilton. Dîtes lui de nous rejoindre. »

« Mais Mr Hamilton est avec Mr Malefoy, aujourd'hui, et … »

« Et bien dérangez le ! Ecoutez, Mlle Granger vient pour essayer une robe pour le cocktail de ce soir. Elle doit être parfaite, et c'est impossible si le couturier est absent lors de l'essayage. »

« Oui, je comprends bien, mais … »

« Vous comprenez ? Parfait, alors agissez maintenant. »

Blaise raccrocha, encore plus énervé qu'auparavant. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et le fit tourner afin de pouvoir contempler à loisir le ciel de Londres grâce aux immenses fenêtres de son bureau. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore une fois été désagréable avec sa secrétaire. Cette dernière allait finir par le haïr, s'il continuait de la traiter de la sorte. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et ferma les paupières.

Le loquet de la porte grinça soudainement, mais Blaise ne se retourna pas, connaissant déjà l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il croisa ses doigts sur son ventre, et attendit. La personne se gratta la gorge, comme pour indiquer sa présence.

« Oui Hermione, je sais que c'est toi. Et je suis juste légèrement furieux contre toi. »

Blaise fit enfin face à la jeune sorcière, qui avait l'air d'une écolière prise en faute en train de faire une bêtise. Il se retint de sourire, et décida de la faire mariner encore un peu, en bon serpent qu'il était. Il faut dire qu'il avait été à la bonne école …

« Tu sais que cela fait presque une heure que je t'attends ici, dans mon bureau, alors que je devrais déjà être rentré chez moi pour voir ma fille et ma femme ? Et aussi pour me préparer pour ce soir, accessoirement. Et qu'Hamilton est désormais indisponible puisqu'il s'occupe en ce moment du costume de ton cher ex-mari. »

Hermione rougit de plus belle face aux reproches de son ami. Elle était craquante. Mais Blaise savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses. S'il continuait à lui parler de la sorte, elle finirait par s'énerver, et tout l'étage serait attiré par ses cris de colère. A éviter.

Il reprit donc plus calmement pour apaiser la lionne debout en face de lui.

« Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que c'est une période plutôt … éprouvante pour toi en ce moment. »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, mais Blaise ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre. Il s'était déjà levé et lui tendait un cintre au bout duquel pendait une poche en plastique transparente. Hermione resta un instant les bras ballants, puis finit par l'attraper avec lassitude. Blaise ricana intérieurement.

« Allez, un petit effort ! Enfiles moi cette robe pour voir si tu vas illuminer ce cocktail qui s'annonce morose et rébarbatif. »

Il lui adressa un sourire faussement aguicheur, et Hermione finit par passer derrière le paravent installée pour l'occasion dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Tu es vraiment exaspérant, lui dit-elle tout en posant ses vêtements sur le haut du paravent.

Blaise rit.

_ Je sais, Astoria me le dit tous les jours.

_ Elle a bien du mérite pour te supporter depuis si longtemps ! Tu es incorrigible.

Hermione finit par sortir de sa cachette, et Blaise siffla en la voyant. _Parfait_. Elle était parfaite. Tel un professionnel, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, appréciant le tissu qui épousait ses courbes de femme mûre. La robe était noire, d'une forme toute simple, si ce n'est que le haut était recouvert de dentelle. Il n'y avait pas de bretelles, et seule la poitrine d'Hermione retenait la robe. Blaise frotta son menton, signe de réflexion chez lui.

_ Elle te va très bien, mais on va quand même attendre l'arrivée d'Hamilton. Je pense qu'il faudrait la resserrer un peu au niveau de la poitrine. Tu en dis quoi ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, trop plongée dans la contemplation de sa tenue à travers le miroir.

_ Hermione ?

Blaise commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et fut surpris de voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

_ Je … Je … Oui, tu as raison, finit-elle par murmurer dans le vague.

Blaise soupira.

_ Tu vas bien ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

_ Non, Répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

_Trop_ rapidement pour être sincère.

_ Enfin, reprit-elle, hésitante. Je … me sens bizarre en ce moment. Je suis constamment distraite et émotive … Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive.

_ Moi, je le sais.

Hermione tourna ma tête vers lui, faisant craquer les os de son cou. Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle et caressa sa joue, comme un père l'aurait fait.

_ On est le 16 juillet, Hermione. Le 16 juillet. Ca ne te rappelle donc rien ?

Hermione baissa la tête, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Blaise se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était vraiment trop orgueilleuse.

_ Je vais te le dire, murmura-t-il. Parce que chaque année, depuis quatre ans, c'est la même rengaine. Et franchement, ça me fatigue de te voir dans cet état. Tu as signé les papiers du divorce un 18 juillet. Et nous sommes le 16. Voilà ce qui te perturbe, Hermione. Ne fais pas semblant de faire celle que cela n'atteint pas. Car je te connais trop. D'accord ?

Blaise la vit frissonner, et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues devenues pâles par le chagrin. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est juste que … Pleins de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface, confia-t-elle dans un souffle. Et c'est douloureux. J'aimerais juste oublier ce mariage, ce divorce. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait immature. Tu comprends ?

_ Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier avec moi. Tu as le droit d'être triste. Un divorce n'est jamais une période facile. Et même si cela fait quatre ans … Tu as le droit de souffrir encore.

Hermione renifla, et pendant un instant, Blaise maudit Drago Malefoy. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, aussi. Et pour avoir détruit ses illusions.

Puis il se rappela que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était aussi fautive que Drago dans cette histoire. Finalement, Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux des imbéciles. Alors il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle, espérant chasser les démons de son passé qui hantaient toujours son présent. Pour le plus grand malheur de Blaise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nate s'amusait à poser ses pieds sur chaque dalle qui jonchait le sol, sous le regard amusé de Drago. A ce rythme là, ils en avaient pour une heure, le temps d'arriver devant l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Il observait la mine concentrée de son fils, et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il pouvait très bien le laisser s'amuser sur l'allée. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose dans l'enceinte du parc.

_ Nate, l'appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le petit garçon releva la tête, et observa la carrure impressionnante de son père, à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Je vais rentrer au Manoir. Tu ne tardes pas trop dans le jardin, d'accord ? Sinon, je te prive de tes céréales en forme d'hippogriffes.

Face à cette menace plus que terrifiante pour lui, Nate s'empressa d'hocher la tête. Après tout, c'était ses céréales préférées, et Drago en avait bien conscience. Ce genre de chantage fonctionnait toujours avec son fils.

Drago se retourna et accéléra le pas vers le Manoir familial, tout en écoutant le babillage incessant de Nate. Ce fond sonore le rassurait quelque peu, et lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul. Pas encore. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, et n'attendit pas de réponse pour se permettre d'entrer. Il était chez ses parents – donc chez lui si l'on suivait le résonnement de son esprit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, puis s'enfonça dans la demeure.

L'ambiance sombre du Manoir lui sauta au visage, et il retrouva avec délectation les pièces de son enfance. Déjà trois semaines qu'il n'était pas venue ici, mais qu'importe, l'endroit n'avait pas tellement changé. Drago épousseta la veste de son costume noire taillée sur mesure, et s'avança tel un paon dans le couloir, ses chaussures vernies claquant sur le parquet.

Il entra sans cérémonie dans le petit salon bleu, quasiment certain d'y trouver sa mère en train de lire les derniers ragots de l'aristocratie sorcière. Et il ne se trompa pas. Narcissa Malefoy était assise, droite comme un i, sur le fauteuil en cuir noir près de la cheminée. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son fils unique. Drago sourit, et contempla un instant sa présence altière. Elle avait son habituelle robe verte qui lui donnait dix ans de moins, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchement détachés sur ses épaules fines.

_ Mère, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Narcissa releva les yeux, un air perdu sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle eut analysé la situation, un large sourire illumina son visage angélique. Elle posa son magasine sur la table de salon, et se mit sur ses deux pieds avec sa grâce éternelle.

_ Mon chéri, s'exclama-t-elle, telle la mère poule qu'elle était restée.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et caressa sa joue droite. Drago lui sourit en baissant les yeux vers elle. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête, malgré ses talons.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'ais pas venu, ni les enfants … D'ailleurs, où est Nate ?

Drago vit les sourcils de sa mère se plisser d'inquiétude, et il s'empressa de la rassurer.

_ Il joue dans le parc. A croire qu'il ne sait pas rester en place plus de cinq minutes, soupira-t-il.

Narcissa gloussa, avant de se rassoir sur son fauteuil, tandis que Drago faisait de même.

_ Cela me rappelle beaucoup quelqu'un … Tu étais pareil à son âge. Une vraie tornade.

Drago sourit face à l'air nostalgique de sa mère. Elle était certainement une des femmes de sa vie.

_ Où est Père, demanda-t-il en se servait un verre d'alcool.

Narcissa jeta la main en l'air, dans un signe d'exaspération.

_ Au Ministère, comme toujours, s'écria-t-elle. Je lui avais pourtant rappelé que tu passais déposer Nate ce soir, mais tu connais ton père … Dès qu'il flaire une affaire intéressante, il ne peut s'empêcher de fouiner les choses jusqu'à la moelle.

Drago se retint de ricaner … puisqu'il était exactement comme ça à son boulot. De toute manière, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir Lucius. Une ambiance gênée persistait entre eux depuis la guerre, malgré le temps et les changements. Les deux Malefoy avaient parfois du mal à oublier qu'ils avaient été, le temps de quelques mois, dans des camps opposés. Voldemort contre Potter … Drago avait rapidement fait son choix pour la seconde proposition. Pas son père.

_ J'espère que Nate ne te fatiguera pas trop.

_ Mais non, voyons ! J'adore le garder. Et il adore venir ici, tu le sais bien.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Il aime être ici parce que tu lui passes tous ses caprices. La dernière fois qu'il est resté dormir plus de trois jours, il s'est pris pour un petit roi pendant deux semaines.

_ Drago, gronda-t-elle. Je t'en prie, tu exagères toujours. Et puis, Nate est tellement adorable, qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser. D'ailleurs, comment va Eléanora ? Elle est passée me voir la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose…

Drago pouffa en voyant l'air suspicieux de sa mère.

_ Elle te prépare une fête surprise pour ton anniversaire, avoua-t-il, amusé.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, puis une adorable teinte rouge colora ses joues.

_ Cette enfant est tellement prévenante, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ? Elle ne rate jamais une occasion pour venir au Manoir, d'ordinaire.

_ Elle devait se préparer avec Hermione pour le Gala de ce soir. Enfin, je pense surtout que leurs conversations mères-filles leurs manquaient à toutes les deux. Eléa aurait très bien pu s'apprêter chez moi.

_ C'est normal, mon chéri. Elle a besoin de voir sa mère. Au faite, comment va Hermione, demanda-t-elle alors, un air faussement innocent dans les yeux.

Drago se retint de soupirer. A chaque fois, Narcissa lui posait la question. Comme si elle espérait encore que son fils prodige revienne avec la fille parfaite. Car sa mère adorait Hermione, c'était de notoriété publique.

_ Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il vaguement. Je suppose.

_ Elle est toujours avec Anthony ?

_ Oui, bougonna-t-il, ne pouvant cacher l'amertume qu'il éprouvait envers Goldstein. Je crois qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble le mois dernier.

Drago vit Narcissa se figer sous l'annonce de son fils. Comme si elle réalisait _enfin_ qu'Hermione et lui se détestaient cordialement, désormais.

_ Et bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour elle, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer, essayant de dissimuler son étonnement et sa déception. Les enfants l'ont bien pris ?

Drago releva les épaules, nonchalant.

_ Oui, Nate et Eléa l'aime bien.

_ Tant mieux. C'est le plus important. Qu'ils se sentent bien, je veux dire, précisa Narcissa en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne put répondre car une fusée blonde entra dans la pièce en faisant un bouquant incroyable.

_ Grand-Mèèèèèèèèère, hurla Nate en se jetant sur les genoux de Narcissa, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour Trésor !

Narcissa embrassa la joue de son petit fils, dont le sourire était éclatant de candeur.

_ Comment vas-tu, petite fripouille, demanda-t-elle en essayant d'aplanir les cheveux blonds du petit garçon.

_ Trop bien ! Tu as fait des pâtes à la carbonara ? Questionna Nate avec avidité, les yeux pleins d'espoirs et d'attentes.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, et put y lire une pointe de tendresse dans ses yeux gris. Ce dernier avait tellement changé, pour son plus grand plaisir. Grâce à Eléa, Nate, mais surtout Hermione. Elle bénirait cette femme durant tout le reste de sa vie.

_ Oui, répondit-elle. Comme tu les aimes.

Nate poussa un cri de joie, avant de filer vers la cuisine.

_ Nate, l'apostropha son père. Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Le petit garçon se rapprocha de Drago, plaqua un baiser sur sa joue, et fila de nouveau. Drago soupira.

_ Il préfère apparemment ta cuisine à moi, ironisa-t-il en se levant à son tour. Bon, il faut que je file, il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard à ce Gala adoré.

_ Avec qui y vas-tu, interpella alors Narcissa, curieuse et inquiète.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à la curiosité maladive de sa mère.

_ J'y vais avec Carina, se contenta-t-il de répondre, espérant qu'elle ne rebondirait pas sur le sujet, mais c'était mal la connaître.

_ Carina … Comme Carina Campbell, la fille du Ministre de la Magie américain ?

_ Oui, Maman. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas que je la fréquente depuis quelque temps. Tu as dû lire la page 6 de la Gazette, comme tous les sorciers anglais de cette foutue planète.

_ Surveilles ton langage tant que tu es sous mon toit, gronda-t-elle, les yeux soudain noirs. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué de la sorte, et tu agis comme un sauvage seulement pour m'exaspérer.

Drago soupira de frustration. Il était temps qu'il parte, avant que cette conversation ne dégénère. Les femmes Malefoy avait le sang chaud, c'était bien connu.

_ Désolée, murmura-t-il. Je suis juste fatigué ces derniers temps.

Il se pencha vers Narcissa et embrassa son font. Elle lui attrapa la main, et la serra doucement en lui souriant.

_ Tu es peut être un imbécile la plupart du temps, mais tu es mon fils. Alors je te pardonne.

Drago ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête. Il fila en direction de la porte, et regarda sa montre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui.

Alors qu'il passait les portes du Manoir et que le soleil l'aveugla un court instant, son téléphone portable sonna. Il sortit l'engin de sa veste de costume, et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il décrocha rapidement.

« Oui, Chérie … Oui j'arrive. Je viens de déposer Nate chez mes parents. Je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes … Oui, moi aussi … Oui. A tout de suite. »

Les femmes étaient tellement prévisibles, d'ordinaire. Mais cette Carina Campbell était particulière. Et il adorait ça.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le brouhaha ambiant était presque supportable. Les robes longues frôlaient le sol avec élégance, tandis que des sourires figés et crispés se voyaient sur tous les visages. Hermione porta à sa bouche sa coupe de champagne, avec distraction. Elle détestait ce genre de soirée mondaine, où les sorciers se fichaient pas mal de célébrer la fin de la guerre, tant qu'ils apparaissaient le lendemain matin dans « It Sorcier », le magasine people de la sorcellerie.

Elle remarqua avec déception que la plupart des sorciers présents étaient soit Sangs Purs, soit Sang Mêlés. Rare étaient les Nés-Moldue, comme elle, qui avaient su se faire une place dans le beau monde. Ainsi, malgré la fin des Mangemorts, la suprématie des grandes familles de sorciers était encore à son paroxysme. Hermione l'avait bien compris : le pouvoir allait avec l'argent.

Hermione tourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'appelait, et sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut sa fille accourir vers elle. Eléanora était encore jeune, mais sa prestance était immense. Digne de son père. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon serré, tout comme sa mère, et la ressemblance entre les deux étaient frappante.

_ Alors, murmura Hermione dans l'oreille d'Eléa. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Eléa haussa les épaules, et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_ Ca va. Je m'occupe à faire la pique assiette avec James et Jared. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Harry et Ron ?

_ Harry et Ron n'ont pas encore fini de peaufiner leurs discours. Ils sont en retard, comme d'habitude, répondit Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Et j'attends Anthony. Il est passé chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre.

Eléa lui sourit. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Anthony arriva auprès d'elles, et enlaça la taille fine d'Hermione.

_ Salut Eléa. Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

_ Très bien, merci, répondit la concernée avec une politesse froide. Cela me fait du bien d'être un peu avec Papa pendant plus de deux jours.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre face à l'échange de paroles entre Eléa et Anthony. Sa fille adorait rappeler à Anthony qu'elle ne le considérerait jamais comme son beau père. Et qu'ainsi, elle préférait cent fois Drago à lui.

_ Bien, intervint-elle en voyant le teint d'Anthony devenir peu à peu blême. Tu nous excuseras Chérie, mais il faut absolument que nous allions parler à Lady Dordrecht.

Eléa fixa sa mère dans les yeux, et Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir Drago en face d'elle. Elle devait avoir perçu son secret, car toutes deux savaient que jamais elle n'irait parler à Lady Dordrecht, qui était en outre une ancienne conquête de Drago, bien avant qu'ils ne se marient.

_ D'accord, on se retrouve toute à l'heure, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser la joue d'Hermione et de faire un signe poli à Anthony.

Eléa fila se plonger dans la foule, adressant quelques mots aux personnes qu'elle connaissait. Lorsqu'Hermione ne put plus apercevoir sa silhouette, elle se tourna vers Anthony. Elle lui prit doucement la main, pour le sortir de ses pensées peu joyeuses.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Eléa, lui dit-elle. Elle s'y habituera.

_ Ca fait quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles, Hermione. Elle aurait dû s'y habituer depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je … Ce n'est pas grave.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il était vexé de n'avoir jamais su apprivoiser Eléa, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, par respect pour lui. Elle vit alors leur patron avancer dans leur direction. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler boulot ce soir, et encore moins avec le chef des Aurors.

_ Agent Goldstein, Agent Granger, salua respectueusement Rufus Scrimgeour.

_ Nous ne sommes plus au travail, ce soir. Je pense que vous pouvez oublier les « agents » et autre titres de ce genre, non ?

Scrimgeour resta interdit face à la réplique d'Hermione, puis finit par sourire, amusé.

_ Je vous reconnais bien là, Hermione. En parlant de boulot, j'aurais deux ou trois choses à vous dire sur votre dernière mission. Très réussie, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai quelques interrogations. Mais, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard peu amène d'Hermione, cela pourra attendre un autre soir, évidemment. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne Soirée.

Hermione soupira. Il était grand temps que Scrimgeour prenne sa retraite … et qu'Harry reprenne le flambeau. Seulement, elle ne se voyait pas avouer le fond de sa pensée à son patron. Pas encore.

_ Hermione, murmura alors Anthony en se penchant vers elle. Je dois aller voir le Directeur des Affaires Etrangères. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Il semblait inquiet de la laisser seule. Adorable.

_ Mais non. Je vais aller voir Pansy, Ginny et Astoria. File !

Anthony sourit et embrassa ses lèvres rapidement. Mais ce fut assez pour qu'un photographe les prenne en photo. Le flash les éblouit, et Hermione aborda une mine renfrognée. Plus jamais elle ne serait en paix. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le centre de la salle de réception, et chercha des yeux ses amies. Cependant, son regard s'arrêta sur le couple qui venait de faire son apparition. Elle plissa les yeux, et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle reconnut la femme pendue au bras de Drago. Et bien, il visait haut.

Carina Campbell, perchée sur des talons compensés immenses, adressa son plus beau sourire aux journalistes, alors que le couple phare de la soirée se faisait mitrailler. Hermione vit au ralentit Drago se pencher vers Carina, et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Mots qui firent rougir sa compagne du soir. Elle fut soudain happée par le regard anthracite de Drago. Tous deux se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle tourna la tête, et continua de rechercher ses amies.

Malheureusement, son cerveau ne voulait plus s'arrêter de tourner. _Carina Campbell_, sérieusement ? Hermione avait toujours été persuadée qu'il la fréquentait seulement pour passer le temps, comme il faisait d'ordinaire. Mais voilà plusieurs fois qu'il l'avait à son bras lors de soirées publiques. Se pourrait-il que leur relation soit _sérieuse_ ? Incroyable, impensable … et pourtant bien réel.

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour chasser de mauvaises ondes, et accéléra l'allure lorsqu'elle repéra le cercle où se trouvaient ses amies. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de plonger dans la cage aux lions.

_ Hermione, s'exclama Ginny en la voyant. Tu es enfin là. Mais tu arrives à un très mauvais moment, murmura-t-elle alors pour que seule son amie l'entende. Ces commères parlent de Drago.

Hermione jura intérieurement. Cette soirée était en train de virer au cauchemar. Mais il fallait qu'elle garde la face. Elle était une représentante des révolutionnaires de la guerre. Elle était une figure. Alors elle s'empressa de sauver les apparences. Elle plaqua un sourire faux sur ses lèvres, salua ses compagnes mondaines, et plongea dans cette conversation qu'elle aurait voulu fuir.

_ J'étais invitée à dîner chez Carina, l'autre soir, se vanta une jeune sorcière d'à peine vingt cinq ans. Elle m'a montrée les parures que lui avait offertes le Lord Malefoy. Absolument sublime, et très raffiné, tout comme lui. Carina a vraiment de la chance. On l'envierait presque.

L'assemblée féminine gloussa, à l'exception des amies de Drago, qui se contentèrent de sourire de manière crispée.

_ Oh, mais qui vois-je là, continua la sorcière. Hermione Granger en personne. Il faut dire que vous avez de l'expérience avec les Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se figea, incapable de répondre. Mais le pincement ferme de Pansy sur son avant bras lui fit reprendre contenance. Un tas de vipères l'entouraient. De vrais serpents entrainés à mordre là où cela faisait le plus mal.

_ Certainement. Je vois que vous connaissez mes antécédents, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentées. Vous êtes … ?

Son interlocutrice perdit un instant son sourire arrogant lorsque toutes les sorcières se tournèrent vers elle. Ne pas connaître Hermione Granger était aujourd'hui devenue source de honte pour toutes personnes dignes de ce nom. Hermione venait clairement de ruiner la vie sociale de cette pimbêche pour les trois prochains mois. Parfois, elle s'étonnait elle-même d'être devenue une telle garce. Mais le monde qu'elle avait dû fréquenter l'avait changé, irrémédiablement. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait conserver ses principes dans l'intimité de sa vie privée.

_ Je suis Solenne Campbell, la sœur de Carina.

_ Est-ce que tous les Campbell d'Amérique sont venus s'installer à Londres, où est-ce seulement une lubie familiale, demanda alors Astoria, sarcastique et plus qu'impressionnante.

Hermione se retint de sourire en voyant la jeune Solenne déglutir avec difficultés.

_ Evidemment que non, répliqua l'Américaine, un peu trop sèchement au goût d'Hermione. Mon oncle est resté aux Etats-Unis. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, il est très occupé. Seule Carina habite ici, et elle m'a cordialement invitée pour le Gala de ce soir.

Hermione eut une envie folle de répliquer qu'elle aurait sagement dû rester avec son oncle plutôt que de venir l'ennuyer ici, mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle vit Carina Campbell arriver avec grâce vers leur cercle. Sa coupe au carrée mettait en évidence la courbe fine de son cou. Carina adressa un sourire à sa cousine, et salua les personnes autour d'elle. Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Pansy.

_ Bonjour, Pansy. Drago m'a dit qu'il te cherchait. Je crois que c'est urgent. Enfin, l'urgence selon lui est assez particulière, mais bon … Il faudrait mieux que tu y ailles.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Toutes deux semblaient proches. Elles se tutoyaient même.

_ Très bien. Où est-il, demanda calmement la Serpentarde.

Carina allait répondre à Pansy, mais elle croisa alors le regard scrutateur d'Hermione. L'Américaine rougit furieusement, sous les yeux incrédules d'Hermione.

_ Mrs Granger, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne vous avez pas vu… Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Carina Campbell, enchantée.

Hermione observa avec intérêt la main que lui tendait la petite amie de son ex-mari. La situation était étrange, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser ces présentations. Prenant sur elle, elle sourit à Carina, et saisit sa main.

_ Enchantée également.

Le corps de Carina sembla se détendre, et Hermione se retint de rire. Faisait-elle tellement peur à cette femme pour qu'elle en perde ses moyens ? Apparemment oui. Carina reporta son attention sur Pansy, et lui indiqua que Drago se trouvait près de l'entrée du Congrès.

Hermione vit alors les yeux surpris de Ginny et Pansy posés sur elle. Hermione releva un de ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas les raisons de leur comportement douteux. Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard profond, avant de hausser les épaules. Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et se concentra à nouveau sur Carina, décidée à en savoir plus sur la femme qui allait sans doute fréquenter ses enfants très prochainement.

_ Vous vous plaisez à Londres, Carina, demanda-t-elle posément, avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool.

La sorcière fut d'abord étonnée qu'elle lui parle directement, et parut rassurée en voyant le regard curieux –et non hostile- d'Hermione.

_ Oui, beaucoup à vrai dire ! Bien que Washington me manque parfois, Londres est vraiment agréable. Et la communauté sorcière y est plus dense qu'aux Etats-Unis.

_ Et que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

_ Je ne travaille pas.

Hermione tiqua.

_ Pas du tout, demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Carina rougit de nouveau. Par Merlin, elle était vraiment impressionnable. Etrange.

_ En réalité, je suis une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch. J'étais poursuiveuse. Mais j'ai quitté mon équipe il y a quelques années. Les voyages à travers le monde ne m'attiraient plus. J'avais envie de me poser. C'est un métier que l'on fait lorsque l'on est encore jeune, plaisanta-t-elle.

Hermione fut rassurée. Au moins, elle avait travaillé. Hermione avait une sainte horreur - voir du mépris - pour les gens qui refusaient d'exercer un métier puisqu'ils étaient « rentiers ».

_ Et vous êtes Auror, n'est-ce pas ? Nate me l'a dit quand …

Elle se tut immédiatement, trop gênée d'avoir parlé de son fils avec aussi peu de retenu. Hermione réalisa alors que leur cercle de conversation avait bien rétréci, puisqu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux. Et heureusement, vu la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_ Enfin, je veux dire … Je … Votre fils était en vacances chez Drago, alors évidemment …

_ Carina, arrêtez d'être tant paniquée, coupa alors Hermione. Je ne vais pas vous manger parce que vous avez parlé de Nate. Je me doute bien que vous avez déjà rencontrée mes enfants. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

Carina lui sourit alors franchement, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer. Cette femme dégageait une aura particulière. Presque apaisante. Pas étonnant que Drago l'ait gardé aussi longtemps à ses côtés.

Hermione allait engager la conversation sur un sujet moins tabou – telle que les futurs événements mondains organisés par le Ministère – mais des cris paniqués retentirent derrière elles. Intriguée, Hermione se retourna, et vit James Potter courir vers elle, complètement échevelé et essoufflé. Il se jeta presque sur Hermione et attrapa ses épaules. Quelques têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers eux.

_ James ? Qu'est-ce tu as ?

_ Hermione … Par Salazard … Hermione, je … je …

Hermione remarqua avec panique qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Rare pour un garçon, et encore plus pour un Serpentard tel que lui.

_ James, calme-toi. Respire. Expliques moi ce qu'il se passe.

_ C'est Eléa. Elle … elle …

_ Elle QUOI, demanda avec force Hermione, en pressant le bras du fils de son meilleur ami.

_ Je ne sais pas où elle est passée !

L'annonce de James glaça le sang d'Hermione. Son cerveau se figea et elle observa James, le regard vide. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait mentir, à juger par l'état dans lequel il était. Trop préoccupée, elle ne vit pas un des serveurs s'approcher d'elle.

_ Mrs Granger.

Hermione tourna violemment la tête vers l'homme en queue de pie, perdue.

_ Nous avons reçu ceci pour vous. C'est « urgent ».

Il lui tendit une enveloppe blanche, qu'elle attrapa distraitement. Elle avait l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de missive lors de soirées. Elle avait un métier assez prenant. Cependant, voyant que le serveur ne décollait pas, elle devina qu'il attendait qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle soupira.

_ Deux secondes, James, s'il te plaît, dit-elle au jeune sorcier, tout en sortant la lettre de l'enveloppe. Il faut que je …

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment lorsque ses yeux chocolat parcoururent la missive. Sa lèvre frémit, son cœur s'emballa, son front devint humide. James l'appela, paniqué par ses réactions, mais elle était déjà partie loin dans ses pensées. Hermione relut trois fois la lettre.

_« Après l'enlèvement du corps, je brûlerai son âme jusqu'à la moelle. Elle regrettera d'être née. DM »_

Froid. Précis. Court. Terrifiant. Hermione releva les yeux vers James, puis croisa ceux de Carina. Son regard se voila, puis elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Muahahaha ... Je sais que vous me détestez, mais qu'importe. Vous aurez la suite le week-end prochain (je ne publie que le samedi ou dimanche pour rappel). Bref, j'attends vos réactions et hypothèses pour la suite ;)**

**Petit bilan du dernier chapitre : 3 favoris, 18 alerts, 25 reviews pour 255 visites (soit 9,8%). C'est super, merci merci merci, mais vous pouvez faire encore mieux ;) **

**A très bientôt, MW33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien… Et que vous profitez des vacances. Si jamais elles sont terminées (comme pour moi), ou si vous n'en avez même pas eu, essayez de garder le sourire ).**

**Je m'excuse de publier aussi tard, un dimanche de surcroit, mais j'étais en plein déménagement, et demain je reprends les cours : bref, peu de temps MAIS je pense tout de même à vous !**

**MERCI pour tous vos compliments et critiques, c'est toujours très plaisant à lire.**

******Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir la suite … Qui peut bien être "DM" ? Qu'est devenu Eléanora ? Et la question que vous vous posez tous : pourquoi Drago et Hermione ont-ils divorcé ? Rassurez-vous, les réponses viendront au fil des chapitres ;) !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« _La peur... Une arme primitive mais efficace._ » - Pauline Michel

**. **

**.**

**.**

_ Bouclez moi toutes les routes de Londres ! Surveillez les allées et venues sur Traverse, bloquez les transports moldus. Fouillez chacun des invités de ce foutu Gala !

Harry Potter, Auror émérite, reçu major de sa promotion, était en train de perdre lentement son sang froid, pourtant légendaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail de chasseurs de criminels.

_ Y compris votre femme, Auror Potter ?

Harry soupira d'exaspération.

_ Evidemment ! Vous croyez qu'elle peut avoir un traitement de faveur dans ce genre de situation ? Auriez-vous oublié le Code Déontologique de la Justice Magique ?

Le pauvre stagiaire en formation trembla de tout son être face au ton de son supérieur, et s'empressa d'aller transmettre les ordres dans tout le Département. Harry passa sa main sur ses yeux, et regarda sa montre. 2h00 du matin. Il était fatigué, exténué … et très inquiet. Mais il devait garder ses troupes unies. D'un pas certain, il franchit les portes de son bureau, et se retrouva face à Ron et Anthony, ainsi que tous les meilleurs aurors de son équipe. Tous relevèrent la tête vers lui.

_ Des appels suspects, demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Ron secoua la tête, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

_ Non, tout le monde est sur le coup … Mais si c'est un enlèvement, tu connais les techniques habituelles de ces malades. Il faut attendre encore un peu avant qu'il nous contacte. Ou qu'ils contactent Hermione et Drago.

_ Comment va-t-elle, demanda subitement Harry.

_ Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, marmonna Anthony, angoissé et tendu. Elle dort dans le bureau de Ron. Pansy et Ginny sont avec elle.

_ Bien, très bien. Où est Drago ?

La mâchoire d'Anthony se crispa, et Ron finit par répondre à sa place.

_ Il … Enfin, tu le connais Harry. Il est parti se calmer seul. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Je pense qu'il passera au Manoir avant, prévenir ses parents et voir si Nate va bien.

Harry souleva quelques feuilles de son bureau, cherchant son téléphone portable.

_ Est-ce que toutes leurs maisons ont été mises sous surveillance rapprochée ?

_ Oui. Mais le Manoir était déjà surprotégé, comme tu le sais. Scrimgeour est toujours en bas, entrain de superviser les équipes sur les lieux de … de l'enlèvement.

Harry finit par s'affaler dans son fauteuil en cuir, et ferma les paupières. Il était en train de vivre l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Il se demanda un instant où se trouvait son fils aîné, et se rappela que James était parti au Terrier. Un sentiment de sécurité l'enveloppa le temps de quelques secondes, puis l'angoisse réapparut. Terrible. Dangereuse.

Eléanora Malefoy venait d'être enlevée sous leurs yeux, en plein cœur du Ministère de la Magie, un des lieux censés être le plus sûr au monde. C'était un terrible échec pour lui. Et surtout, il était terrassé, anéanti. C'était la fille de ses meilleurs amis. Cela aurait pu être James, ou Jared. Ou les trois en même temps … Harry se redressa brusquement pour chasser ces scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres.

_ Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là, finit-il par murmurer, alors qu'Anthony faisait les cents pas devant lui, tel un tigre affamé en cage.

Une colère sourdre s'empara alors des veines d'Harry.

_ Merde, cria-t-il en faisant valdinguer les dossiers devant lui, sous les yeux ébahis de son équipe.

_ Si tu commences à perdre ton calme Potter, je risque de devenir également fou. Alors, je t'en prie, fais au moins semblant.

Harry se retourna et croisa les pupilles noirs de Drago Malefoy. Il se sentit encore plus mal en le voyant, comme si plonger dans les yeux de son ancien ennemi lui rappelait ceux d'Eléa. Tellement semblables.

_ Drago. Sers-toi un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, ordonna-t-il alors, connaissant les vertus apaisantes que pouvait avoir l'alcool sur tous les Malefoy de ce monde.

Drago ne rechigna, et avala cul sec le verre que lui tendit Harry.

_ Il faut que tu retrouves ma fille, murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, et contourna son bureau pour venir serrer l'épaule de Drago. Il croisa le regard de Ron, et tous deux imaginaient très bien ce que pouvait ressentir le Serpentard à l'instant même.

_ Je veux vous aider, affirma Drago avec force.

_ Tu n'es pas Auror, Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas faire cela.

Harry vit avec inquiétude l'ensemble du corps du jeune homme se raidir, et ses poings se serrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste, que Drago avait plaqué Anthony contre le mur de son bureau. Il rapprocha son visage de l'Auror, menaçant à souhait.

_ Tu penses que seuls les Aurors savent tuer des criminels, Goldstein ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un serpent tatoué sur l'avant bras ? Certainement pas, à en juger par la peur que je lis dans tes yeux. Je suis autant compétent que tu peux l'être, voir plus. Alors je vais te prévenir. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de tuer de mes propres mains le malade qui détient en ce moment MA FILLE !

Harry soupira. Il en avait marre de ces petites démonstrations de force entre les deux hommes.

Il allait les séparer, mais les quatre hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte menant au bureau de Ron lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle avait délaissé ses talons, et sa robe était complètement froissée. Son chignon était sur le point de se défaire. Outre son apparence douteuse, l'expression de douleur dans son regard saisit Harry de plein fouet.

Drago s'éloigna d'Anthony, et il ancra son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment, et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, comme s'il était entré dans l'intimité de ses deux amis. Il décida enfin de briser la glace.

_ Hermione. Viens t'assoir. Tu trembles, lui dit-il doucement.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, et tenta de lui sourire. Le résultat donna plutôt une triste grimace. Elle avança dans la pièce, mais faillit trébucher sur le tapis rouge. Anthony la rattrapa avec agilité, et elle explosa soudain en sanglots. Des sanglots qui firent froids dans le dos à Harry.

_ Hermione … Hermione, je t'en prie. Calmes-toi.

Les paroles réconfortantes d'Anthony n'eurent aucun effet sur la jeune fille, au contraire. Elle s'assit enfin sur le sofa, plus blême que jamais et en larmes. Harry vit alors au ralentit Drago s'avancer vers elle, et la giflait brutalement. Un moment de vide dura quelques secondes avant qu'Anthony n'explose.

_ Malefoy, tu es un grand malade ma parole ! Comment oses-tu faire cela ?

_ Comment j'ose ? C'est peut être radical comme technique, mais Hermione s'est enfin calmée ! On en aurait eut pour toute la nuit le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, si on utilisait tes solutions de bonne femme. Elle fait une crise d'angoisse, imbécile. Il n'y a pas trente six moyens pour l'arrêter !

Harry remarqua effectivement qu'Hermione semblait plus sereine, mais que ses yeux devenaient peu à peu brillants de colère. Elle se leva alors de son siège, et sépara les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient.

_ STOP ! Je n'en peux plus de vous entendre vous bagarrer pour des futilités. Anthony, arrêtes d'être si jaloux et possessif. Drago, ne me gifles plus jamais, tu m'entends ? On a autre chose à faire que de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Eléa a disparu. Elle a été enlevée… Elle … Elle … Par Merlin …

Hermione porta sa main à son cœur, et sa respiration devint chaotique. Ron s'empressa de lui tendre un verre d'eau fraîche, et elle se rassit sur le sofa. Elle ferma les paupières, comme pour retenir ses larmes, et inspira lentement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle abordait un air déterminé. Elle était tellement forte.

Harry décida de revenir au sujet principal de leurs présences à tous : Eléa. Il se pencha sur son bureau, et attrapa la lettre de l'agresseur qu'Hermione avait reçu. Comme attendu, l'analyse des empreintes génétiques n'avait rien donné. La missive était protégée par une pochette plastique.

_ « Après l'enlèvement du corps, je brûlerai son âme jusqu'à la moelle. Elle regrettera d'être née. DM », lut-il à voix haute.

Il vit Hermione et Drago frissonner en parfaite harmonie. L'horreur était au rendez-vous.

_ Il faut que l'on déchiffre ce que veut dire ce « DM », prononça Ron tout en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

_ C'est peut être un acronyme, proposa Perry, un Auror qu'Harry appréciait beaucoup.

Hermione renifla, et ferma ses doigts autour de la veste de costume du roux, sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Anthony, et indifférents de Drago. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à plein régime. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de blés, et fourra l'autre dans son pantalon noir. Harry l'observa commencer à marcher en rond dans le centre de la pièce, puis s'arrêtait brusquement. Figé.

_ Drago, demanda alors Harry.

_ Je … Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que cela veut dire, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par le changement de comportement de son ami. Comme s'il était coupable.

_ « DM » … Drago Malefoy, avoua-t-il enfin, les yeux braqués dans ceux d'Harry.

Le Survivant retint sa respiration alors que son cerveau d'Auror imaginait mille scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et balança violement son pied dans son bureau, faisant sursauter Hermione par la même occasion.

_ Ca semble logique, en effet, dit-il froidement, de manière détachée. Cela voudrait dire qu'Eléa aurait été enlevée à cause de ses origines.

_ Ce qui justifierait par la même occasion la phrase « Elle regrettera d'être née », compléta Ron.

Drago devenait de plus en plus blême, sonné par ces suppositions.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un en particulier te souhaiterait du mal, questionna Anthony.

Drago ricana.

_ Tu sais très bien que oui. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Je suis un ancien Mangemort qui a retourné sa veste contre notre défunt Voldemort. Déjà, j'ai des ennemis dans les deux camps de la guerre. Ensuite, je me suis marié avec une Née-Moldue, reniant tous mes principes de Sang Pur. Donc des ennemis chez les aristocrates coincés également. Et enfin, je dirige une des plus grosses multinationales de ce pays. Tu vois Goldstein, il y a des millions de raisons pour m'en vouloir.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Anthony et se dirigea avec fureur vers la porte.

_ Je sors d'ici. Je commence à étouffer. Appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

_ Où vas-tu, demanda précipitamment Harry, comme pour ralentir son départ inévitable.

_ Au Manoir. J'ai … Il faut que je vois Nate, d'accord ?

Hermione se dégagea alors violemment de l'étreinte rassurante de Ron. Elle se rapprocha de son ex-mari et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils semblaient communiquer par un simple regard. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Anthony.

_ Je vais avec lui, assena-t-elle avec assurance.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Anthony. Mais enfin …

_ Ce n'est pas négociable. Nate a besoin de nous.

Hermione attrapa la main de son petit ami, et embrassa ses lèvres chastement. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et il sembla se détendre instantanément. Elle sourit faiblement à Harry, puis Ron, avant de suivre Drago. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant un silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus.

Harry songea alors avec amertume qu'ils ne seraient jamais en paix. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour leur rappeler leur passé morbide. En l'occurrence, cette personne semblait avoir pris l'apparence d'un malade mentale attiré par les filles de quinze ans portant le nom de Malefoy.

Un vrai cauchemar.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage brisa la quiétude environnante. Drago atterrit devant le portail du Manoir, fièrement protégé par un portail haut de quatre mètres. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit Hermione arriver derrière lui, et ne prononça pas un mot. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler ou de simplement la regarder, sans risquer de perdre son sang-froid.

Drago posa sa paume contre les grilles noires, et le portail sembla reconnaitre le sang de l'héritier Malefoy. Il s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, et Drago se lança rapidement dans l'allée, ses chaussures faisant crisser les gravillons blancs. L'obscurité rendait la situation encore plus dramatique et effroyable.

Il ralentit lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement derrière lui, puis s'arrêta complètement. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et vit qu'Hermione était encore au début de l'allée. Il plissa les yeux, et vit son expression douloureuse. Intrigué et troublé, il rebroussa chemin. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus il pouvait deviner la tension de son corps.

_ Hermione, l'appela-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Drago venait de réaliser que c'était les premières paroles qu'ils échangeaient seuls à seuls depuis la disparition de leur fille. Il se morigéna. Il aura pu se montrer un peu plus sympathique face à la femme brisée devant lui.

_ Je … Je suis pieds nus, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit. J'étais tellement pressée de quitter le Ministère que je n'ai pas pensé à remettre mes escarpins.

Drago resta interdit, puis baissa les yeux vers les pieds d'Hermione. Il vit à travers la pénombre qu'ils étaient en sang. Par Merlin, dans quel état s'était-elle mise … Il soupira, puis sortit ses mains de ses poches. Il les frotta contre son pantalon, dans un geste nerveux.

_ Très bien. Je vais te porter, assena-t-il en observant sa réaction.

Hermione arrêta de se triturer les mains, et on aurait presque dit une petite fille. Drago suivit les cheminements de son cerveau, l'imaginant en train de peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition plus qu'incongrue. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

Drago ne dit rien, et se contenta de la soulever par la taille, tandis qu'elle prenait appuie sur ses épaules. Instinctivement, elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du sorcier. Drago l'avait tellement portée de cette manière par le passé, que tous deux trouvèrent rapidement leur équilibre.

Drago sentit les cheveux en bataille d'Hermione caresser sa joue, et son souffle chaud frôler son cou. Il grimaça. La situation était plus qu'embarrassante. Il reprit sa marche au cœur de la nuit, se rapprochant doucement du Manoir. Seules leurs respirations et les pas de Drago se faisaient entendre, jusqu'à ce que les chuchotements d'Hermione brisent le silence ambiant.

_ Tu te souviens lorsque j'étais enceinte d'Eléa… Tu me portais de cette manière durant les premiers mois. Tu disais que tu voulais en profiter avant que je devienne trop lourde comme une « grosse baleine ».

Drago vacilla, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il sentit Hermione trembler dans ses bras, et il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-il en essayant de maîtriser les trémolos dans sa voix rauque.

_ Et maintenant, continua-t-elle, la voix emplie de sanglots. Mon bébé est partie … Elle doit être terrifiée à l'heure qu'il est … Oh, Drago … Pourquoi nous ?

Drago ne sut quoi répondre, car il trouvait encore la situation inimaginable, impensable.

_ On va la retrouver, je te le promets, se contenta-t-il de murmurer contre ses cheveux broussailleux.

Drago monta les trois marches du perron, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Cependant, il fut devancé par sa mère. Narcissa apparut devant lui dans sa robe de chambre en soie bleu roi. Drago contempla le visage ravagé par l'angoisse de la matriarche Malefoy. Drago fit un signe de tête pour la saluer, et passa devant elle, Hermione toujours logée dans ses bras.

_ Hermione, s'exclama alors Narcissa. Par Salazard, n'est-ce pas horrible de se revoir en de pareilles circonstances. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, très chère.

Drago déposa Hermione sur le canapé du salon, et elle lui parut encore plus frêle et fine que d'habitude.

_ Narcissa, je suis désolée. Je …

_ Qu'importe ma chérie. Il y a plus important. Vous avez eu des nouvelles, au Ministère ? Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

Drago s'affala à côté d'Hermione, à une distance tout de même respectable. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, dépité et dépassé par les événements.

_ Non, marmonna-t-il. Harry nous appellera s'il y a du nouveau. Mais je ne supportais plus l'ambiance qu'il y avait là-bas. Nate dort toujours ?

Hermione se redressa imperceptiblement, soudain inquiète pour son deuxième enfant.

_ Oui. Lucius a décidé de le veiller toute la nuit, même s'il ne risque rien au Manoir.

Drago se releva alors avec brusquerie.

_ Eléa aussi ne devait rien risquer au Ministère, cria-t-il alors. Bordel !

Il enfonça alors violement son poing dans les lambris du mur, sous les yeux affolés de sa mère. Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les cartilages de ses doigts se tordre. La douleur eut l'effet positif de lui faire oublier la disparition de sa fille le temps de quelques secondes, mais cette délivrance mentale fut brève. Drago ne pouvait pas fuir.

_ Drago, commença sa mère.

_ Jamais elle n'aurait du se rendre à ce stupide Gala, continua-t-il de crier.

_ Drago, tu vas réveiller ton fils si tu continues à hurler ainsi.

_ Et alors ? Il faudra bien lui dire un jour que sa sœur a disparu à cause de nous !

Sa baguette magique le démangeait, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire avec ? Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des excès de colère et des changements brutaux de caractère. Il était lunatique, il le savait.

_ Assez, cria alors à son tour Narcissa, le visage sévère. Cela ne serre à rien de t'énerver sur moi, ou sur quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison. Tu devrais aller voir Miss Campbell.

Drago stoppa net tout mouvement.

_ Carina ? Elle est ici, finit-il par demander, hébétée.

Narcissa hocha la tête, et se rapprocha de lui. Elle agrippa son avant bras, et le serra tendrement, pour le calmer.

_ Oui. Elle était très inquiète pour toi. Et très affectée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle est dans la salle de bain, il me semble. Vas la voir, murmura-t-elle pour que seul Drago l'entende. Elle t'apaisera plus que moi ou Hermione. Fais-moi confiance.

Drago hésita, et jeta un œil vers son ex-femme, toujours prostrée sur le sofa. Narcissa capta son regard, car elle se repencha vers lui.

_ Je m'occupe d'Hermione. Elle semble toujours très choquée. Je vais la convaincre de passer la nuit ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Drago hocha la tête, et commença à se diriger vers les étages. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et vit qu'Hermione le fixer. Ils se contemplèrent un instant, et Drago réalisa qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à communiquer dans les moments les plus critiques. Il y avait tellement de non-dits entre eux que s'en était presque gênant pour les autres. Drago finit par baisser les yeux, et fila vers ses appartements d'adolescents, mais qu'il continuait d'utiliser malgré ses trente cinq ans.

Il fit tout de même un détour par la chambre de Nate, le cœur affolé. Chaque battement lui nouait la poitrine. C'était une douleur intime, un malaise troublant qui ne le lâchait plus depuis quelques heures. Mais il devait être fort. Il ne pouvait pas s'abattre ou s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il devait sauver sa fille. C'était son rôle de père. Rôle qu'il n'avait pas tenu à en juger par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait désormais Eléa.

Drago poussa avec précaution la porte de la chambre de Nate, et vit les étoiles magiques que son fils adorait tournoyer près du plafond. Il entra dans la pièce, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit sur le parquet. Son regard fut alors attiré par la silhouette de son père, assis dans le rocking chair de la chambre.

Tous deux se fixèrent en silence, avant que Drago ne détourne le regard. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire en de moments pareils. Les mots de réconforts sonnaient creux à ses oreilles. Alors il se contenta de s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Nate. Ce dernier serrait contre lui sa peluche en forme de lapin. Sa respiration était calme, et son esprit étranger aux tourments qui habitaient les pensées de Drago.

Il caressa ses cheveux blonds, semblables aux siens, puis fit descendre son index sur sa joue ronde et douce. Drago se pencha et embrassa ladite joue. Nate bougea légèrement, puis replongea dans ses rêves d'enfant, comme si de rien n'était. Drago remonta la couverture sur son petit corps, et se releva.

Lucius l'observait, en silence, un masque froid sur le visage. Pourtant, Drago put déceler une pointe de douleur au fond de ses yeux.

_ Merci … Papa, finit par murmurer Drago à son père.

Lucius fit un geste de la tête, sans changer d'expression, et Drago fila. Il entretenait une relation très particulière avec son père, à la fois complice et toute en retenue. Education qu'il n'avait pas appliquée à ses propres enfants.

Drago ressortit de la chambre de son fils, et traina les pieds vers la sienne. Il inspira un grand bol d'air, puis poussa la porte en bois. Les couleurs de Serpentards lui sautèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'il remarquait les affaires de Carina éparpiller un peu partout dans la chambre. Il la chercha des yeux, traversa son salon, puis finit par entendre le bruit de l'eau coulée.

D'un geste lasse, il jeta sa cravate au sol, envoya valdinguer ses mocassins, ainsi que sa veste de costume et sa chemise. Il frissonna lorsque l'air rencontra la peau de son torse. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, et se retrouva seulement vêtu de son costume. Il avait besoin de la chaleur réconfortante d'une douche brulante. Autant augmenter le plaisir en la prenant en charmante compagnie.

Drago pénétra dans la salle de bain. La vitre était embuée, et l'atmosphère pesante d'humidité. Bref, tout ce qu'il adorait. Ses nerfs se détendirent imperceptiblement. Il vit la silhouette fine de Carina à travers la vitre teintée de la douche, et sourit imperceptiblement. Il réalisa que c'était le premier qu'il faisait de la soirée, et se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir une quelconque forme de joie tant qu'Eléa souffrait.

Tel un serpent affamé, il se glissa sous la douche après avoir ôter son boxer noir. Il vit alors Carina de dos, et glissa sa main le long de son dos. La sorcière sursauta, et se retourna brusquement, affolée. La panique s'enfuit de son corps lorsqu'elle reconnut son amant. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors, et elle enlaça fermement Drago.

Le jeune homme se laissa porter par cette douce attention, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Carina, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau envoutante. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et l'entraina vers le fond de la douche pour qu'il puisse également bénéficier du jet d'eau. Ses muscles crispés par la tension se relâchèrent un à un, dans un effet salvateur.

_ Drago, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Je ne te laisserais pas traverser cette épreuve seul, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de passer ses bras autour de sa taille frêle.

_ Tu n'es pas seul, répéta-t-elle.

Et cette confidence, ces mots réconfortants, rappelèrent douloureusement à Drago que sa fille l'était, elle. _Seule_.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Hermione se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Ses songes étaient peuplés de cauchemars, mêlant souvenirs tragiques de la guerre et enlèvements mortels de jeunes filles qui prenaient le visage d'Eléa. Elle avait fini par se réveiller en sursaut, le front trempée de sueurs et les joues humides de larmes.

Hermione se redressa finalement, et envoya paître sa couette. Son regard se fixa dans le vague. Elle se sentait morte. Elle _était_ morte intérieurement. Elle soupira, puis décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Elle posa ses pieds sur le tapis de velours qui trônait au pied du lit, et s'étira lentement. L'horloge de la chambre d'ami du Manoir indiquait 5h30. Très matinal.

L'esprit embrumé et les membres endoloris, Hermione se faufila discrètement à travers les couloirs sans fin du Manoir. Les pierres froides du hall la firent frissonner, tout comme le marbre qui décorait le sol. Cette demeure était trop froide pour elle. On aurait presque dit la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Hermione descendit des escaliers en colimaçon, pour arriver dans la vaste cuisine du Manoir, habituellement seulement occupée par les elfes de maison. Toutefois, il y avait déjà quelqu'un accoudé à la veille table en bois. Hermione marqua une pause, interdite et déstabilisée. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, ses yeux anthracite plongés dans une tasse de café fumante.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, presque gênée de le déranger dans sa solitude. Il finit par la remarquer, mais n'eut aucune expression particulière. Hermione réalisa qu'il était torse nu, situation qui la dérangea encore plus. Elle se maudit d'avoir voulu « se dégourdir les jambes ».

Drago lui montra du doigt la carafe remplie de café noire, et Hermione hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation. Il fit apparaître une tasse pour elle, et elle sourit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait recréé sa tasse préférée. Drago versa une longe rasade de café dans ladite tasse, et Hermione vint se poser en face de lui.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, et se contentèrent de boire leur café en silence. Le goût acre finit par sortir Hermione de sa torpeur, et elle put détailler discrètement Drago. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses iris, comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi de toute sa vie. Son nez était aussi mince, aussi aristocratique qu'auparavant, et ses lèvres toujours fines. Hermione plongea à nouveau son attention dans sa tasse de café, afin d'éviter la foule de souvenirs – heureux ou tristes – qui risquaient de se déverser dans son cerveau si elle continuait sa petite inspection matinale.

_ Je m'en veux, tu sais.

La voix faible de Drago sortit violement Hermione de ses pensées. Elle fixa le sorcier, attendant qu'il continue. Il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux.

_ Pour quoi, finit-elle par demander, les mains crispées autour du mug rouge.

_ Pour _tout_.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. « Pour tout » signifiait les mensonges, les insultes, la rancœur, la colère … _Eléa_. Elle songea qu'elle aussi s'en voulait. Qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de cette chute vertigineuse, de cette vengeance du destin. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de lui dire. Elle garda le silence, confuse et triste.

Elle sursauta alors lorsque le téléphone de Drago, posé près de son coude, fit vibrer la table. Drago l'attrapa, et devint blême. Hermione commença à gigoter face au changement du sorcier. Il finit par décrocher.

_ Oui Harry … Oui, je suis avec elle. Nous sommes au Manoir … Ah … Très bien … On arrive tout de suite … Oui, merci.

Drago raccrocha, et se leva rapidement, avant d'attraper le bras d'Hermione. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, tous deux avaient transplané. Ils atterrirent brutalement devant le Ministère de la Magie. Hébétée, Hermione se sentit pousser dans la fameuse cabine téléphonique rouge menant dans l'antre du pouvoir sorcier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Drago tapota le rebord de la cabine, énervé et impatient. Hermione le connaissait par cœur, et il contenait clairement sa colère. Et sa peur.

_ Cet enfoiré de DM nous a contactés …

Hermione retint sa respiration.

_ … et nous avons un « rendez-vous téléphonique » avec lui dans trente minutes.

_ Trente minutes, répéta-t-elle. D'accord. Bien … Très bien.

Elle inspira, réajusta son short et son débardeur, puis réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux en pyjama, Drago torse nu. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette, et fit apparaître une chemise. Elle la tendit à Drago, qui l'enfila tout en la scrutant. Lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent côté à côte, prêt à plonger dans l'horreur.

* * *

**Comme je sais que vous A-DO-REZ les fins à suspense, je vais vous en mettre à toutes les sauces (je sais, je sais, en réalité vous voulez m'étrangler et me forcer à publier la suite dès demain xD).**

**So, j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! N'oubliez pas : une review ne prend que quelques secondes, et vous prouvez ainsi votre présence :). **

**Petit bilan du dernier chapitre : 21 reviews pour 307 visites (soit 6,8 %), 7 mises en alertes, 7 nouveaux favoris. MERCI à vous (++ aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre par messages privés)**

**A très bientôt, MW33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end, malgré le temps maussade… Ca ne donne pas très envie de sortir de chez soi, mais plutôt de rester sous la couette à regarder des films romantiques très clichés… Bref, je m'égare, comme souvent.**

**Nouveau chapitre posté, avec quelques révélations importantes. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir )**

**Je remercie les reviewers anonymes depuis le début de cette histoire, à savoir Emy, Djat (x2), La, Juls (x2), Elanna, Solidade87 (x2), Verra Bennett (x3), Sevy (x2), Cecile, Lisa, Npha, Cassandra, Pauline, Bikou, Alice D, Solenne, Lolau005, Crayoline, Zelnazoo, Amelya**

**Vous êtes supers, et j'adore lire vos commentaires ou suppositions )**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite, on se retrouve en bas …**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**« **_La douleur, c'est le vide__**.**_** » **Jean Paul Sartre

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La salle de conférence du Département des Aurors était en effervescence. Les têtes grises les plus éminentes du pays étaient réunies en ce début de journée matinale, prêtes à carburer à cent à l'heure pour les heures à venir. Des notes volantes arrivaient dans la pièce toutes les minutes, faisant les liaisons avec les autres services du Ministère, ainsi qu'avec les agents sur le terrain.

Les yeux plongés à travers la vitre d'une fenêtre de la salle de conférence, Drago observait – sans réellement le voir – le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Paysage qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'artifice puisque la fenêtre était trafiquée magiquement. Mais qu'importe. D'un point de vue extérieur, il semblait calme comme l'eau d'un lac. Serein et sans tourments. En revanche, si l'on se plongeait dans ses pupilles anthracite, la lueur de douleur qui y brillait était immanquable pour tout bon observateur.

Drago baissa les yeux sur sa cigarette, et regarda avec intérêt la lueur rouge qui brûlait au bout du petit bâton blanc. Il avait conscience qu'il transgressait le règlement du Ministère, mais il savait également que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Après tout, sa fille avait été enlevée. Il avait de ce fait tout les droits. Il porta donc la cigarette à sa bouche, et la laissa pendre entre ses lèvres. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et serra les poings. Drago était crispé.

Dans quelques minutes, il aurait l'agresseur de sa fille au téléphone. Il avait des subites envies meurtrières.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de ladite main. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Goldstein. La surprise dut se lire sur son visage, car Anthony lui adressa un sourire forcé. Drago se demanda un instant ce qu'il lui voulait. Il ne pipa mot, laissant son adversaire faire le premier pas.

« Malefoy, écoutes … Je sais qu'on ne s'aime pas trop, toi et moi » Commença-t-il, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. « Mais ce qui t'arrives, et ce qui arrive à Hermione, je ne le souhaite à personne. Vraiment. »

Le visage de Drago était impassible, et il scrutait Anthony sans siller. Il décela dans ses yeux noirs une pointe de souffrance qu'il ne put analyser clairement. Cet auror lui avait toujours tapé sur le système, mais peut être l'aurait-il un peu plus apprécié, s'il avait pris le temps de le connaître véritablement. Après tout, Hermione l'avait choisi pour le remplacer. Il ne devait donc pas être si imbuvable que ça.

« Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je te dis tout cela. » Reprit-il, alors que les traits de son visage se tendaient pour former un air grave et inquiétant.

« Tu as raison de ne pas douter » Répliqua Drago, incertain quant à la suite de la conversation.

Le Serpentard n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de ruminer seul dans son coin. Souhait qui ne concordait pas trop avec la soudaine poussée amicale de Goldstein. La situation était de plus en plus étrange, mais Drago tenta de cacher son malaise du mieux qu'il put.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je me sens si mal quand je vois ta fille si désagréable et si hautaine avec moi ? »

« Non. » Répondit Drago, du tac au tac.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaitre la réponse, mais sentit que Goldstein ne s'arrêterait pas aussi rapidement dans ses confidences. Drago devina que la conversation risquait de prendre un tournant assez intime … et plus que gênant pour lui.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je te déteste autant ? »

Piqué au vif par cette question si directe, l'ensemble des muscles de Drago se tendit sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Finalement, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir faire des efforts avec ce sorcier de bas étage. Il était d'une impolitesse affligeante. Anthony dut percevoir ce changement d'humeur chez son interlocuteur, car il devint légèrement nerveux.

« Je te déteste parce que je vois le bonheur que tu vis avec Eléa. La lumière qu'elle apporte dans ta vie, et que je ne connaitrais jamais plus. »

Drago tiqua.

« Comment ça, 'jamais plus' ? »

« Hermione ne t'a pas parlé de mon passé ? »

« Pas spécialement. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons plus de conversations sérieuses, elle et moi. »

Anthony hocha la tête, pensif. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'était la première fois que Drago le voyait indécis. La première faiblesse que l'homme osait montrer devant lui, l'ex-mari de la femme qu'il aimait.

« J'ai eu une vie avant elle, comme Hermione a eu la sienne avec toi, avant de me rencontrer. » Expliqua-t-il, les yeux légèrement voilés, comme s'il était dans un autre espace-temps que Drago. « Une vie idyllique… jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule du jour au lendemain. Tu sais, ce genre d'événement qui nous tue à petit feu, qui… change la vie du tout au tout. »

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, afin d'éviter de croiser le regard perturbant de Goldstein.

« J'ai eu une fille, et j'ai eu l'équivalent d'une femme. Et elles sont mortes. Ma fille avait deux ans. Elles ont été assassinées par un fou qui sortait de nulle part. Une sorte de terroriste sorcier, comme me l'ont gentiment expliqué les aurors, à l'époque. Après avoir tout perdu, je suis devenu Auror à mon tour. Et je me suis juré de coffrer le plus malades mentaux possibles. »

Drago déglutit, tétanisé par les paroles d'Anthony.

« Pourquoi me confie-tu tout ceci ? » Murmura-t-il, sans rien laisser paraitre de son trouble.

« Parce que je veux que tu comprennes une chose… Je sais que ce que tu ressens comme personne. J'ai été à ta place. »

« Eléa n'est pas morte. » Coupa Drago, avec rage, les yeux soudainement plus noirs que jamais.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors ne l'insinue pas ! »

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux deux. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, sans paraitre méchant ou indifférent. Il plaignait Anthony, sincèrement, mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour lui dire sans se sentir ridicule.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » S'excusa enfin Anthony. « Juste t'aider, même si c'est étrange venant de ma part. Je… Je me sens concerné, et même responsable de ce qui arrive. Je sais que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Eléa, mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. »

Drago hésita avant de lui répondre franchement, puis se lança, confus lui aussi.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable d'elle. C'est entièrement de ma faute, tout le monde le sait. Eléa est peut-être ma fille… mais elle est aussi un peu la tienne par le biais d'Hermione. Alors, tu as aussi le droit d'être inquiet, autant que je le suis pour elle. »

La reconnaissance qu'il lut dans les yeux de Goldstein lui donna du baume au cœur. Finalement, il devrait se montrer humain plus souvent. Il en parlerait avec Eléa dès qu'elle allait revenir … Parce qu'il ne pouvait envisager une autre option : elle _devait_ revenir.

« Drago ! »

La voix pressante d'Harry interpella le Serpentard, qui accourut auprès de lui en trois enjambées. Sa carrure imposante fit fuir l'ensemble des assistantes de son ami, qui partirent en rougissant. Harry, plus que conscient de l'effet que son ami produisait sur la gente féminine, se retint de faire un sourire goguenard. Il se contenta de presser l'avant-bras de Drago.

« C'est pour bientôt. Tu devrais aller t'assoir. »

« Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me poser, tu vois. »

Harry soupira.

« Eh bien, tu vas quand même le faire. C'est moi qui dirige les opérations, ici. Tu n'es pas dans ton entreprise. Oublies cinq minutes tes manies dirigistes, et laisses moi faire. Je peux gérer cette histoire. »

Drago pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Il balaya la salle du regard, et vit Hermione entourée de Ginny et Anthony. Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'un document que Drago ne pouvait déchiffrer de là où il était. Le jeune sorcier allait de ce pas se diriger vers leur petit groupe, mais une voix forte d'homme l'arrêta en chemin.

« Mr Malefoy, nous avons perdu leurs traces. Mais pas d'inquiétudes à avoir pour l'instant. Toutes nos équipes sont sur cette affaire, y compris votre ex-femme. »

Drago reconnut sans difficulté le chef du Département des Aurors, Scrimgeour. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'inquiéta au plus au point.

« Comment cela, vous avez perdu leur trace ? Je pensais que personne dans ce foutu Département n'avait… »

« Il y a eu une filature, tard dans la nuit. Juste après votre départ. Je pensais que Mr Potter… ou Mr Goldstein vous en aurait parlé. »

Il paraissait embarrassé, tandis que Drago sentait la fureur grimper en lui. Comment avait-on pu omettre de lui transmettre ce détail primordial ? Ses envies meurtrières revinrent immédiatement habiter ses membres.

« Hermione est au courant ? »

Scrimgeour se figea sur place, comme pétrifié, incapable de répondre.

« Est-ce que vous allez me répondre, par Salazard ? Mon ex-femme est-elle au courant ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus élevé que la moyenne, alertant ainsi Harry et les autres.

Ce dernier accourut vers eux.

« Drago ? Un problème ? »

Il fusilla Harry de son regard gris, et l'Auror eut un geste de recul, avant de se reprendre.

« Tu n'as pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose, par hasard ? Une chose, qui, apparemment, est connu de tout le monde, sauf de moi ! Alors que je suis le premier concerné et que… »

« Stop ! »

Drago se retourna pour houspiller celle qui avait osé interrompre sa colère légendaire, mais se retrouva face à une Hermione légèrement survoltée. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas te calmer ! Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre t'engueuler avec tout le monde depuis ce matin ! Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, et toi… tu… tu… »

« Pardon. » Marmonna Drago, la coupant dans ses explications peu claires.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle semblait surprise qu'il lâche aussi facilement l'affaire.

« Tu… Tu t'excuses ? »

« Apparemment. » Souffla-t-il, en plissant les yeux. « Je suis à bout, c'est tout. Et je déteste être le dernier au courant… Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Hermione tortilla ses épaules, mal-à-l'aise. Elle continuait de fixer Drago, étonné par son comportement si conciliateur, pour une fois. Et lui-même était surpris. Hermione avait toujours un certain pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Surprenant.

« Drago… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Nous avons suivi en filature deux hommes cette nuit, mais cela n'a rien donné. Hermione s'est proposé ce matin pour décortiquer les images que l'on avait d'eux. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil. » Expliqua Harry.

Sans lui répondre – après tout, il était toujours en colère contre lui – Drago se dirigea d'un pas imposant vers le bout de la table ovale où était déposée des dizaines de feuilles. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se penchait au-dessus des photos. Hermione vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Drago remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était angoissée. Tout comme lui, évidemment.

Essayant d'oublier la présence d'Hermione, il détailla les photos sous ses yeux. Il ne reconnut aucun des deux hommes photographiés. L'un, grand et brun, leur tournait le dos. L'autre, plus petit et châtain, fixait l'objectif. Son regard était perçant, tel un serpent. Drago retint un frisson de dégout à l'idée que ce genre d'hommes détienne sa fille. _Sa fille_…

« Tu les connais ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione, tout en continuant à fixer les images.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non… Mais si je tenais ces fils de… »

« Drago ! Je t'en prie. Essayes de te calmer. Nous devons… »

« C'est toi qui me dit de me calmer ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es depuis hier ? »

« Appel sécurisé ! Je répète : appel sécurisé ! D.M. à l'écoute dans dix secondes ! »

La voix d'une des assistantes d'Harry secoua Drago des pieds à la tête, et il oublia sa dispute futile avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Comme un seul homme, tous deux se précipitèrent près du téléphone central. Harry, Ron et Anthony se postèrent autour d'eux, le cœur palpitant.

« Très bien. Nous allons faire comme prévu. Drago, tu réponds, tu essayes de le maintenir le plus longtemps possible au bout du fil… et tu ne t'énerves pas, je t'en conjure. »

Drago hocha la tête, concentré. Il sentit alors la petite main d'Hermione serrer compulsivement son avant-bras. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il tenta de lui sourire pour la rassurer, mais son geste ressemblait plus à un rictus.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la Salle de conférence, et le silence se fit. Les techniciens fixaient l'appareil, comme s'il allait finir par leur parler. Drago sentit des sueurs froides descendre dans son dos. Il aurait tout donné pour être dans une autre situation. _Vraiment tout_.

« 4… 3… 2… 1… Allez-y ! »

Drago attrapa violemment le combinet qui était relié à des milliers de fils. Il serrait tellement fort le téléphone que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Il était sous pression. Littéralement.

« Drago Malefoy à l'appareil. »

Un roucoulement se fit entendre, et il fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Hermione haleta à côté de lui.

« Mr Malefoy… C'est un plaisir non partagé, j'imagine. »

Les joues de Drago devinrent rouges de colère, mais la poigne ferme d'Hermione le rappela à l'ordre. Il devait impérativement rester calme. La voix était magiquement modifiée, et il était impossible de savoir si c'était un homme, ou une femme.

« Effectivement… Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? » Siffla-t-il tel un serpent, menaçant comme jamais.

« Certainement pas, Mr Malefoy. Certainement pas… »

« Où est ma fille ? » Assena-t-il, ne pouvant plus retenir les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue.

Second ricanement audible.

« Tant d'impatience chez vous, s'en est presque pitoyable. »

« Répondez ! »

Un long silence tint l'assemblée en haleine.

« J'ai horreur que l'on me donne des ordres, Mr Malefoy. Alors, écoutez-moi bien… Ainsi que votre charmante ex-femme. Je suis sûr qu'elle est avec nous également. Je ne me répèterai pas. Vous allez vous rendre dans trois jours à South Park. Vous irez seul. Nous pourrons alors négocier sur la vie de la petite Eléa. Une fille très agréable, d'ailleurs… Vous en avez bien de la chance ! »

« Espèce de… »

« Tut-tut-tut… Pas d'insultes avec moi. L'héritière Malefoy pourrait en souffrir les conséquences. Ce serait _très_ regrettable. »

Drago déglutit difficilement, et crispa sa mâchoire pour garder son calme. Il avait envie de vider ce fumier autant que possible… Mais il devait se retenir. Pour Eléa.

« Bien. Je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits censés. A bientôt Mr Malefoy. Nous allons très vite nous revoir… Du moins je l'espère pour votre fille ! »

Un rire glacial retentit une dernière fois, puis la tonalité du téléphone emplit la salle. Drago, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'appareil, semblait près à exploser.

« Merde ! » S'exclama Goldstein avec fureur. « Il ne restait que deux secondes avant qu'on ne puisse les localiser. »

Drago se releva précipitamment, et fouilla sa poche de pantalon avec nervosité. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette, et en extirpa une. Hermione ne le réprimanda même pas lorsqu'il en fuma une taffe. Elle était choquée, désespérée, exténuée. Le sort s'acharnait sur eux, sans aucun doute.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

« Je vais aller à son rendez-vous. »

Hermione tourna violemment la tête vers lui, surprise et… en colère ?

« Tu veux te faire tuer, imbécile ? »

Drago fut piqué au vif. Encore une fois. Cette femme l'exaspérait de plus en plus.

« Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, maintenant. C'est nouveau ? »

« Absolument pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« Alors, j'irai. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu veux sauver Eléa, oui ou non ? »

« Comment oses-tu imaginer le contraire ? Comment peux-tu seulement _l'insinuer_ devant moi ? »

« Hermione… » Commença alors Anthony.

« Restes en dehors de cette conversation s'il te plait. C'est entre Drago et moi. »

Le Serpentard tiqua. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas utilisé cette expression… « Drago et moi » ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« Hermione… Calmes-toi. Respire. »

Elle lui jeta un regard incendiaire qui aurait fait fuir le commun des mortels.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Ne me dis pas comment gérer cette situation, alors que tu es aussi fébrile que moi ! La seule différence est que tu te caches derrière tes manières arriérées et aristocratiques ! » Cracha Hermione, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée.

« Tu veux vraiment que l'on revienne sur mes nombreux défauts ? Tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est le moment ? Tu es en train de me faire une scène, et nous avons autre chose à penser… »

Hermione se figea, sa main trembla, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Drago la fixait, imperturbable, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Après tout, elle avait une formation d'auror. Elle savait, en principe, gérer ce genre de situations.

« Tu as raison. Passons à autre chose. »

« Non, on ne passe pas à autre chose, Hermione » Coupa Harry, en posant ses paumes à plat sur la table, surplombant Hermione de toute sa taille Il était imposant, il fallait l'avouer

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. Il faut que vous alliez prévenir Nate de la situation, mais il est encore un peu tôt. Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par perquisitionner la maison de Drago. Puisque c'est le dernier endroit où Eléa a vécu de manière durable, on pourrait peut être trouvé quelque chose de crucial. Et on reparlera cette après-midi du rendez-vous entre Drago et DM. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent, elle ouvrit la bouche telle une carpe, sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

« C'est ton supérieur qui te parle, Hermione. Alors tu vas m'écouter, s'il te plait. » Rajouta Harry, fermement.

Elle soupira, et Drago s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, patient.

« Très bien. Allons chez Drago… et ensuite au Manoir voir mon fils. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, Hermione n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la maison tropicale de Drago. Elle avait déjà visité son appartement londonien, mais sa demeure tahitienne restait un mystère. Parfois, elle imaginait ce à quoi elle pourrait bien ressembler. C'était un désir malsain, qui venait la tourmenter la nuit. Cependant, au vu des circonstances, elle aurait préféré découvrir le jardin secret de son ex-mari dans un tout autre contexte.

La sensation du transplanage la fit légèrement vaciller, mais la poigne ferme d'Harry la stabilisa. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut la chaleur humide des environs, et le soleil qui éclairait son visage fatigué. Hermione finit par soulever lentement ses paupières, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Ce qu'elle vit ne la surprit pas.

La mer, l'océan à perte de vue. C'était sublime, paradisiaque, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ses enfants adoraient aller chez leur père pendant les vacances. La pensée d'Eléa lui serra une fois de plus le cœur. Elle était une mère meurtrie dans sa chair.

Hermione se retourna enfin, et observa l'immense maison qui surplombait l'étendue bleue. Des dizaines de baies vitrées laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour, donnant un sentiment de liberté à quiconque prenait la peine de contempler la maison. Drago avait toujours aimé les grands espaces. Grande fortune, grande résidence, grosse entreprise… A croire qu'il essayait de fuir l'intimité.

« Hermione ? Tu viens ? »

La sorcière se retourna, et vit que tous les aurors l'attendaient avec curiosité. Seul Drago était resté à côté d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard, elle put lire le trouble qui vrillait ses pupilles grises. Il avait surement l'impression qu'elle allait violer son intimité. Après tout, c'était pour la fuir elle, et pas une autre, qu'il s'était exilé sur une île perdue.

« Tu… Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Drago enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je préfère que ce soit toi qui fouilles ma maison plutôt que des inconnus… » Avoua-t-il.

« Alors… C'est parti. »

Il lui adressa un sourire discret, et l'invita à passer devant elle. Hermione pressa le pas, ses talons tapant contre les pierres du chemin. Le jardin était splendide, et elle remarqua immédiatement la piscine à débordement. Vraiment, Drago ne pourrait jamais se passer de son confort.

Elle ne prêta que peu d'attention aux discussions de ses collègues, trop occupé qu'elle était à regarder chaque centimètre de la maison. Elle était fascinée, elle ne le devrait pas. Elle n'avait aucun droit de ressentir de genre de chose. Elle passa la porte avec hésitation cependant, comme impressionnée. Elle finit par poser son pied dans le hall de la maison, et leva les yeux.

Les gouts de Drago étaient reconnaissables – ou en tout cas, elle les remarquait invariablement. Elle reconnut une odeur de lys, les fleurs préférées de Drago. Par Merlin, elle avait l'impression de revenir dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble. A l'époque, elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez lui, si bien que l'emménagement « officiel » n'avait pas vraiment changé leurs habitudes de jeune couple.

Hermione se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé, même si l'enlèvement d'Eléa avait tendance à faire remonter dans son esprit de nombreux souvenirs, des images d'un bonheur qui semblait avorté. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, et admira les volumes qu'offrait la villa. Splendide. Elle était presque jalouse.

« Miss Granger. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous occuper des étages avec Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter. Nous autres examineront le rez-de-chaussée. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement, toujours plongée dans sa contemplation des plafonds vertigineux. Elle sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos, et sourit en reconnaissant Harry.

« Suivez-moi… » Les interrompit alors Drago.

Tous les trois traversèrent le salon, et Hermione reconnut leurs anciens canapés en cuir marron. C'était étrange qui les ait gardé depuis tout ce temps. Elle sourit en reconnaissant un des doudous de son fils sur la table basse, et se retint de rire en voyant les casettes Disney envahissant les étages de la bibliothèque. Il était clair que Nate se sentait le roi des lieux.

Drago commença à monter les escaliers, mais Hermione s'arrêta au bas des marches, le souffle coupé. Des centaines de photos servaient de papiers peints. Elle sentit une main invisible étreindre son cœur. Drago avait fait un pêle-mêle de photos souvenirs. Tremblante, elle passa son doigt avec amour sur la photo d'Eléa bébé, comme pour en dessiner les contours. La plupart des photos étaient sorcières, d'autres non. Elle monta une autre marche, les yeux perdus dans les photos.

Surprise, elle remarqua que leur photo de mariage était accrochée tout en haut du mur. Elle s'observa un instant dans sa robe blanche, alors qu'elle embrassait Drago avec ferveur devant les portes de l'Eglise. Elle baissa les yeux, puis découvrit d'autre photo d'elle, notamment lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Un sourire éclatant ornait ses lèvres sur le papier glacé, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque la photo bougea, montrant Drago en train d'embrasser son ventre rond.

« Hermione… Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Hermione releva la tête vers Harry, et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent légèrement face à la douleur apparente de sa meilleure amie. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais lui prit doucement la main, comme pour l'inciter à grimper. Elle se laissa guider, et garda les yeux rivés sur les escaliers, afin de ne pas se faire assaillir par les photos de ses enfants souriants et heureux.

« Je vais examiner la chambre d'Eléa. » Annonça fermement Harry, tenant toujours fermement la main d'Hermione. « Vous n'avez qu'à faire le bureau et la chambre de Drago. »

Sur ce, Harry fila vers la chambre de sa fille, et Hermione resta les bras-ballants, à regarder son ex-mari avec des yeux de merlans fris.

« Euh… Harry est déjà venu ici ? » Finit par demander Hermione, histoire de briser la glace.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit calmement, sans donner plus de détails. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu viens ? On va commencer par mon bureau. » Reprit-il.

Le bureau. Evidemment. C'était beaucoup plus impersonnel que la chambre. La chambre… Par Merlin, elle frissonna rien que d'y penser. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de savoir à quoi ressembler cette pièce si intime. Une pièce qui représentait, à une époque, leur idylle.

Faisant fi de ses états d'âmes tourmentés, la jeune trentenaire suivit paisiblement Drago dans son bureau. Sa carrure sombre était impressionnante, et elle avait presque perdu l'habitude de supporter son silence. Presque. Elle passa la porte coulissante du bureau, et ne fut pas surprise de voir des piles de dossier posé sur tous les meubles de la pièce. Drago était un forcené du travail, et ça, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Bien, je vais m'occuper de regarder dans les archives de l'entreprise, et toi… tu peux faire le bureau ? »

« Hum, oui… Oui, bien sûr. »

Hermione était plus que gênée de fouiller ainsi dans ses affaires privées, mais Eléa était beaucoup plus importante pour elle. Drago lui tourna le dos, et s'accroupit devant les nombreux placards des murs.

Hermione alla s'installer dans l'énorme fauteuil de Drago, et son dos s'enfonça dans le cuir molletonné. Elle plissa le nez en reconnaissant l'odeur masculine et musqué de Drago sur le cuir. Elle ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde, et un sentiment de sécurité, qu'elle croyait oublié, s'empara de son corps engourdi. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle rougit comme une adolescente. Drago la fixait, intrigué… presque fasciné. Hermione se tortilla sur le fauteuil.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Rien… Absolument rien. »

Et il replongea la tête dans l'armoire. Hermione releva ses épaules, blasée, et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Elle fouilla sans grand intérêt parmi les plumes et autres joyeuseté de ce genre. Elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il était pratiquement sur que le kidnappeur n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Drago, alors pourquoi autant insister ? Certainement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autres pour faire évoluer la situation…

Hermione passa distraitement sa main sur un papier, puis elle arrêta son geste. Un détail l'avait interpelé. Un détail familier. La feuille était granuleuse, presque adipeuse. Intriguée et curieuse, Hermione sortit le papier, et le posa sur le bureau. En réalité, c'était un carnet. Un carnet à dessin. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle connaissait bien ce carnet. Fébrile, ses yeux parcoururent le portrait familier.

Drago avait toujours été un grand dessinateur. C'était son talent caché, presque une honte pour lui, puisqu'il se faisait un honneur de rester distant. Mais il fut un temps où Hermione partageait tout avec Drago. Ses démons comme ses passions. Hermione tourna la page, et retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit son visage souriant dessinée au fusain. L'ébauche était ancienne, de quelques années déjà, avant qu'ils ne divorcent.

Drago avait des mains de fées. Il arrivait à retranscrire milles émotions avec seulement quelques traits jetés sur du papier. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas que le sorcier s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Hermione sursauta violemment, et plaqua ses mains sur le carnet, attirant de ce fait le regard inquisiteur de Drago. A son grand étonnement, il ne parut pas en colère de voir qu'elle fouillait son bureau sans aucune indiscrétion. Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'il fixait toujours ses dessins avec un regard vide.

« Tu… Tu dessines toujours ? »

« Parfois, ça m'arrive. Mais je n'ai plus trop de temps. »

« Oui… Comme toujours. » Murmura-t-elle, amère. Drago fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, alors que la crispation de sa mâchoire démontrait clairement le contraire.

« On perd notre temps. Personne n'ait venu ici. Et surement pas cet enfoiré… » Reprit Drago, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, las.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle pensa à Nate, son bonhomme qui dormait encore paisiblement en cette heure matinale. Elle avait besoin de voir son fils, de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'accrocher à quelque chose de tangible.

« Allons voir Nate. » Murmura-t-elle, le visage appuyé contre ses paumes. Son ex-mari la fixa, ferma ses paupières, puis passa la porte de son bureau.

Il était inutile qu'ils aillent fouiller la chambre de Drago. Les autres aurors le feraient bien. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, au cœur de Londres, une silhouette sombre avait les yeux fixés sur un petit écran lugubre. L'obscurité de la pièce donnait une ambiance inquiétante à la pièce, et aucun bruit n'était perceptible.

La silhouette se pencha un peu plus par-dessus son bureau, et un sourire sadique étira les coins de sa bouche. Sous ses yeux, les images défilaient. Fascinantes. Jubilatoires.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sortaient du bureau de ce dernier, les traits défaits, la peur au ventre. Quels imbéciles. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué le micro-espion installé derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque du bureau.

Un rire jaune s'éleva dans l'air. Effrayant. Glaçant. La personne se retourna lentement, et jeta un regard goguenard à la jeune fille recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu vois Eléa, nous allons bien nous entendre, toi et moi. On va rester un peu ensemble, en attendant que ton père vienne à ta rescousse… Et lorsque le moment sera venu, je te tuerai sous ses yeux. Tu aimes mon plan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. Oui, ses projets étaient horriblement parfaits.

* * *

**Hum, je sais, la fin fait froid dans le dos *Pardonnez-moi*. Alors que va-t-il arriver à Eléa ? Que pensez-vous de la conversation téléphonique ? Des réactions d'Hermione chez Drago ?**

**J'attends vos avis, comme toujours (même vous, les lecteurs timides ! Je ne mords pas )). **

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

**Bilan du dernier chapitre : 23 reviews pour 291 visites (soit 7,9%) : vous vous améliorez ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes... **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses à vous fournir pour mon retard, à part les études : et oui, je crois que j'avais surestimé ma capacité à pouvoir tout gérer de front, et je pense que mes publications vont être très parcellaires, au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été où je reprendrai un rythme "normal".**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois, mais sachez que je finis toujours ce que je commence, malgrè mon manque de sérieux dans les publications. Je sais que je vais surement perdre des lectrices, mais c'est un risque que je prends.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et bonne lecture :)**

**PS : je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, c'est pourquoi je fais un remerciement groupé. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez un nouveau chapitre plutôt que des réponses :). **

**MERCI à **Ecathe38 ; Elsar ; Cecile ; Lisa ; Evyliane ; Ange Lapuce ; Sisika45 ; Ash ; Aangel-21 ; Mane-jei ; Lisaaskeep ; Charloon ; Samsam ; Crayoline ; Aurelie Malefoy ; Jabelherda ; Mathelys ; Vera Bennett ; Emma14 ; Lula's Lullaby ; Djat ; N ; Malie25 ; Roxanedebergerac (x4), "Guest"

**Vous êtes supers, c'est grâce à vous que je suis motivée à écrire encore et encore.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« _L'__amour __maternel__ est le plus __éminent__ des __sentiments __égoïstes__, ou, pour __dire __autrement__, le plus __énergique__ des __sentiments __altruistes_. » de Alain

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le coucou de l'horloge se balançait doucement, sans bruit, ignorant les tourments qui régnaient dans le cœur des personnes assises autour de la table de salon. L'heure défilait, mais les peines, elles, demeuraient. Désespoir du genre humain, fatalité de l'humanité. L'homme offrait un doux spectacle de décadence.

Figée, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse de café, Hermione n'échappait pas à son condition. Elle attendait. Depuis des heures. Elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur le cadran de la pendule, telle une statue antique. Elle s'humectait parfois les lèvres, ou décroisait une de ses jambes. Mais c'était presque tout. Elle était paralysée par l'attente désespérée d'obtenir des nouvelles du Ministère.

Hermione n'esquissa aucun geste lorsqu'elle entendit des petits pas sur sa gauche. Son esprit semblait déconnecté de son corps. Elle ressemblait à un patin dont la vie n'avait jamais touché le corps.

« Maman ? »

Comme si elle avait été électrocutée, Hermione tourna enfin la tête. Des heures qu'elle n'avait pas fait un geste, et ses muscles étaient endoloris suite à cette immobilité forcée. Elle croisa les pupilles chocolat de son fils, et put y lire peur et incompréhension.

Son bébé. La chair de sa chair. L'homme le plus important de sa vie. Elle se força à sourire à Nate.

« Nate mon cœur, tu devrais dormir… Il est déjà 22h. »

« Je sais… Je… Je… »

Hermione ne put résister à ses yeux presque humides.

« Viens, mon chéri… »

Nate se rua dans ses bras ouverts, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine. Une bouffée d'amour s'empara d'Hermione. Dans un geste maternelle, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. Elle pouvait percevoir l'angoisse du petit garçon, même si il ne lui dirait rien. Elle embrassa son front, rassurante.

« Papa, il va retrouver Eléa, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Hermione se força à sourire, se voulant rassurante.

« Bien sur mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tu ne risques rien avec papa et moi, d'accord ? Et tu verras bientôt ta sœur. »

Nate hocha la tête, et son corps se détendit imperceptiblement dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle espérait de tout son être ne pas proférer de mensonges. Elle priait chaque seconde, elle attendait, toujours.

La journée lui avait parut interminable, et maintenant que la lune pointait son nez, Hermione avait peur. Bientôt 24h qu'Eléa avait été enlevée, et aucun autre signe du D.M. depuis la matinée. Tous, même elle, s'étaient presque résignés à attendre le rendez-vous entre Drago et ce fou furieux. Rien que de passer à cette future entrevue, Hermione frissonnait.

Hermione cala un peu mieux Nate contre son giron, et ce dernier s'agrippa à son chemiser.

« Tu restes dormir ici, hein M'an ? »

Il avait été décidé que Nate resterait au Manoir Malefoy le temps qu'Eléa soit retrouvée. Le Manoir était de loin l'endroit le plus sur pour lui, et la présence de Lucius en effrayait plus d'un. Bon point qui rassurait grandement Hermione. De plus, elle savait que Lucius et Narcissa préfèreraient mourir plutôt que de voir souffrir leurs petits-enfants. Ils étaient autant capable qu'elle de protéger Nate si besoin.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je dors même avec toi, si tu veux. »

« Oui, oui ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« D'accord. Tu veux qu'on monte se coucher maintenant ? »

Nate fit non de la tête, mais un bâillement digne d'un lion rugissant détrompa rapidement ses paroles. Hermione sourit, attendrie par son fils. Elle plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, et l'odeur familière de Nate lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

Nate bailla de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Hermione décida de résoudre le problème en amenant la terreur aux pays des rêves. Elle le souleva difficilement. Il n'avait peut être que huit ans, mais il serait aussi grand que son père… et aussi lourd.

« Je ne veux pas aller au dodo… » Geignit-il en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de sa mère.

« Tu tombes de fatigue ! Ce n'est pas discutable, jeune homme. »

Nouveau grognement, alors que le petit chenapan avait enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Hermione.

« Je veux attendre Papa… » Murmura-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué. Comment répondre à son fils ? Comment lui expliquer que son père était au Ministère, les yeux scotchés sur le téléphone du quartier général des Aurors, attendant un appel capable de faire basculer le cours de leur vie ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Son enfant, et elle devait le protéger de tout.

« Drago va rentrer tard. Tu le verras demain matin, d'accord ? Et puis, je reste avec toi, comme promis. »

Nate se mit à trembler dans ses bras, et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Il renifla contre elle, et elle sentit des goutes d'eau salée tomber sur sa peau. Elle avait horreur de voir ses enfants tristes. Elle caressa le dos de son fils, tendre et aimante, avant de le déposer au sol. Hermione s'accroupit devant lui, et encadra son visage fin et doux.

Lorsqu'elle plongea dans ses yeux chocolat, identiques aux siens, elle ne put que remarquer ses iris embués remplis de chagrin. Elle se retint elle-même de pleurer, même si l'envie était forte. Elle inspira discrètement, puis sourit de nouveau.

« Papa va revenir. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur, mon ange, tu m'entends ? »

« Ecoutes ta mère, jeune homme… Elle a amplement raison. »

Hermione releva les yeux et la carrure imposante de Lucius Malefoy s'imposa devant elle. Fièrement dressé dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, son ancien beau-père n'avait pas perdu sa prestance légendaire.

« Grand-père ! » S'écria Nate, à moitié endormi, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Arrêtes de tourmenter ta mère, et vas dormir. » Assena-t-il calmement, mais fermement. « Tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Drago, si cela te rassure. » Rajouta-t-il lorsque la panique s'empara à nouveau du petit garçon.

Nate se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux interrogateurs. Hermione ne put résister à sa moue implorante, et soupira, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Nate sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Allez mon cœur, files te débarbouiller, et au lit. »

« Tu me rejoins, hein ? »

Nate resserra ses doigts autour de son chemisier, inquiet. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle allait devoir dormir dans la chambre de Drago. Joie intense. Cependant, il était question de son fils. La jeune sorcière se fit violence. Elle devait faire des efforts, et forcer sa nature.

« Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. Je le jure. »

Nate hocha la tête, et commença à reculer pour filer vers les étages. Mais Hermione l'arrêta en chemin, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front.

« A toute à l'heure mon grand. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle observa son fils trottiner rapidement vers l'escalier du hall d'entrée, et écouta le bruit de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient amortis par la moquette des escaliers. Vaincue, elle se redressa avec peine, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Vous devriez penser également à vous reposer, ma chère. Vous avez une mine atroce, qui ferait fuir un épouvantard. » Lui intima alors Lucius.

Il se rapprocha de la table de salon. Il déboucha sans aucun scrupule la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, et s'en versa un fond de verre. Hermione l'observa porter l'alcool à sa bouche fine, avant de répondre à ses piques. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus être effrayé par ce sorcier impressionnant et intimidant. Et la meilleure des protections envers ses attaques restaient le sarcasme.

« J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment… et les cauchemars me poussent à rester éveillée. »

« Les temps sont durs… Mais nous trouverons une solution, Hermione. »

La situation était plus qu'étrange. Lucius Malefoy tentait de réconforter Hermione Granger. Certes, son style était assez brut de décoffrage, mais qu'importe. L'intention y était.

« Je suis une mère. J'agis de manière irrationnelle. Mon instinct se remet en route… Et ce pourrait être dangereux. » Confia-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil en cuir vieilli.

Lucius la fixait avec ses yeux perçants, et elle crut y voir la même lueur de défi qui habitait ceux de Drago. Et de sa fille. Ses mains tremblèrent, encore.

« Je ne peux guère me moquer de ce trait de votre personnalité, lorsque je vois comment agissait Narcissa avec Drago, à l'époque. »

Les coins des lèvres d'Hermione se relevèrent malgré elle, se rappelant d'un Drago enfant et détestable, accompagné de sa mère admirative. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ressemblait à Narcissa avec ses propres enfants… Sans aucun doute, oui.

« Les mamans aiment leurs enfants plus que leur propre vie, vous savez… Et les Papa aussi. » Rajouta-t-elle, malicieuse, alors que Lucius se crispait légèrement.

Il plissa le nez, comme s'il avait l'intention de la contredire, mais finit par détourner le regard. Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle prenait ce geste de renoncement comme un aveu magnifique de son amour envers Drago. Envers son fils unique.

« Vous savez Lucius, les temps ont changé… Vous avez le droit de montrer vos sentiments. Drago en aurait besoin, de temps en temps, même s'il ne vous l'a jamais dit. »

Elle sut alors qu'elle avait dépassé les limites de la bienséance lorsque les yeux gris de Lucius virèrent charbon. Mais elle ne recula pas. Elle souhaitait confronter le patriarche Malefoy.

« Vous êtes plutôt mal placée pour défendre les besoins de mon fils… Après tout, c'est lui qui a demandé la divorce, pas vous, si je ne m'abuse. »

Sa réplique lui fit l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur. Lucius avait touché juste. En plein dans la cible.

« L'amour ne suffit pas toujours. » Siffla-t-elle, amère. « Et je ne porte peut être plus le nom des Malefoy, mais vous avez accepté de me faire entrer dans votre famille il y quinze ans. Je connais Drago mieux que moi-même, même si nous ne sommes plus mariés. Alors oui, Lucius, vous devriez un peu plus montré à Drago que vous l'aimez. C'est ce qu'un père doit faire avec son enfant. C'est ce que vous _devez_ faire, désormais. »

Tous deux se fixèrent, en silence. Tels deux vautours prêts à attaquer sa proie. En final, Lucius finit par ricaner, tel un digne Malefoy qu'il était.

« Vous m'épaterez toujours, Miss Granger… Maintenant, filez retrouver mon petit-fils. Je veille sur le reste. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et saisit cette échappatoire offert sur un plateau d'argent pour filer hors du salon. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, encore légèrement chamboulée de sa conversation avec Lucius. Malgré toutes ces années passées aux côtés des Malefoy, elle avait toujours du mal à déchiffrer les pensées de son ancien beau-père. Il était encore plus torturé que Drago, pour dire…

La jeune sorcière arriva enfin devant la chambre de Drago, où elle savait que son fils l'attendait. Elle fixa le bois ancien de la porte, et ses yeux se troublèrent. Un peu. Le temps d'un instant. Elle revit les nombreuses fois où elle avait dormi dans cette chambre avant son mariage.

La tendresse des premières étreintes. La peur de l'inconnu à travers ses cils. La violence des premières disputes. Leurs mains, toujours jointes, malgré la tempête.

Puis la décadence. Hermione ferma les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, partagée entre l'envie de serrer son fils dans ses bras, et la terreur de pénétrer à nouveau dans cette pièce. Cette chambre qui n'était plus la sienne, mais plutôt celle… de Carina. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Nate comptait sur elle. Elle finit par tourner la poigné, et s'engouffra dans la pièce sans plus réfléchir.

L'obscurité l'entoura rapidement, mais elle reconnut tout de même les lieux. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté comme dans ses souvenirs de femme mariée.

Une masse sous les couvertures attira son regard. Elle avança vers le lit, enleva au fur et à mesure ses vêtements encombrants et ses chaussures. Elle se glissa avec délicatesse sous la couette épaisse – et verte évidemment - et entoura fermement un Nate endormi, mais tellement adorable.

Il gigota un instant, et ses papillonnèrent dans le noir.

« Maman ? » Croassa-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

« Dors mon chéri. » Souffla-t-elle, avant d'embrasser son front.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et Hermione reposa son menton sur son front, apaisée et rassurée par sa seule présence. Sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à son tour se dirigea vers Eléa, comme toujours depuis ces dernières heures.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, alertée par des bruits suspects autour d'elle. Elle saisit instinctivement sa baguette magique, et resserra son étreinte autour de son fils. Elle se redressa sur son lit, et vit une silhouette en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit. Elle s'apprêter à hurler, mais une main se posa fermement contre sa bouche, étouffant son cri.

« Hermione… C'est moi. »

Elle relâcha instantanément sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et elle aurait juré que l'on pouvait l'entendre à l'extérieur.

« Tu m'as fait peur… Ne refais plus jamais ça. » Siffla-t-elle fortement, oubliant que son fils dormait à point fermé contre elle.

Nate se mit d'ailleurs à se tortiller, puis frotta ses petits yeux comme pour se réveiller.

« C'est l'heure de se lever ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Non Nate, rendors toi. »

Mais son fils se redressa à son tour lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son père.

« Papa ! T'es rentré ! » Cria-t-il en se jetant contre la poitrine de Drago.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Les yeux de Nate brillaient de milles feux dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et elle put voir Drago embrasser le sommet de la tête de son fils. Leurs cheveux blonds se mélangèrent harmonieusement.

« Bien sur mon grand ! »

« Des nouvelles du Ministère ? » Demanda finalement Hermione, anxieuse.

Drago ne répondit pas, et la sorcière comprit d'elle-même que le silence radio était toujours de mise. La peur gagna de nouveau ses membres, et elle frissonna. Décidemment, jamais elle ne serait en paix.

« Tu dors avec nous, n'est-ce pas Papa ? » Questionna Nate, les prunelles pleines d'espoir, d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Il était bien trop petit pour avoir à subir de telles épreuves.

Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione qui détourna les yeux, gênée et dans l'expectative de sa réponse.

« Je vais vous laisser dormir, tous les deux. » Finit par répondre Drago.

Aussitôt, Nate renifla, prêt à pleurer.

« Non… Papa, je veux que tu restes… J'ai… J'ai peur et Maman aussi elle a peur… » Gémit-il en s'agrippant aux jambes de son père.

Hermione vit que Drago allait flancher face à la mine triste de Nate, et elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour ses enfants… Apparemment, elle était même prête à dormir avec son ex-mari.

« C'est bon Drago, tu peux rester. Ca… Ca ne me gène pas. »

Mensonge. Gros mensonge. Elle était angoissée, et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago avait enlevé ses mocassins et décroisé sa cravate noire. Nate, quant à lui, se colla un peu plus contre elle pour laisser de la place à son père.

Un souffle d'air froid caressa la peau d'Hermione lorsque le Serpentard souleva la couette. Elle replia un peu plus ses jambes contre elle. Elle sentit le poids de Drago s'affaisser sur le matelas, et une impression étrange d'habitude s'empara de son cerveau. Très mauvais…

« Papa… »

« Oui, petit démon ? »

« Est-ce que Eléa va bientôt rentrer à la maison ? »

Hermione vit les yeux de Drago se remplir de douleur, à l'instar des siens.

« Je l'espère. » Murmura-t-il. « Maintenant, il faut que tu te rendormes. »

Hermione passa une main sur le ventre de Nate, et ce dernier s'installa pour la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, et deux secondes plus tard, son souffle fut plus régulier. Son esprit était parti au pays des rêves. Cette image de tranquillité calma Hermione et ses émotions.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago, et ils se fixèrent silencieux. La situation était étrange, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser cette quiétude temporaire. Toutes leurs disputes semblaient futiles désormais, face à l'enlèvement d'Eléa.

Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit d'Hermione lorsqu'elle réalisa la date d'aujourd'hui. Un étau semblait s'être installé dans ses entrailles, et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Drago remarqua sa détresse car il fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione ? »

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Drago lui fit encore plus mal, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle s'en voulut de réagir de la sorte. Le temps avait passé, et elle aimait Anthony. Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, son étoile en des temps troublés. Elle aurait du être avec lui, plutôt qu'être avec son ex-mari. Ce Drago qui l'avait détruite, comme elle l'avait détruit. Un amour dévastateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Reprit-il, sur un ton inquiet qu'il n'arriva pas à cacher.

« Je… C'est… »

Elle voulait parler, mais les mots lui échappaient. Hermione inspira un grand coup.

« Cela fait quatre ans... »

Elle se sentait honteuse de sa réaction, alors que Drago ne semblait pas comprendre. Ni atteint. Il ressemblait en ce moment à un roc inébranlable.

« Le divorce. Nous sommes divorcés depuis quatre ans maintenant. » Précisa-t-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle sentait son regard brulant sur son visage.

« Je sais. » Finit-il par répondre après de longues minutes de silence.

C'est fou comme le temps était subjectif. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle espérait secrètement que Drago n'est rien remarqué. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et son expression détrompa ses espérances. Il la regardait presque avec compassion. Elle avait horreur de ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'il faisait naitre chez elle.

« C'est dur pour moi aussi Hermione… Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Nous sommes nocifs l'un pour l'autre. La preuve : regarde dans quel état je te mets. » Continua-t-il, comme s'il répondait à ses pensées.

Il avait toujours eu une capacité étrange à anticiper ses paroles.

« Nocif… Oui, cela résume bien la situation. » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, alors qu'un frisson remontait jusqu'à son échine.

Elle finit par se reprendre.

« Je suis désolée… Je… Je raconte n'importe quoi. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« Tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hermione. Je t'assure. »

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel pour cacher son malaise. Ses mots la touchaient plus que nécessaire, malgré elle.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Hermione se laissa bercer par le bruit de la respiration de Nate. De loin, ils auraient presque pu être l'illustration de la famille parfaite. Jolie illusion, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle ferma enfin ses paupières, même si elle savait que Drago ne dormirait que très peu.

Elle remonta un peu plus la couette sous son cou, et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. Le sommeil engourdissait peu à peu ses membres fatigués, et elle l'accueillait à bras ouvert. Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Hermione se sentit vaguement une légère caresse sur sa joue, alors qu'elle s'endormait. Et elle reconnut très facilement le pouce rugueux de Drago. Elle fronça les sourcils, troublée, puis mit son cerveau sur off. La lune l'appelait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Chéri… Viens dormir.»

« Hum… »

« Cela fait des heures que tu relis le dossier. La réponse ne va pas te sauter aux yeux maintenant, alors qu'il est 1h du matin. »

« Hum… »

« Ronald ! Vas-tu écouter ta femme ? »

Ron Weasley leva précipitamment les yeux, et tomba sur Pansy, les mains sur les hanches, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Tu disais quelque chose ? » Finit-il par demander, penaud.

Pansy soupira, et Ron s'en voulut instantanément.

« Non… Laisses tomber, imbécile. »

La Serpentarde fit un geste pour sortir de leur cuisine, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Il remercia le ciel un instant pour lui avoir donné de bons reflexes d'aurors. Il entoura la taille de Pansy, et l'attira sur un siège, près de lui. Elle finit par s'assoir, sans un mot.

« Excuses-moi. » Murmura-t-IL à son oreille, son nez caressant sa joue. « Je suis juste inquiet. Je me sens inutile de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Eléa. »

Pansy soupira. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux que des étrangers au spectacle se seraient sentis de trop. Ron finit par sourire.

« Tu arrives toujours à m'apaiser, même quand tu ne fais rien… » Songea-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ensembles, je présume. » Remarqua Pansy, malicieuse. « Tu es à mes pieds, Weasley, ne l'oublie pas… »

Ron rit un instant, avant de jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux de sa femme. Parfois, il se demandait comment il faisait pour la supporter. Elle était vicieuse, parfois méchante, machiavélique et maligne.

« Attention à ce que tu me dis : je pourrais me lasser de toi. » Répliqua-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux, comme pour les ébouriffer.

Pansy fit le même geste que lui, et massa sa nuque, rapprochant de ce fait encore plus leurs deux visages.

« Impossible… D'ailleurs, as-tu vu Drago cette après-midi ? »

« Oui, il était encore au Ministère quand je suis parti. Disons qu'il contrôle comme il peut sa colère. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment fonctionne ce Malefoy, tu le connais bien mieux que moi. »

Et c'était vrai. Ron avait conscience d'être jaloux de nature. Il aurait très bien pu voir la relation que Pansy entretenait avec Drago comme une menace. Seulement, de telles considérations étaient impossibles à envisager lorsque l'on regardait comment Drago évoluait … et bien, avec Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression que l'enlèvement d'Eléa fait remontrer tous ses mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Il est dévasté, bien sur, et c'est une réaction normale… Mais il me parait tourmenté. » Commenta Pansy, en attrapant la tasse de café de Ron.

Elle n'eut aucun scrupule à boire la boisson chaude.

« Il est persuadé que c'est sa faute si Eléa a été enlevée… Et je pense qu'inconsciemment, Hermione pense la même chose. C'est dur à gérer pour lui. »

Pansy leva les yeux vers lui, un air intrigué au fond des yeux.

« Depuis quand es-tu si fin pédagogue ? » Demanda-t-elle, ébahie, et presque admirative.

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Mais depuis toujours ! »

« Puisque tu te prétends être un si fin observateur, que flaire donc ton nez, en ce moment ? »

Ron baissa les yeux, et posa une de ses mains sur les genoux de Pansy. Il le sera, presque compulsivement.

« Le futur est trouble, Pans'… Et noir. Très noir. Mais la lumière revient toujours. »

Pansy hocha la tête, pensive. Il put lire la peur dans ses yeux noirs. Il aurait voulu que la vie soit une éternelle idylle pour elle. Mais elle était bien trop terre à terre pour se laisser bercer par de telles illusions.

« Et je pense que Drago et Hermione vont se remettre ensemble. » Rajouta-t-il, sur un ton plus joyeux.

Pansy faillit recracher l'ensemble de son café noir. Elle toussota un instant, sous le regard amusé de son mari.

« _Quoi_ ? »

« Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu travailles trop, c'est clair. Tu es atteint. »

« Pans'… Sois sérieuse cinq minutes. »

« C'est toi qui me demandes d'être sérieuse ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… » S'offusqua-t-elle, en faisant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à Ron.

« Pansy… Ils s'aiment toujours, ça crèvent les yeux ils se regardent comme des merlans fris ! Et si même moi l'ais remarqué, je ne te parle même pas des autres… Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu sois si récalcitrante à cette perspective. »

Pansy soupira lourdement, avant de faire claquer ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur la table.

« Ils ne pourront pas surmonter leur passé. Ce qui est arrivé est trop… trop… Je ne sais pas ! C'est insurmontable, même pour un couple comme eux ! Sois honnête Ron : jamais nous ne serions restés ensemble si nous avions traversé la même chose qu'eux. Même si on s'aime. »

« Ah, parce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Idiot. » Dit-elle en lui pinçant l'avant-bras.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, paisible. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Il réalisa qu'il avait de la chance, au final, aux vues de la situation actuelle. Il avait Pansy à ses côtés. Il n'y avait – a priori – pas de secrets entre eux. Son fils était en sécurité en ce moment même chez les Potter.

Ron sentit alors la petite main de Pansy se glisser dans la sienne. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle lui sourit. Tout était dit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drago observait sagement son fils dormir dans son grand lit, tout en faisant attention à la respiration régulière d'Hermione. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans cette chambre, au Manoir, mais aucun moyen pour lui de trouver le sommeil.

Une fois de plus, il se surprit à loucher vers le visage endormi de son ex-femme. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé au fil des années. Elle arborait toujours cet air à la fois mature et enfantin, un air représentant à la perfection sa personnalité. Elle avait toujours été indépendante… Indépendante mais fragile dès qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Elle se laissait emporter, souvent. Elle tombait, toujours. Mais Hermione Granger était une battante. Drago ne pouvait que l'admettre.

Il observait les plis qui lui barraient le front, même dans son sommeil. Elle était terrorisée pour Eléa, tout comme lui, comme eux tous.

Il passa son bras gauche sous son cou, et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Durant son adolescence, il passait des heures allongées sur ce lit, immobile, à attendre. Attendre que ses démons et ses crises de colères disparaissent. Attendre la disparition des mangemorts. Patienter, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, à l'époque.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était « adulte », il attendait _encore_. Cependant, les enjeux n'étaient les mêmes. La vie de sa fille n'était guère comparable à ses états d'âmes d'adolescents torturés.

« Hum… »

Drago tourna la tête, et vit qu'Hermione commençait à s'agiter. Il retint sa respiration, aux aguets. Il savait que la jeune femme parlait dans son sommeil.

« Non… Non… » Marmonna-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hermione se retourna et tressauta. Pas de doute : elle faisait un cauchemar.

« Pas elle ! » Cria-t-elle alors, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion

Inquiet, Drago s'assura que Nate dormait toujours entre eux deux. Il commençait malheureusement à s'agiter. Il prit alors de décision de l'éloigner d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne lui fasse peur. Il prit Nate dans ses bras avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se cala instinctivement dans ses bras.

Drago sortit de sa chambre, parcourut quelques mètres dans les couloirs du Manoir, avant d'arriver devant la chambre de ses parents. Il savait que son père ne se trouvait pas ici. Nate pourrait donc dormir en toute tranquillité avec Narcissa.

Il poussa la porte doucement, observa la silhouette endormie de sa mère, et s'approcha du lit. Il tira d'une main les couvertures, avant de déposer son fils sur le matelas. Narcissa se redressa, les sens perdus. Elle était encore égarée dans le sommeil.

« Drago ? Mais que… »

« Chut… Hermione fait des cauchemars et cela risquerait de faire peur à Nate. Tu peux dormir avec lui ? »

« Bien sur mon cœur. » Répondit la matriarche Malefoy, tout en se décalant pour laisser plus de place à son petit-fils. « Tu t'occupes d'Hermione ? »

Drago hocha la tête, silencieux. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, avant de se recoucher. C'était le signe qu'il attendait pour partir. Un dernier baiser sur le front de Nate, et il fila de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il pressa le pas. Son inquiétude était palpable à travers son attitude.

Il tourna rapidement la poignée de la porte, et s'y arrêta sur le pas. Hermione se débattait sous les couvertures comme si on essayait de l'étrangler. Il avait bien fait d'éloigner Nate. Il allait maintenant devoir essayer de la réveiller… Entreprise extrêmement difficile.

Il remonta sur le lit, et attrapa avec peine les mains d'Hermione. Elle se crispa toute entière, mais continuer de gémir.

« Eléa… Non… » Gémissait-elle, le visage tordue par la douleur, toujours endormie.

« Hermione… Hermione, tout va bien. » Finit-il par dire en désespoir de cause.

Etrangement, le son de sa voix sembla la calmer quelque peu. Elle arrêta de gigoter dans tous les sens… et vint s'agripper contre lui. Surpris, Drago écarquilla les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une des jambes nues d'Hermione se glisser entre les siennes. Il était mal-à-l'aise.

« Non… Drago… »

Il tomba encore plus des nues à l'entente de son prénom.

« L'enlèvement du corps… »

Cette fois-ci, son cœur se serra. Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'une douleur lui étreignait le cœur. Lui aussi ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit le message horrible laissé par le ravisseur de leur fille.

Hermione vint coller son front contre son torse, et son corps tremblait légèrement. Afin de l'apaiser, il caressa son avant bras par-dessous le drap. L'odeur de la sorcière lui titilla les narines, et il se fit violence pour ne pas plus l'entourer. Elle était déjà assez collée contre lui, il n'avait franchement pas intérêt à profiter de son inconscience pour répondre à ses pulsions étranges et déplacées…

Elle soupira, puis ses rêves douloureux semblèrent partir de son esprit petit à petit. Le cœur de Drago, lui, faisait toujours d'étrange yo-yo. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

* * *

**Verdict, j'attends votre avis :). Merci d'avoir lu, ****malgré les mois d'attentes. A bientôt, surement aux prochaines vacances :). Bon courage pour cette future année !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 6... qui j'espère vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer à lire cette histoire :).**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leur patience, leur gentillesse, et leurs encouragements !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

« _L'__amour__ et la __peur__ ne __connaissent__ pas d'__issue_. » Ossip Mandelstam, poème de 1920

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« _Let the skyfall, when it crumbles… We will stand tall, face it all together… ! »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonner dans la chambre. Les sens encore endormis, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait dormi avec Nate et Drago. Elle était pourtant seule dans le grand lit du Serpentard. Elle soupira, se cacha sous la couette, et chercha à l'aveuglette son Smartphone sur la table de chevet.

Après avoir attrapé l'objet maudit, elle le porta automatiquement à son oreille droite, les yeux encore fermé.

« Allo ? » Grogna-t-elle contre le haut-parleur, encore perturbée par son réveil brutal.

« Et bien, quelle humeur dès le matin ! »

Hermione reconnut sans un doute la voix aristocratique d'Astoria Zabini. Inconsciemment, Hermione se mit à sourire. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à son amie.

« Excuses moi, mais tu m'as réveillée ! » Répliqua-t-elle, faussement en colère.

« Et bien, tu te transformes en marmotte ou quoi ? » S'exclame alors l'ancienne Serpentarde.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, avant de sortir sa tête de sous la couette. Elle manquait peu à peu d'air.

« Attends… quelle heure est-il ? »

Astoria pouffa à l'autre bout du fil.

« Il est 11h, ma chère… »

« Par Salazard » Jura fortement Hermione, tout en se redressant précipitamment du lit.

Elle balança ses jambes hors des couvertures, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle sentit un vertige l'assommer. Elle oubliait toujours qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève lentement, le matin…

« Tu fréquentes trop de Serpentard, tu jures même par notre ancêtre, maintenant ! »

« Je n'y peux rien ! » Se défendit Hermione, alors qu'elle courrait presque vers la salle de bain. « Non, sérieusement, comment j'ai pu dormir autant ? Alors que j'ai dormi avec Nate et Drago en plus, je… »

« _Quoi_ ? » Explosa alors Astoria.

Hermione éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, afin de protéger ses tympans.

« Tu as dormi avec Drago ? » Cria-t-elle de plus belle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle attrapa rapidement des habits de sa valise, tout en sortant ses produits de toilette.

« Et avec Nate ! Arrête de te faire des films, Astoria… Je ne me remettrais pas avec Drago. »

Un blanc s'ensuivit entre elles, et Hermione en profita pour fourrer sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer celle de Carina qui trônait à côté de celle de Drago, dans un verre… Après tout, elle était dans la salle de bain de son ex-mari, elle avait le droit d'être perturbée… Non ?

« Es-tu en train de te laver les dents, alors que nous sommes en train de parler ? » S'exclama alors son amie, offusquée.

« Hum Hum »

« Non, mais je rêve ! En voilà des manières… »

Hermione recracha alors son dentifrice dans l'évier, et se rinça la bouche.

« Je suis en retard ! » Gémit Hermione. « Je devrais déjà être au Ministère. »

« Hermione… »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : aller là bas et attendre en se rongeant les ongles ne fera pas revenir Eléa blablabla… Seulement, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire ! Je ne peux pas rester amorphe, comme une âme en peine, au Manoir. Je… C'est pire que tout. » Confia-t-elle finalement, en se massant distraitement le cou.

« Je vais te proposer quelque chose, qui ne va forcément te réjouir, mais il faut que tu te changes les idées, et… »

« Me changer les idées ? Imagine si c'était ta fille qui avait été enlevée ! Comment veux-tu que… »

« Je ne suis pas à ta place Hermione, et honnêtement j'espère ne jamais l'être, mais nous organisons un repas ce soir. Je veux que tu viennes. »

Hermione soupira, alors boutonnant difficilement son pantalon noir, le téléphone collé entre son épaule et sa joue. Elle avait une subite envie de pleurer. Elle ferma fortement ses paupières, pour se retenir face à son amie.

« C'est gentil, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas. »

« Viens avec Anthony, si tu veux. »

Hermione arrêta tout mouvement. Astoria détestait Anthony. Alors, le fait qu'elle lui propose de l'inviter la touchait vraiment. Cependant, la rencontre entre Drago et « DM » se déroulait le lendemain, et elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir en société la veille de cet « événement ».

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe demain. Il faut que l'on se prépare, avec Drago… Il faut que… » Tenta-t-elle de justifier.

« Drago a déjà accepté de venir, lui. Et c'est aussi sa fille, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Il amènera aussi Nate. Ton fils a besoin d'un semblant de normalité, et ces derniers jours ne l'ont clairement pas rassuré… Accepte au moins pour lui ! Il ne comprendrait pas si tu refusais. » Répliqua Astoria.

Hermione était en colère. Oui très en colère. Contre Drago, contre Astoria, contre le monde en général. Elle s'était faite piégée par deux Serpentards en puissance. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle se devait de venir à ce repas, alors qu'elle aurait préféré rester au quartier général des Aurors.

« Très bien, je viens. Mais sache que je ne serais pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude cela peut se comprendre je pense. » Dit-elle, amère, alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Je ne te demande pas ça Herm'… Je fais cela pour vous montrer, à toi et Drago, que vos amis sont à vos côtés pour traverser cette horreur. Tu n'es pas seule Hermione, alors ne t'isoles pas dans ton chagrin. S'il te plait. »

Un sanglot s'échappa du plus profond de son corps, et son être tout entier tremblait. Astoria avait raison. Elle n'avait pas à affronter ça seule.

« Me… Mer… Merci. » Répondit-elle finalement, alors que ses pleurs l'empêchait de parler de manière cohérente.

« Calmes toi ma chérie… Respire. Je vais rester au bout du fil jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de pleurer, d'accord ? »

Seul un autre sanglot lui répondit, mais la seule présence d'Astoria la réconfortait un peu. Elle bénit le ciel pour lui avoir donné de telles amies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

James regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendit au loin les rires de sa petite sœur et les cris de guerre de son frère Albus. Il aurait aimé sourire comme ils le faisaient, mais il avait le cœur lourd. Il débordait de tristesse, d'inquiétude, et de colère.

Eléa lui manquait. Terriblement. Il revoyait en boucle l'expression de surprise, puis d'effroi qui avait possédé les traits d'Hermione. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier les larmes de Drago, ni la pâleur de tous ceux qui étaient proches de l'héritière Malefoy. Jamais il n'avait vu un Serpentard pleurer, et voir son parrain, le plus intimidant de tous les serpents, perdre la face le bouleversait plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'avouer.

Il observa le chat de la maison sauter par dessus les haies de sapins, et suivit la bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les fourrées. C'était une chaude fin d'après-midi, une de celle qui pourrait être agréable, si l'on se posait à l'ombre et un verre de limonade à la main. Cependant, il avait juste envi de se terrer son lit, et d'oublier. Oublier jusqu'à ce qu'Eléa revienne.

« James ! »

Il soupira en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Une profonde lassitude sembla s'emparer de ses muscles, pourtant encore jeunes de leurs seize ans d'existence.

Il soupira en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Une profonde lassitude sembla s'emparer de ses muscles, pourtant encore jeunes de leurs seize ans d'existence.

« C'est l'heure d'aller chez Blaise et Astoria. Descends, s'il te plait ! »

Nouveau soupir. Il savait que tant qu'Eléa ne serait pas revenue, les choses auraient toujours un gout d'amertume. Et ce constat lui fit peur. Après tout, ce n'est qu'après avoir perdu une personne que l'on se rendait en compte à quel point on pouvait tenir à elle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drago descendit presque en courant les escaliers du Manoir, alors qu'il pestait intérieurement. Il avait promis à Carina de venir la chercher avant d'aller chez Astoria et Blaise, mais il avait malheureusement oublié. Il avait passé la journée avec Nate et ses parents, tout en relisant les instructions qu'Harry lui avait données pour la rencontre du lendemain avec le ravisseur. Autant dire qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

« Nate ! On y va ! » Cria-t-il, alors qu'il attrapait le sac de son fils, contenant ses précieux jouets.

Il soupira, alors qu'il commençait à taper du pied. Carina allait vraiment le tuer, à ce rythme.

« Nate, je ne me répèterais pas… » Grogna-t-il, sur un ton un peu plus sec qu'auparavant.

Des pas se firent enfin entendre, et Drago reconnut la voix de sa mère. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de dorloter ses petits-enfants.

« Tu seras sage, mon chéri, et si tu es fatigué, n'hésites pas à le dire à Maman ou Papa, d'accord ? Ils te ramèneront au Manoir pour que tu fasses dodo. »

« Oui Grand-Mère, je promets, mais je suis content de voir Lily ! »

Drago s'empêcha de ricaner. Si jamais son fils finissait avec la fille Potter, les diners de famille risquaient d'être musclés. Mais bon, si cela faisait le bonheur de son fils, il était prêt à supporter cette démone de Lily. A peine huit ans, et elle était déjà aussi survoltée que sa mère et aussi malicieuse que son père. Les étincelles étaient au rendez-vous, c'était le cas de le dire.

« Allez bonhomme, en route. Il faut qu'on passe chercher Carina à la maison, et puis on va chez Astoria et Blaise. »

Nate plissa son petit front.

« Carina est à Tahiti ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Mais Maman, elle est où ? »

Drago se retint de soupirer. Il savait bien que cela perturbait son fils qu'il fréquente une autre femme que sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas habitué, alors qu'Hermione sortait avec Goldstein depuis leur divorce.

« Maman est déjà chez Astoria. On doit la rejoindre là-bas. C'est ce qui était prévu, tu te rappelles ? »

« Hum, d'accord. »

Drago ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire édenté. Une poussée d'amour grimpa jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il était tellement pressé de pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras à nouveau…

« A ce soir, Grand-Mère ! » Cria le petit garçon, avant de filer vers l'extérieur comme un dératé.

Narcissa soupira.

« Et je n'ai même pas eu droit à un bisou. » Se plaignit-elle, faisait sourire Drago. « Et ne te moques pas toi, parce que tu vas m'en faire un sur le champ ! »

Amusé, Drago accepta de se pencher vers la joue de sa mère, et claqua une bise sonore sur sa peau encore douce et réconfortante.

« A ce soir, Mère » Répliqua Drago, en singeant les paroles de son fils.

« Files, petit impertinent. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et salue Carina de ma part ! »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, dans un signe d'exaspération, mais le mince sourire qui étirait ses lèvres démontrait son amusement. Un dernier regard à sa mère, puis Drago sortit rejoindre Nate qui courrait partout dans le jardin familial.

Il attrapa la main de son fils, et lui intima de se calmer le temps qu'ils transplanent tous deux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aller à Saint Mangouste pour cause de membre perdu lors du transplanage. Cinq secondes plus tard, Drago se tenait devant sa villa. Une fine brise lui caressait le visage, mais l'apaisement habituellement procuré par l'endroit n'était pas au rendez-vous… L'absence d'Eléa lui pesait trop.

La main de Nate toujours accrochée à la sienne, il trainait son fils derrière lui afin qu'ils accélèrent le pas. Drago imaginait déjà l'œil furibond que lui adresserait Carina, elle qui détestait être en retard à ses rendez-vous… Un peu comme Hermione, d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit attiré par des femmes au caractère bien trempé ? Sa vie aurait été bien plus simple s'il fréquentait des femmes plus « dociles »… Mais il manquerait certainement un peu de piment dans ladite vie pour assaisonner le tout. Définitivement pas son genre.

Drago arriva enfin sur le perron, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée rapidement et avec fracas.

« C'est nous ! » Cria-t-il, faussement enthousiaste.

Il espérait secrètement que la présence de son fils distille la colère de Carina. Il entendit au loin les talons de sa petite-amie tapait brutalement sur le sol, et il se prépara mentalement à la bagarre qui pointait son nez.

La jeune femme arriva finalement, toute en beauté comme à son habitude, dans une des robes qu'il lui avait offerte le mois dernier… Parce que oui, sortir avec Drago Malefoy signifiait rester à la pointe de la mode et se voir offrir tous les accessoires pour. Après tout, il devait entretenir l'image de marque de son entreprise.

Carina se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, alors que Nate lâcha sa main et partit vagabonder dans le salon qui lui était désormais familier. Drago pensa mentalement à toutes les techniques possibles qu'il connaissait pour calmer une femme en colère, mais aucune ne permettait la présence d'un enfant de huit ans à côté…

Drago vit les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme se pincer dans un signe d'agacement, alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté et remontait le menton. Drago enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son éternel pantalon noir, et avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Tu es en retard… » Siffla-t-elle, visiblement très remontée.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son corps tentateur, toujours sans dire un mot.

« Je t'attends depuis une éternité, je n'avais pas de nouvelles… N'as-tu pas _pensé_ que je pouvais m'inquiéter, ou tu m'as tout simplement _oublié _? » Reprit-elle, sa voix dans les octaves.

Drago finit par agripper sa nuque, et rapprochait son visage du sien. Il la fixa de ses yeux gris profonds, et le souffle de la jeune femme s'emballa. Il avait toujours eu cet effet hypnotique sur les femmes.

« Carina… »

« J'ai imaginé des tas de scénario ! Cette histoire avec Eléa me rend constamment nerveuse et agitée, et toi tu… tu… »

« Je… ? »

Carina soupira, exaspérée, mais Drago raffermit sa prise. Il passa son pouce dans le galbe de son cou, et la jeune femme sembla se détendre imperceptiblement sous son geste tendre. Fier d'avoir réussi à dompter la bête furieuse qu'était Miss Campbell, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue maquillée de son amante. Lasse de se battre, Carina passa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago, et posa son menton sur son épaule large et rassurante.

« Des nouvelles du Ministère ? » Finit-elle par murmurer, après qu'ils aient tous deux apprécié le silence de leur retrouvaille.

« Non malheureusement… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. » Grogna Drago.

Il sentit la main de Carina caresser son échine, dans un geste rassurant. Un instant durant, le visage d'Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit, mais il le chassa, honteux d'avoir ce genre de pensé tout en tenant dans ses bras une autre femme.

« On devrait y aller… Astoria et Blaise vont nous charrier sinon. »

Carina hocha la tête, puis Drago appela Nate. Le petit garçon apparut devant eux, et courut se vautrer contre les jambes de son père. Carina eut un sourire attendri, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du démon.

Voilà pourquoi Drago apprécier la jeune femme. Elle acceptait ses enfants autant que lui, car elle avait eu l'intelligence de comprendre, contrairement aux autres qui l'avaient précédé, qu'ils formaient un paquet indissociable.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Carina, échangea un dernier sourire complice avec elle, et tous trois disparurent pour atterrir deux secondes plus tard devant la maison des Zabini. Les environs étaient calmes, le quartier désert. Drago perçut une musique jazzy sortir de la fenêtre de la cuisine de ses amis.

Il poussa Nate devant lui, avant de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée sans même sonner. Après tout, c'était la maison de son meilleur ami. Ce constat conduisait au fait qu'il avait pratiquement le droit de tout faire… Du moins dans son esprit de Serpentard retors. Drago entra dans le hall d'entrée baigné par la lueur de cette fin de journée de juillet, et sentit de suite l'odeur alléchante des petits fours tout juste sortis du four.

Il sentit Carina poser une main sur son épaule, et Nate partit en criant un « bonjour » enfantin à tue-tête à travers le salon rempli de ses amis. Instinctivement, Drago posa son regard sur le pêle-mêle photo accroché sur le mur en face de l'entrée.

Comme toujours, la même photo attirait son regard. Comme toujours, il eu un léger pincement au cœur, mais pour des raisons qui, cette fois, sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Ce n'était plus la nostalgie, mais plutôt l'angoisse et la douleur tranchante du manque qui étreignait sa poitrine de trentenaire.

Il observa l'image d'un Drago plus jeune, plus insouciant, et ayant encore foi en l'avenir. Il admira le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, son bébé, sa fille qui souriait malicieusement au photographe du haut de quatre ans. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit le Drago de la photo embrassait le front de la petite fille avec amour.

Après s'être approché, il effleura lentement l'image sorcière, sans que celle ni ne change. Il refoula les larmes qu'il avait envi de verser depuis des jours.

« Drago… »

Il détacha brusquement son regard d'Eléa bébé, comme si ses yeux avaient été brulés dans le processus. Il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Carina, inquiète.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus de plus merveilleux et de plus difficile dans le fait d'avoir des enfants ? » Finit-il par demander, la voix rauque, et le regard fixé sur le sol.

« Dis moi, Drago. » Lui répondit-elle, tout en douceur.

« Savoir que leur bonheur est en partie un résultat de nos efforts en tant que parents,… ce qui nous rappelle un peu plus chaque jour que nous sommes également responsable de leur moindre blessure… »

« Tu n'es pas responsable, je t'interdis de le penser ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur. « Eléa ne t'en voudra pas, je peux te le garantir. »

Drago sentit un coin de ses lèvres se soulever, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas me sentir coupable. C'est ma fille… La personne que je suis censé le plus protéger au monde. Et j'ai échoué. » Murmura-t-il, amère.

Drago ferma ses paupières aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, alors que Carina posait son front contre son torse et son cœur palpitant. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, afin de tenter de reprendre ses esprits, encore et toujours tourmentés. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre lorsque Blaise entra avec emphase dans le hall.

« Alors les tourtereaux, vous faîtes des cochonneries en cachète ? »

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… »

« Oh allez, on est entre nous, _mi Lord_. Pas de fausses courbettes et autres manières coincées entre nous voyons ! »

« Je ne pense pas que dire bonjour soit considéré comme une _manière coincée_, comme tu le dis si bien, mais plutôt comme une marque de politesse. » Répliqua Carina, malicieuse, clouant ainsi le bec à Blaise. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la tête d'idiot qu'arborait Blaise. Il était au plus de sa forme.

« Bref, on s'en moque ! » Conclut son meilleur ami. « C'est une soirée organisée dans le but de se changer les idées, et non de commencer des discussions chiantes à mourir… On dirait Hermione, à croire que tu les aimes toutes comme ça Drago ! »

Blaise fila en vitesse vers le salon, laissant un silence pesant derrière lui. Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, signe de nervosité et de gène.

« Hum… Blaise n'est pas toujours très fin, alors … euh… Sache que je ne sors pas avec toi parce que tu ressembles à Hermione, d'accord ? Je… »

Drago fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que Carina se retenait d'exploser de rire.

« Quoi encore ? » Lui demanda-t-il, bougon et vexé.

Carina finit par glousser, et claqua un baiser léger sur ses lèvres plissées par la colère.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je commence à m'habituer au comportement bizarre de tes amis. Arrête de paniquer. »

« Mais… » Commença Drago.

« Mais rien du tout ! Je sais bien qu'Hermione a compté pour toi. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement, avant de hausser les épaules, nonchalante. « Je l'accepte, tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de ton passé. Allons plutôt retrouver les autres. »

Avant même que Drago ait pu répliquer, elle l'entraina par la manche vers le salon. La présence de ses amis autour de lui le réconforta un peu, et le rire de Nate qu'il entendait au loin finit par le rassurer.

« Tu finis enfin par rejoindre le monde du commun des mortels ? »

Drago se retourna, et sourit à Ron. Ce dernier l'observait en souriant, et ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice.

« Comme tu le vois, le rouquin… Je n'aurais jamais manqué cette opportunité de t'emmer… »

« Malefoy ! Ton langage ! Il y des enfants ici… » Intervint alors Harry, se rejoignant à leur cercle de conversation.

« Ne fais pas ta fillette, Potter… On sait bien que Lily jure comme un charpentier, comme sa mère en faite. Elle pourrait presque m'en apprendre, alors que je dise des conneries devant elle ne change pas grand chose…»

« J'espère pour toi que ma femme n'entendra jamais ces mots de ta bouche, Malefoy. Tu risques de goûter à son maléfice Chauve Furie… Quoique, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire ! »

Drago eut un sourire sarcastique face aux menaces peu effrayantes de son ami, puis son attention fut attirée par le rire bruyant de son fils. Il tourna la tête, et le vit assis sur les genoux d'Hermione. Sa mère souriait autant que lui, et ce tableau lui donna un peu de baume au cœur.

Nate finit par sauter des genoux de sa mère, puis balaya la salle du regard. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Drago, et se précipita vers lui. Ce dernier se demanda si son fils commencerait un jour à marcher normalement, au lien de sautiller partout comme une licorne.

Drago croisa un instant le regard d'Hermione, la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur Nate qui agrippait fermement sa chemise.

« Papa, où as-tu mis mon sac ? Je veux montrer les dessins que j'ai faits à Maman. »

« Je ne sais pas fiston… C'est toi qui l'avais en partant de la maison. »

Nate fronça les sourcils, puis une lueur brève traversa ses pupilles marron. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota, signe qu'il allait pleurer. Drago s'accroupit face à lui, et entoura son petit visage si semblable au sien.

« Hey mon grand… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… J'ai… J'ai oublié mon… mon sac à la mai… maison. » Hoqueta-t-il, chagriné. « Je vou… voulais montrer mes dessins à Maman… »

Drago se retint de soupirer. Il observa la mine défaite de Nate, puis se releva.

« Je vais aller te le chercher seulement si tu arrêtes de pleurer, d'accord ? »

« Ou… oui, Papa. »

Une unique larme glissa sur la joue blanche de son fils, et Drago la recueillit d'une caresse.

« Vas avec ta mère. Je reviens bientôt, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le sofa près d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'empressa de le prendre contre son giron pour le réconforter. Drago savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Il chercha ensuite Carina des yeux, avant de se faufiler entre ses amis pour la rejoindre.

« Je reviens à la villa. J'en ai pour deux secondes. » Lui chuchota-t-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne me trouves pas. »

Carina se contenta d'acquiescer, sans poser plus de questions. Il embrassa sa joue, puis fila hors de la maison. Deux pensées plus tard, il était revenu à Tahiti. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il était parfois trop conciliant avec ses enfants… mais il ne pouvait résister à leur bouille triste et à leurs yeux larmoyants. Evidemment, il avait conscience qu'il se faisait clairement avoir, à chaque fois.

Après être entré dans la maison, il vit de suite le sac de son fils, nonchalamment balancé sur le canapé du salon. Il remarqua également le paquet de cigarettes trônant sur la table de séjour. Etant seul, il en profita pour en griller une. Il sortit sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison et observa les vagues de l'océan venir se cracher contre le sable fin. Le soleil allait bientôt rencontrer l'horizon bleu, offrant ainsi un panel de couleurs sublimes dans le ciel.

Il aspira une bouffée de nicotine, et apprécia le sentiment de plénitude qui s'empara de son corps… Mais sursauta violemment lorsqu'il reconnut le son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Alerte, il jeta la cigarette à moitié consumée, et sortit rapidement sa baguette magique. En principe, personne, en dehors des membres de sa famille, ne pouvait atterrir dans son jardin, surtout que la sécurité avait été multipliée par dix depuis l'enlèvement d'Eléa. Il essaya de courir sans faire de bruit, mais ses pas résonnaient douloureusement sur le bois. Drago atterrît enfin sur la pelouse verte, et put avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain.

Une masse humaine était allongée à même le sol, à quelques mètres de lui. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il reconnut la couleur des cheveux de la personne inconsciente. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, le sang battant contre ses oreilles.

Drago se jeta à genoux contre le sol, et il n'eut plus aucun doute. Un pur sentiment de joie l'envahit, très vite remplacé par une peur paralysante lorsqu'il remarqua le sang couvrir l'ensemble du corps de la jeune fille brune.

« Eléa ! » Cria-t-il, paniqué, alors qu'il retournait le corps inconscient de sa fille.

Sa fille… Son bébé était de retour, mais dans quel état ?

« Ma chérie, c'est Papa… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Retrouvant ses automatismes de la guerre, Drago attrapa le poignet d'Eléa, et fut en parti rassuré lorsqu'il sentit le pouls, certes faible, mais existant de sa fille. Il observa le visage blême d'Eléa, et vit la large coupure qui traversait la partie gauche de son visage. Drago contint sa colère, mais un sentiment de pure haine naissait en lui contre les kidnappeurs d'Eléa… Oh oui, ils allaient payer pour leur violence envers son bébé.

« Eléa, s'il te plait, réveille-toi mon cœur. »

Il se doutait bien qu'elle était inconsciente depuis peu de temps, sinon elle n'aurait pu transplaner. Drago observa le sang sur ses vêtements, et fut rassuré lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie apparente. Le sang n'était pas le sien. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait du faire pour s'enfuir.

Un gémissement le sortit de sa contemplation morbide, et son cœur tressauta dans sa poitrine. Drago resserra la main de sa fille, dans un geste rassurant, et caressa doucement son front humide de sueur. Les paupières d'Eléa papillonnèrent, et Drago retint difficilement ses larmes de soulagement. Il devait rassurer sa fille, et pleurer devant elle était clairement inenvisageable.

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent enfin ceux de sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sembla un instant perdu, puis un sanglot sortit du plus profond de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sembla reconnaître son père. Instinctivement, Drago souleva la partie haute de son corps, et pressa sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit les doigts frêles de la jeune fille se resserrait contre sa chemise.

« C'est fini Eléa. Tu ne risques plus rien… Je suis désolé chérie. »

« Papa… » Croassa-t-elle.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une violente quinte de toux ébranla son corps. Drago l'éloigna légèrement de lui, puis vit avec horreur Eléa cracher du sang. Il l'aida à se redresser, et plus de sang coulèrent de sa bouche sur son petit menton. La jeune fille, en voyant cela, sembla entamer une crise de panique, que Drago essaya de contrer.

« Calme toi, Eléa. Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je m'occupe toi. Tu me fais confiance d'accord ? Tu sais que je te protège. Ne panique pas. »

Eléa fixa son père un instant, afin d'hocher lentement la tête. Son geste fut coupé court lorsqu'un nouvel hoquet s'empara d'elle, amenant de ce fait un nouveau flot rouge hors de son corps mince.

Les mains de Drago étaient pleines du sang de sa fille, mais il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Fébrile, il sortit son téléphone portable, et chercha le numéro des urgences de Saint Mangouste. Une le composa rapidement, tout en tenant fermement le corps tremblant d'Eléa contre lui.

Deux tonalités plus tard, l'hôpital décrocha enfin.

« Urgence de Saint Mangouste, Hôpital des sorciers de Londres »

« Drago Malefoy à l'appareil. Envoyez moi une ambulance magique en urgence. Ma fille ne peut pas transplaner et je… Je crois qu'elle fait une hémorragie interne. »

« Nous arrivons de suite, Monsieur. »

« Prévenez la Médicomage Parkinson et la Médicomage Potter. Je veux que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de ma fille. »

Sans faire plus de cérémonies, il raccrocha, et se reconcentra vers sa fille, qui semblait peu à peu retomber dans l'inconscience.

« J'ai mal… » Gémit-elle contre son épaule, et Drago se sentit encore une fois impuissant. Il se contenta de presser Eléa contre lui, priant pour que, pour une fois, tout s'améliore.

* * *

**Fin pleine de rebondissements, je l'avoue ;) Muahahah. Dès lors :**

_Qu'avez vous pensé du retour d'Eléa ? Comment a-t-elle pu transplaner chez son père ?_

_Qui est à l'origine de tout cet enlèvement ?_

_Et surtout, comment va évoluer la relation H/D après le retour de leur fille ? Retour en flamme ou en haine ?_

**Bref, j'attend vos avis, et vos suppositions pour la suite ;). Presque 50 mises en alerte... donc 50 reviews ? (Je sais qu'il ne faut pas rêver, mais bon, pourquoi pas ?)**

**MERCI ENCORE POUR VOTRE LECTURE, à bientôt (sûrement en juin lorsque j'aurais fini ma prépa :D)**

**Miss-Writer33**


	7. Chapter 7

**BONJOUR A TOUS ! **

Me revoilà enfin, prête pour l'écriture, et les cours terminés. Malheureusement, je travaille tout l'été (snif), donc... Ne vous attendez pas non plus à lire la suite toutes les semaines (même si j'aimerai être assez organisés pour le faire ; un jour peut être)

J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire la suite de cette histoire, tout simplement parce que j'ai des idées de scénario pour d'autres fictions... C'est mauvais pour mon esprit. Dès lors, attendez vous peut être (**j'ai bien dit peut être**) à ce que je publie un OS d'ici quelques jours.

**Je remercie évidemment chaleureusement tous les lecteurs laissant des reviews, et tous les autres qui ne font que passer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre un par un, c'est pourquoi je le fais directement ici :**

Louise ; Laurine 21 (merci pour cette longue review, très constructive) ; Lula's Lullaby (juin est enfin arrivée !) ; Aurélie L ; HP Fan (x4) ; adolf. (merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !) ; LeeLooAmbre (oh non, Eléa ne doit pas mourir, je l'aime trop pour ça ^^) ; Fouzia (C'est bien un Dramione, rassures-toi… Il faut patienter un peu) ; Vera Bennett (ahah, j'adore ta comparaison avec Nabilla, mais non, Carina n'est pas vraiment comme cela ^^) ; ecathe38 (je m'excuse encore pour l'attente, mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu continues toujours à lire avec plaisir) ; Saramollyjane ; MortalFlower ; Sisika45 (tu découvriras ici si Eléa a fui, ou si ses ravisseurs l'ont relâché) ; Juls ; Cécile ; Elsar (merci de lire malgré les délais vraiment non respectés de publication !) ; Aangel-21 ; Aurelie Malfoy ; Fishmcfly ( oui, tu as raison, le Dramione n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ce ne serait pas marrant si l'on ne faisait pas durer le suspens ^^) ; Mamamonamie (diable ton correcteur automatique aha ! Mais merci encore pour ta fidélité) ; Jenifael09

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, c'est vous qui êtes ma source de motivation ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite : le retour d'Eléa vous a tous fait réagir dans le dernier chapitre... Voyons ce qui va arriver à notre little Malefoy ;)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_« __Vivre__ est une __maladie__... La __mort__ est le __remède__. »_

Chamfort

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Son cœur bat trop faiblement… Avez-vous contrôlé son débit sanguin ? Ou s'il y avait des traces de magie noire dans son corps ? »

« Nous le faisons, Docteur Parkinson, mais … »

« Je ne veux entendre aucune justification de votre part sur votre inefficacité ! Dépêchez vous d'emmener Miss Malefoy faire ces test. Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de votre part, est-ce clair ? »

« Bi… Bien Docteur. »

« Si jamais elle se réveille entre temps, et qu'elle se remet à cracher du sang, rassurez-là. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes tout au plus. Ginny Potter doit déjà être sur place… Qu'attendez vous pour partir ?! »

Ses trois collègues filèrent vers le couloir vide en trainant derrière eux le brancard où était étendue sans connaissance Eléa Malefoy. Dès qu'elle fut hors-de-vue des autres Médicomages, Pansy se laissa choir contre le mur derrière elle, les jambes tremblotantes. C'était trop d'émotion pour elle en si peu de temps.

Elle dinait tranquillement avec ses amis chez Blaise et Astoria, avant que l'hôpital ne l'appelle en urgence. Ginny avait également été réquisitionnée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elles avaient vu Drago tourner en rond dans le hall d'accueil de Saint Mangouste qu'elles avaient compris la situation. Son meilleur ami était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Têtu comme il était, il avait refusé de prendre tout calmant, et préférait mener la vie dure au personnel de l'hôpital.

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée sur le mur de la salle d'examen. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle avait laissé Drago seul. Elle supposait qu'Hermione était désormais également ici, ainsi que tous leurs amis. Pansy inspira un grand coup, puis décida de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Elle descendit rapidement les deux étages, avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée bruyant. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme – du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre – vers la salle d'attente. Elle remarqua de loin plusieurs têtes blondes… et en déduit rapidement que la famille Malefoy était au complet. Pansy vit Hermione prostrée contre son ex-mari, et étonnamment, leurs amis communs étaient aux abonnés absents.

Narcissa Malefoy finit par lever ses pupilles bleus, et se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'elle réalisa que Pansy se dirigeait vers eux, sa blouse blanche de médecin flottant derrière elle. Narcissa accourut vers elle, comme si elle souhaitait lui parler seule à seule.

« Pansy ! Par Salazard… Annoncez-moi de bonnes nouvelles, je vous en prie » Murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la matriarche Malefoy, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je fais tout mon possible, et Ginny aussi. »

Le corps de Narcissa se détendit légèrement, puis elle continua sur sa lancée, toujours à voix basse.

« Allez rassurer Hermione, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés… »

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Très bien… Lucius et moi allons vous ramener du café. Cela vous laissera un peu d'intimité avec Drago et Hermione. »

Pansy hocha la tête, la remercia, et se dirigea avec nervosité vers le couple, qui semblait de loin enlacé. Mais la réalité était bien moins rose.

Les pas de Pansy alertèrent Drago, car il finit par lâcher des yeux les mains crispées d'Hermione. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, Pansy put y lire toute sa détresse, sa fatigue, mais également son soulagement.

_Le soulagement de savoir que sa fille n'était plus entre les mains d'un malade mental. _

Elle accéléra le pas, attrapa une chaise au passage, et finit par s'installer devant eux deux. Hermione semblait inerte, comme en état de choc. Pansy eut un pincement au cœur. Etant elle-même mère, elle comprenait cette douleur silencieuse.

« Pansy… Dis nous. »

Le ton presque suppliant de Drago la fit frissonner de la tête au pied, mais elle n'en fit rien paraître. Il fallait qu'elle se montre rassurante.

« Eléa est en ce moment avec Ginny, et nos meilleurs analystes. Elle est très affaiblie, mais nous ne pensons pas que sa vie soit en danger. »

« Vous ne pensez pas ou vous en êtes certain ? » Contrecarra immédiatement Drago.

« Drago, il est trop tôt pour que je vous affirme à 100% qu'Eléa ne risque plus rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous faisons tous les examens possibles et inimaginables. Nous ne louperons rien. »

Drago hocha la tête, las, mais Hermione continuait de ne pas réagir.

« Hermione ? » Finit par l'interpeller Pansy. « As-tu des questions ? Je sais que c'est effrayant, mais il faut que tu nous parles… Je t'en prie, Hermione… »

Aucune réponse. Pansy sentait ses larmes prêtes à apparaître au coin de ses yeux en voyant l'état de catatonie de son amie, mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher. Drago ne manqua pas de le voir, cependant.

« Hermione, chérie, répond à Pansy. » Chuchota Drago dans l'oreille de son ex-femme.

Pansy fut toute chamboulée d'entendre son meilleur ami parler de cette manière à Hermione, et lui donner un surnom si affectueux, comme s'ils s'aimaient encore. Elle repensa une seconde à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ron… Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort, peut être y avait-il encore de l'espoir pour eux.

« Je… »

La voix d'Hermione était rauque, et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parler.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée ? Enfin, est-ce… depuis que Drago lui a parlé ? »

« Non, elle ne s'est pas réveillée, mais ce n'est pas mauvais signe. Au contraire, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas consciente. On… On ne sait pas si elle souffre. »

Pansy sut, dès l'instant où elle vit Hermione blanchir, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû prononcer sa dernière phrase. Hermione se mit à hoqueter, puis finit par éclater en sanglot, son visage caché par ses mains.

« Mo… Mon b… bé… bébé, mon E… mon Eléa… » Pleurnicha-t-elle, son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

C'était le cri déchirant d'une mère qui souffre.

Pansy lui saisit fermement les poignets, et écarta ses mains, presque violemment. Il fallait qu'elle la raisonne.

« Il faut que tu te calmes, Hermione. Pense à ta fille, pense à Eléa, tu dois être forte pour elle. Tu dois être forte quand elle se réveillera, parce qu'elle sera terrorisée, et déboussolé, et qu'elle aura besoin de sa Maman. »

« MAIS JE NE PENSE QU'À ELLE, JUSTEMENT, PANSY ! Alors arrêtez de me dire de me calmer, PARCE QUE C'EST PIRE QUE TOUT ! MA FILLE S'EST FAITE KIDNAPPÉE, ET JE RETROUVE ENSUITE LA CHEMISE DE DRAGO REMPLIE DE SON SANG ! ALORS JE N'AI AUCUNE RAISON DE ME CALMER POUR LE MOMENT, AUCUNE ! »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux face à l'explosion de son amie. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui lui ne semblait pas surpris. 10 ans de mariage avaient dû lui suffire pour gouter à ce genre de colère surprise.

« Arrêtes de crier, la sécurité va t'expulser dehors. » Intervint fermement Drago.

Le visage de la concernée devint alors rouge, et elle se leva de sa chaise comme un ressort, les poings serrés le long de ses jambes.

« TU N'AS PAS À ME DONNER D'ORDRES, TU M'ENTENDS ? »

« Assis-toi Hermione. » Reprit-il, en faisant fi de la colère de son ex-femme.

Pansy observait la scène, ébahi, oubliant presque la raison de leur présence dans la salle d'attente de Saint Mangouste.

« Non ! » Cria de nouveau Hermione.

Drago perdit alors patience, et se leva à son tour. Il dominait la jeune femme d'une bonne tête. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, collant presque son menton contre son front.

« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, tu peux me hurler dessus pendant des heures… Si c'est ta manière de te sentir mieux, alors soit. Je te laisse faire. Mais Hermione, la douleur que tu ressens ne va pas disparaître, même si tu m'insultes pendant des heures, ou même si tu parles à Pansy comme à un chien. » Siffla-t-il de sa voix presque menaçante. « Je refuse que tu pettes un plomb maintenant, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper d'Eléa, alors je t'en prie… »

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione se mit à trembler, alors qu'elle fixait toujours Drago dans les yeux. Pansy les regardait, assise sur sa chaise, et admira le pouvoir qu'avait encore Drago sur Hermione, même après quatre années de séparation, même après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient faits l'un à l'autre.

Hermione finit par se détendre, et agrippa fermement la chemise de son ex-mari. Des sanglots secouèrent son petit corps, et elle appuya alors son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Drago finit par l'entourer de ses deux bras, et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis dé…déso… désolée… Désolée… » Hoqueta-t-elle.

Pansy finit par décoller de sa chaise, et caressa les cheveux de son amie.

« Chut Hermione, tout va s'arranger… Je vais tout faire pour. »

Pansy s'apprêtait à continuer ses paroles réconfortantes, mais son bipper brisa le moment. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle lut les lettres « E.M. Urgence » sur le petit écran. Elle tacha de se composer un visage serein pour rester de marbre face aux deux parents inquiets, et encore enlacés.

« Le devoir m'appelle. Il faut que j'y aille. Je reviens vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et Narcissa et Lucius ne vont pas tarder avec des cafés. »

Elle embrassa Hermione sur la joue, pressa le bras de Drago, puis tourna les talons. Pansy tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, en vain.

A peine fut-elle sûre de ne plus être dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et de Drago qu'elle se mit à sprinter à travers les couloirs de l'Hôpital. Elle se jeta pratiquement dans les escaliers, ne prenant pas le risque d'attendre un ascenseur, et monta quatre à quatre les étages qui la séparait des salles d'opérations.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et l'habituelle adrénaline qui s'emparait de ses veines en cas d'urgence avait laissé place à une douce – mais horrible – terreur.

Ce n'était plus une patiente parmi tant d'autres. Ce n'était plus une énième opération et un énième combat contre la mort. Non, c'était la fille de son meilleur ami qui était concerné. C'était la cousine, la sœur, l'amie, et d'ailleurs la meilleure amie de son propre fils. Et depuis longtemps, et même peut être la première fois de sa carrière, Pansy avait peur de pénétrer dans une salle d'examen.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée à bon port, elle ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer son entrée, et se contenta de pousser violemment le battant. La salle était en effervescence, les bruits de piétinement étaient nombreux, rendant l'atmosphère fébrile.

Pansy reconnut la chevelure rousse de Ginny, alors qu'elle accrochait derrière sa tête un masque protecteur. On ne savait pas encore ce qu'avait Eléa, il fallait donc parer à toutes éventualités, y compris les contaminations magiques. Cela lui fit penser de faire passer des tests à Drago, puisqu'il avait été directement en contact physique avec sa fille.

Après avoir enfilé ses gants ultra-protecteurs, elle joua des épaules pour se poster devant la table d'observation, Ginny en face d'elle, penchée au-dessus du corps d'Eléa. Cette dernière était encore plus blafarde qu'il y a une heure, et à en juger par la couleur rouge de sa blouse d'hôpital, elle avait à nouveau recraché du sang.

« Ginny ? »

Habituée à travailler ensemble, la jeune rousse s'empressa d'expliquer à Pansy la situation.

« Elle a été consciente un instant, alors que je lui faisais des scans cérébraux, et son hémorragie interne s'est en quelque sorte « réveillée ». Cela a duré environ… trois minutes, puis elle s'est mise à convulser avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai réussi à la ramener avec des chocs, mais cela l'a un peu plus affaiblie. »

Par Salazard… Rien ne se passait comme elle l'attendait, et cette situation l'amena rapidement à conclure que quelque chose clocher.

« Cette hémorragie n'est pas naturelle. » Constata Pansy. « Il faut trouver le sortilège, et vite. »

« Je pense que c'est un syndrome de Powell. » Répliqua Ginny, alors qu'elle écoutait le cœur d'Eléa.

« C'est très plausible… Et même… Quasiment sûr ! » S'exclama Pansy, alors que son cerveau marchait à plein régime. « Elle souffre de vomissement sanguin répété, mais aucune artère ou organe n'est atteint selon les scans. Elle semble plonger dans un coma léger par moment… Son cœur est faible… Elle entre souvent en fibrillation, parfois en arrêt… Tu as raison Ginny, il n'y a que cette solution. »

Ginny plongea ses pupilles dans celle de Pansy, alors qu'elles dirigeaient toutes deux la nouvelle. Elles étaient à la fois soulagées d'avoir réussi à diagnostiquer le maléfice à temps, mais effrayées par la menace qui pesait sur la famille Malefoy.

Le syndrome de Powell n'était pas lancé à la légère… à moins d'espérer une mort lente et douloureuse à celui qui le subissait. Pansy frissonna, avant de poser sa paume sur le front d'Eléa. Sa petite Eléa… La fierté de sa famille… Ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe, et ce constat macabre n'augurait rien de bon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione resserra ses mains autour du gobelet brulant, alors que la chaleur que dégageait le café lui mordait la peau. Mais qu'importe, la douleur physique lui permettait d'occulter son mal-être moral. Elle avait l'estomac noué, et rien qu'à l'idée de manger, les nausées lui pendaient au nez.

Alors elle se contentait d'avaler à petite gorgée le café peu ragoutant de Saint Mangouste, sous l'œil acéré de son ancienne belle-mère.

« Vous devriez grignoter quelque chose Hermione, vous êtes blafarde. » Finit par lui dire Narcissa, alors qu'Hermione se retenait de l'envoyer paitre. « Drago mon chéri, va donc lui acheter un petit encas… »

« Maman… » Soupira le concerné, en s'affalant un peu plus dans la chaise rigide à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais, une ces mignardises dont Nate raffole, ces _muddins_. » Continua la matriarche Malefoy en faisant fi de l'exaspération du blond.

« Muffins. » Corrigea automatiquement Drago.

« Oui, c'est cela… Vas y Drago » Reprit-elle plus fermement.

« Non »

« Drago… »

« Hermione est assez grande, il me semble, pour savoir si elle veut manger ou pas. Je ne suis pas sa mère, tu ne l'es pas, alors laisse la tranquille cinq minutes, s'il te plait. »

Hermione plongea un peu plus son regard dans sa tasse, alors que le silence s'éternisait entre les deux Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux en chiens de fusils.

« Dépêches toi Harry, je veux voir Papa et Maman… »

Hermione se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix pressée de son fils, et celle de son meilleur ami qui lui répondait calmement. Ses yeux balayèrent le hall, puis elle vit les cheveux blonds de Nate passer tel un feufolet. Il se dirigeait vers elle. Anticipant le futur contact, elle posa son café sur la table basse en plastique à sa droite.

« Maman ! »

Nate se mit à courir lorsqu'il vit sa mère, s'attirant le regard furibond de quelques autres soucieux patientant silencieusement dans la salle. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Hermione, le premier de la soirée, alors qu'elle réceptionnait son fils.

« Mon bébé, je suis contente de te voir… »

Hermione colla le corps chaud de Nate contre le sien, et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, humant son odeur réconfortante. Tous deux s'assirent plus confortablement sur la chaise, et Nate se mit à cheval sur elle.

« Je voulais pas rester avec Harry… Je voulais vous voir. » Bouda Nate, la joue collée contre la poitrine d'Hermione.

Elle passa sa main dans ses épis en bataille, et croisa le regard perçant de Drago. Maintenant que Nate était en leur présence, ils devaient jouer un rôle, et ne pas paraître complètement paniqués par la situation. Très difficile pour elle à vrai dire, mais Drago était plus habitué à contrôler ses émotions.

« Papa ? » Continua-t-il, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux voir Eléa maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Les yeux de Drago se voilèrent légèrement, et son sourire tressauta. Ces petits détails serraient passés inaperçus pour beaucoup, mais Hermione savait déchiffrer chacune de ses expressions. Et son ex-mari cachait en ce moment même très bien son angoisse.

« Pas tout de suite. Maman et moi ne l'avons pas encore vu, tu sais. Les Médicomages doivent d'abord voir si elle a va bien, et dès qu'Eléa se sera reposé, nous irons la voir. »

« Tu promets ? »

Drago sourit à son fils, rapprocha son visage du sien, et pinça son nez.

« Bien sur, fiston. »

Le corps entier du petit garçon se détendit aux paroles de son père. Drago releva les yeux vers Hermione, et il arriva à conserver son sourire face à Nate, même s'il ne manqua pas de remarquer les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Comme au ralenti, elle vit les doigts de Drago se diriger vers elle, et son pouce vint caresser sa peau pour y recueillir les goutes d'eau salée.

Ce geste la troubla, immanquablement. C'était comme si elle revenait des années en arrière, lorsque Drago la réconfortait lors des situations difficiles qu'ils avaient pu traverser…

Mais ça, c'était bien avant qu'elle foute tout en l'air.

Prise d'une soudaine vague de culpabilité en repensant à cette histoire, elle détourna le regard et baissa les yeux. Parfois, elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait soutenir le regard de son ex-mari, et comment il pouvait supporter sa présence même.

Drago finit par s'éloigner, conscient du changement brutal d'humeur de la jeune femme. Il se leva prestement, et s'approcha d'Harry. Tous deux s'éloignèrent pour parler en retrait, et Hermione n'imaginait que trop bien les sujets qu'ils devaient aborder.

Perquisitions de la maison à Tahiti, fouilles du jardin, prise des empruntes sur les lieux, futurs interrogatoires d'Eléa… enfin si elle se réveillait rapidement. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta encore en elle à cette idée, et elle essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter la crise de nerfs, Nate somnolant toujours dans ses bras.

Elle avait l'impression que Pansy était partie depuis des heures, alors que le temps passait en réalité très lentement. Ne pas savoir comment aller Eléa était pire que tout. La vibration de son téléphone portable dans sa poche la sortit de ses pensées, et elle se souleva légèrement pour attraper l'objet.

Cela devait être Anthony, Ron, ou un autre de leurs amis qui étaient restés chez Astoria, ne souhaitant pas accroitre l'angoisse de la situation en venant avec eux à Saint Mangouste. Voyant qu'Hermione galérait pour maintenir Nate sur ses genoux, Narcissa se redressa vivement, et prit son petit fils avec elle. Ce dernier grogna un instant dans son sommeil, mais se réajusta rapidement contre Narcissa, qui se mit à lui caresser le dos.

Hermione la remercia du regard, puis décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Mme Malefoy… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Non, je ne suis p… »

Elle s'arrêta net, et fronça les sourcils, perturbée. Sa poigne sur son téléphone se fit plus ferme. Voyant sa mine, Drago et Harry se rapprochèrent d'elle. Ils firent signe à Narcissa et Lucius de s'éloigner d'eux.

« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Un rire historique se fit alors entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Par Merlin…

« A votre avis, _Mme Malefoy _? » Susurra une voix féminine.

Elle se leva comme un ressort, et attrapa compulsivement l'avant-bras de Drago, ce dernier fronçant à son tour ses sourcils, perdu.

« Je vous répète, je ne suis plus Mme Malefoy. Si c'est une farce, elle est de mauvais gout. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas une farce, malheureusement pour vous… Comment va votre fille ? »

Hermione n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui communiquait avec elle. Elle était en ligne avec les kidnappeurs de sa fille. Sur sa ligne personnelle. Comment diable avaient-ils pu l'obtenir ?

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chemise de Drago, et ce dernier eut l'intelligence de mettre son téléphone sur haut-parleur.

« Et bien Mme Malefoy, je vous laisse sans voix ? Ou bien c'est votre _adorable_ mari qui vous distrait… »

« Je ne suis PLUS mariée avec Drago, par Merlin ! »

Harry s'empressa de lui faire signe de se calmer, alors qu'il était lui même en train d'enregistrer la conversation, au beau milieu de la salle d'attente de Saint Mangouste.

« Et bien… Quel caractère ! C'est sûrement comme cela que vous avez réussi à le séduire… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation. Eléanora est partie, et je suis très en colère, voyez-vous… Il était prévu que je la laisse seulement demain. J'imagine qu'elle est déjà au plus mal ? »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait avoir une syncope.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Oh… Comme c'est dommage, vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elle a… Il sera bientôt trop tard pour inverser le processus du maléfice, vous savez. Bientôt, votre chère Eléanora se videra très rapidement de son sang … Ce sang maudit que vous lui avez transmis tous les deux ! »

Hermione hoqueta… Cette femme insinuait-elle qu'Eléa allait mourir rapidement ?

« Je vous en prie… » Supplia-t-elle, en s'accrochant désespérément au téléphone comme pour retenir son interlocuteur. « Dîtes nous ce que vous lui avez fait, je vous assure que nous ferons ce que vous voulez en échange ! Si c'est de l'argent, ce n'est pas un problème… »

Second rire hystérique.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que je souhaite malheureusement… C'est pour cela que je ne vous dirai rien… Je vous souhaite de bonnes funérailles pour votre douce enfant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez rapidement de mes nouvelles ! Profitez bien de son _sang_… »

La tonalité se fit entendre, et résonna dans le hall silencieux, qui avait été évacué en urgence depuis le début de la conversation téléphonique.

_Profitez bien de son sang…_

_Eléanora se videra très rapidement de son sang_

_Profitez bien de son sang… _

_Profitez bien de son sang… _

Hermione lâcha le téléphone, qui se fracassa en milles morceaux sur le carrelage. Elle venait de comprendre. Mais il était peut être trop tard. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et elle sentit ses tympans exploser. Il fallait qu'elle parle aux Médicomages de sa fille… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Pansy et Ginny.

Immédiatement.

Elle allait s'élancer vers les profondeurs de Saint Mangouste, lorsque deux bras fermes lui enserrèrent la taille. Elle reconnut tout de suite la poigne de son ex-mari. Elle frissonna dans le creux de ses bras, puis tenta de se détacher de lui.

« Hermione, calme toi enfin ! »

« Lâches moi, je dois trouver Ginny et Pansy… LAISSE MOI DRAGO ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! » Hurla-t-elle en se débattant de manière encore plus virulente.

« NON ! Explique nous d'abord ! »

« Eléa a le syndrome de Powell à cause de ces salopards ! MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI ALLER LES PREVENIR ! »

Drago la retourna violemment dans ses bras, et ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus face à face. Les yeux de Drago étaient incandescents, presque noirs… Mais qu'importe, l'angoisse s'emparait peu à peu de son corps. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que chaque minute compter pour la survie de leur fille, et au contraire, il la retenait.

« Drago… » Supplia-t-elle, tout en tapant son torse. « Il faut les prévenir… Il faut… »

« Arrêtes ! »

« Mais ne réalises-tu pas, par Salazard ? »

« Pansy vient d'arriver, voilà pourquoi je te retiens ! »

Hermione se figea à ses paroles, le souffle court. Elle fixa les Drago, hébétée.

« Maintenant, calme toi, je t'en prie… Tu ne réfléchis pas clairement, et c'est normal vu les circonstances. Tout va bien, Pansy est ici. Cela veut dire qu'elles ont déjà surement diagnostiqué le syndrome. Tout va bien Hermione. » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses dents claqués, alors que la pression quittait peu à peu chacun de ses membres. Drago avait raison, évidemment. Elle perdait l'esprit. Elle agissait comme un animal sauvage, à l'instinct. L'instinct maternel, sans aucun doute.

Elle sentit le pouce de Drago caresser sa peau, dans un geste réconfortant. Gênée par toutes ces effusions, Hermione tourna la tête, et vit Pansy derrière eux, dans sa blouse blanche, affichant un air confiant. Drago finit par relâcher la pression de ses bras, et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la diriger vers leur amie. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et attrapa les mains de Pansy dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

« Le syndrome de Powell, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle, tremblotante.

Pansy hocha la tête.

« C'est cela. Nous… Nous avons pu le diagnostiquer après qu'Eléa… après qu'elle ait fait un arrêt cardiaque. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » S'écria Hermione, en plaquant sa main su sa bouche ouverte d'effroi et de terreur. La jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil que Drago avait brusquement pâli.

« Le syndrome de Powell est de l'ancienne magie noire, qui a pour conséquence le rejet du sang des vaisseaux sanguins, avec à la clef, l'arrêt du cœur par manque d'oxygène transmis. Tous les éléments concordaient, mais Eléa est sortie d'affaire maintenant, je peux vous l'assurer. Le syndrome est normalement plus long à faire effet, mais il est certain que le transplanage qu'elle a fait pour s'enfouir l'a aggravé… Mais nous avons pu réagir à tant. »

Ces mots qu'elle avait tant attendus. Ces mots qui firent tressauter son cœur et son canal lacrymal. Hermione savait qu'elle devait avoir une mine à faire peur, mais qu'importe, elle ne put empêcher d'autres larmes.

Mais cette fois, ce fut des larmes de joie. Elle prit Pansy dans ses bras, leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Elle avait sauvé sa fille. Tout reprenait enfin un sens.

Et tandis qu'Hermione remerciait le ciel de les avoir encore épargnés du malheur, elle sentit une main réconfortante se crocheter sur sa hanche. Une main rassurante, et elle eut presque l'impression qu'elle s'était toujours trouvée là.

_La main de Drago_.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Quelles sont vos réactions ?_

**Aimez-vous la tournure que prend la relation entre Hermione et Drago ?**

**Pourquoi Drago a demandé le divorce, selon vous ?**

**Et... Qui sont les méchants de l'histoire ?**

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, et à très vite (et bon courage à toutes celles qui ne sont pas encore en vacances !)

Miss Writer 33


End file.
